Pricked by a Rose, Beauty also hurts A DrHr ff
by Dobby's Love
Summary: Draco is forced to go back to Hogwarts for his Seventh year. He still hates everyone who are not as perfect as him, yet something unexpected stirs up. hmm if you're looking for a kinda funny, fully in character dramatic dramione fanfic, this is it, enjoy.
1. Prologue

A/N ok, this is a spanking new Dr/Hr fanfic, written by moi, it is my second fanfic and I'm not really sure where I'll be going with it, but I have some basic layout planned out in my head. I just started working on it so the updates wouldn't be so frequent but I'll try my best to update a chapter a week.

Disclaimer: Draco, Hermione as well as all of the other characters belong to JKR, I am simply writing a fan fiction based on the marvelous series she wrote. J

Prologue:

Her mind was made up and she was determined to act. There was no other way out of the situation she was in, and safety was a priority. Especially at such dark times.

She walked down the street with the beauty and grace only a woman such as herself could hold. She kept her head up high, and her posture straight.

Her heart was beating quicker than ever, and she knew this would be a very tough battle, after all what she was about to do ask as absurd as it was significant. She wasn't sure her plan would work, or would have any impact, but it was her last chance and she had to take it.

She walked through the tall oaken doors as a million memories came back to her. She remembered her childhood and all the experiences she shared in this building. She shook all of the memories out of her head and walked straight down the hallway.

Once a stone gargoyle greeted her she knew she arrived at the right place. She told the gargoyle the password and watched as it skipped to the side and revealed a spiral staircase.

With her best heels on, she walked up the stairs making her presence known. When she arrived in the office she looked around at her surroundings and there she found her.

"Fancy seeing you here Mrs. Malfoy." said McGonagall looking at Narcissa with mild confusion.

"Good Morning Professor McGonagall, I present myself here today to discuss a matter of big importance." said Narcissa seating herself down across from McGonagall.

"May I ask for the matter that is of such importance to have you arrive here on august 30th unannounced?" asked McGonagall looking at Narcissa unpleasantly.

"I came here to discuss my son's return to Hogwarts." said Narcissa simply.

McGonagall couldn't help but snort in reply. Once she looked up at Narcissa and saw that she was being serious, she straightened up and looked at her.

"And on what grounds do you suggest I would take him back?" asked McGonagall trying to hold back the anger she held.

"He's been a student in this school since his first year, and he completed six years, it would be unfair for you to deny him to complete his seventh and last year." said Narcissa plainly, moving a streak of her platinum blonde hair from her face.

"I understand all of that, but if your mind doesn't serve you correctly, your son tried to commit murder, and not only any murder, but he tried to kill the Headmaster of this school, who happened to be one of the Greatest Wizards of our time." said McGonagall getting up, clearly she thought this conversation to be over.

"I do recall that, but I do not think you should judge him by that. After all he's a young boy, and his mind was fragile. As you know the Dark Lord controls strong and powerful wizards and witches, how easy do you think it was for him to control Draco?" said Narcissa.

"I did hear about Voldemort's strong powers of influence, but it has nothing to do with whether or not Draco should be allowed back in school. Draco committed an attempted murder, whether it was out of his own will is not in my interests." replied McGonagall.

"It has everything to do with Draco being allowed back in school. If you forgot, my husband is currently in jail, and I'm not saying this because I am proud of it, I'm telling you this to remind you that Draco and I are alone. Whatever my husband's actions were, they were his, not mine nor my son's. After last summer's events my son's life has been at risk. I know he is young and his mind might be clouded, but his heart is not evil, and I will not tolerate seeing how he turns into another puppet and risks his life for others not worthy of it." said Narcissa, looking up at McGonagall with proud yet pleading eyes.

"Narcissa I understand what you are saying, and yes it is very sad to see Draco, a student and product of our school turn to the bad side, but I cannot risk the safety of the whole entire school to satisfy you." replied McGonagall.

"I am not asking you to satisfy me, and Draco did not turn to the dark side, not quite yet. I'm asking you for your help. Take my son in for the last year, help me make him realize that the serving the Dark Lord is not a great accomplishment." pleaded Narcissa, now forgetting all the respect she held. Her son's safety was more important to her.

"It's a funny thing to hear, coming from you. You and your whole entire family are serving the Dark Lord, I would assume you would be proud to have your son in his ranks." said McGonagall giving Narcissa a quizzical look.

"I wouldn't spend my time on assumptions if I were you. I turned to you because there is nobody else I would think to turn to. I know that my son is not evil, and I will not watch him turn evil. I know the end is coming and I know it's coming soon, and I want my son to be safe when it is. With a young mind such as his he can jump into actions and risk his life greatly. I did not raise my son to die at the age of seventeen." said Narcissa, holding back the tear that threatened to escape her eye.

"I am very sorry but I'm afraid there's nothing I can help you with." said McGonagall, getting up to show Mrs. Malfoy the way out.

"Do you have any children Professor McGonagall?" asked Narcissa looking straight into McGonagall's eyes.

Sorrow took over McGonagall's eyes as she thought about that question and automatically remembered the horrible events that took place when she was still young and merry. She remembered being happily married, having her daughter and raising her, spending every free minute with her daughter and husband whom she loved more than life.

Yet most of all she remembered the day they were both taken away from her. The accident scene kept on playing over and over in her head, and there was nothing she could have done about it. She couldn't have saved them even if she would have given her life away. They were taken away from her along with all the passion she had for life and living.

Perhaps the reason she chose to become a teacher was to spend every last day of her life among children. Teaching them and watching them grow, guiding them in life and helping them make important decisions. Perhaps being among students filled an empty hole in her heart. A hole she feared will never heal.

McGonagall sighed deeply and opened her mouth to speak.

"I would take Draco back for his last year at school, but be aware that I personally would be watching him very closely and I would expect you to make sure your son behaves while he is here." said McGonagall, giving in to Narcissa's pleading eyes.

"Thank you very much Minerva, and I assure you Draco would not be of any danger to anybody while he is here." said Narcissa as she turned around and walked out of the office towards the Malfoy Manor to have a very serious discussion with her son.

"Mother I will not go back to Hogwarts." Draco whined, walking back and forth angrily.

"Draco you will do as you are told. You will go back to Hogwarts and you would behave. I will not let you throw your life away for the Dark Lord." said Narcissa looking at her son sternly. She wasn't used to yelling at him and ordering him, but she knew she had to do it to keep him safe.

"But why mother? Why? I don't want to go back there, besides I'm sure I wouldn't be accepted." said Draco smirking happily.

"I just came back from talking with Professor McGonagall, she agreed to have you back, and as she's the new Headmistress I don't see any problems." said Narcissa as the smirk on her son's face soon left him.

"Mother I will not go back there. I have greater plans and I'm not going to waste my life in that mudblood loving school." said Draco, sitting down on his bed angrily.

"Draco do you love me and respect me as your mother?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course I do mother." Draco replied.

"Than this discussion is over. You will go back to school and stay safe. I don't ask a lot from you, yet I fulfill all of your requests. As a son, please do this one thing for me." said Narcissa brushing her son's hair with her fingers.

Draco looked down at his feet with shame. He knew his mother would never make him do anything unless it was of great importance, and he felt bad acting up the way he did. After all when was the last time she asked him for anything? He knew he must do as she said, just out of sheer love and respect, as much as he hated it.

"Mother I will go back to school. But keep in mind, I am doing this because you asked me to not for any other reason, and when I'm out of Hogwarts you would have to respect and agree with all my actions." said Draco, smiling up at his mother.

"Ok son, I promise you I will, as long as you promise to behave while you're in school." said Narcissa bringing her son into a hug.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N, thanks for all the reviews you guys, especially to all of you that stuck with me since hpana, wow it means a lot to see you guys here, and i see many familiar readers from star crossed, wow i'm just flattered, you're all awesoe!!! Well without further ado here's chapter one, review if you can :)

Chapter One:

It was the worst day in Hermione's life.

On top of being behind on her reading, Hermione was late to class and forgot one of her books in her dormitory. It was the first day of classes in her seventh year at Hogwarts, she was now a Head Girl and was very disappointed with herself so far.

She was rushing back to her dormitory desperately trying to retrieve the book before the bell rang. She practically ran across the halls and ignored all the weird looks that were shot in her direction, after all, being looked at was nothing new to Hermione.

Hermione was one of Harry Potter's best friends, and after being engaged in many thrilling adventures she was used to being looked at and talked about. She learned to ignore all the glares and live with the gossip, after all it wasn't as bad for her as it was for one of her best friends, and for that she was thankful.

As she arrived by the portrait hole, she literary yelled out the password and jumped inside the hole almost losing her balance. She ran up the stairs in lightning speed, found the book she was looking for after thirty seconds of frantic searching, and ran back down the stairs making her way out of the portrait hole as fast as her legs would allow her.

Hermione knew McGonagall wouldn't care for excuses. She wasn't a teacher that would tolerate such behavior especially from a Head Girl, after all she was there to set a positive example upon other students, not the opposite.

The bell rang as Hermione was running across the second floor corridor. As she was passing by a small group of students that showed obvious disregard to classes and rules, she met the eyes of the only person that could have made this day any worst, if that was even possible.

"Well, well, well, a Mudblood in the halls. What a surprise?!" said Draco Malfoy, glaring at her as the group of Slytherins behind him snorted nastily in reply.

Hermione decided to ignore his nasty comment and continued walking past them as if they were transparent to her. She did not have the time, energy or patience to deal with him at the moment, besides he was a prefect, she couldn't exactly deduce points from him either.

"Didn't you see the: "No Mudbloods Allowed!" sign on the wall?" spat Draco with hatred, as he pointed to a wall that had those exact words engraved in a serpent green color.

Malfloy's cronies stood behind him sniggering like a bunch of idiots waiting for another reason to laugh, either a reply from Hermione or another insult from Draco.

"Sod off Malfoy." replied Hermione, now getting impatient with his rudeness, after all she was a Head Girl and deserved some sort of respect.

Pansy as if reading Hermione's mind stopped her laughter and looked at Draco with a played serious expression on her face.

"Tut tut Draky do you really think it's a good idea to talk this way to the new Head Girl?" she asked in a mock concerned voice.

"You're right Pansy, I totally forgot this school has lowered itself to the level where they chose a Mudblood for a Head Girl, like they couldn't find a normal pure blooded student throughout this bloody school." said Draco showing his obvious distaste to the Headmistress choice.

"Like me, right Draky?" asked Pansy placing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. Draco just rolled his eyes in reply.

"Well, I for once cannot believe this school would ever allow an attempted murderer reside here, but after all our beliefs are not what counts." said Hermione storming towards transfiguration class.

As soon as Hermione walked inside the classroom, she received an "I'm very disappointed with you" look from Professor McGonagall. Hermione felt so ashamed that she couldn't do anything but lower her head and make her way to where her friends were seated.

Harry and Ron looked up at her with quizzical looks on their faces. They were obviously looking for some sort of explanation to her lateness. Hermione just gave them the "I'll tell you all about it when we're out of here." look and started on the day's class work.

Once they were out of the classroom Harry and Ron asked her why was she late to class, especially on the first day of school. Hermione told them all about how she forgot her book in the dorm and had to run back and retrieve it.

"On top of everything I met Malfoy in the hallway." said Hermione with a disgusted look on her face.

"What did he do?" Ron and Harry asked in unison, fury vivid on their faces.

"Nothing unusual, tried to insult me in front of his Slytherin Crowd. I want to see how brave he would be coming near me if he's ever alone." said Hermione angrily.

"I will kill him." said Ron, his knuckles turning white out of anger.

"I will curse him till he forgets his name, who the hell does he think he is talking to you this way?" added Harry, ready to punch the wall they were walking by.

"Relax, both of you. I'm used to it by now, and I really don't care what he thinks or says. It's just that I was late as it is and the last person I needed to see was him with his Pansytail attached to him. As much as I hated him before, I loathe him now." said Hermione, breathing in deeply to calm down.

"If he ever insults you again it would be the last time he would be able to talk as a human." said Ron angrily.

"I still don't understand how he came back to school, after all the events that happened." Harry said, his anger accumulating by the minute.

"Neither do I." admitted Hermione.

"How on earth did McGonagall allow him to come back. He attempted to kill Dumbledore." added Ron.

"If it was up to me, Draco would be in Azkaban right now, sharing a cell with his dear father." said Harry, glaring in the direction of an innocent Slytherin first year.

"Guys relax, we all hate him, but I'm sure McGonagall had a good reason to let him back in. Besides, it's our last year at Hogwarts, let's try to enjoy it fully and concentrate on the N.E.W.T's we'll have to sit through, not waste our precious time on that egoistic git." said Hermione, leading the boys to the charms classroom.

With all the anger and hate that the day has brought to them there was a thing the trio were thankful for the most, no Potions on the schedule for the day.


	3. Chapter 2

a/n OH WOW haha so many reviews glomps everyone thanks a lot you guys, it means a lot, hope you like this next bit, it's nothing much, but it's a must, haha

please review :) And HUGE thanks to She who must not be sane, for editing the fic for me,she is the best beta in the WORLD megaglomps

Chapter 2:

Draco made his way back to the Slytherin common room in a very bad mood. His first day back at school has been one of the worst, mainly because he didn't want to be there. He was stuck in that building without much to do besides being a student. If not for his mother he would have been doing something useful right now, serving the Dark Lord, maybe even helping his father escape prison.

The day was hectic and he hated being in class. On the stairs down to the dungeons he noticed a small group of first years looking at him with fearful eyes.

"What do you think you're looking at?" he asked, glaring at them.

The first years winced in response and ran so fast up the stairs, as if they were running for their lives. Everyone heard about what happened the previous summer, and Draco was feared more now then ever before.

He was exhausted and was grateful at the fact that at least now he could finally sit down on the armchair in the common room and relax for a bit.

He walked through the portrait hole and was immediately greeted by the face of the girl that was making him sicker by the minute. He was starting to regret going out with her in the first place.

Yeah she was pretty, and a pureblood, she wasn't a total airhead either, but he hated how she worshiped him. She was always around him, hugging him, kissing him, or worst wanting to have lovey dovey conversations with him.

When they started going out last year it was all cool, she didn't nag him too much and they actually enjoyed each other's company. Now that they've been going out for over a year Pansy keeps on talking about commitment and getting closer, becoming more serious and actually taking this somewhere. Draco didn't want any of those things, all he wanted was a girl to have fun with. And lately, he didn't have any fun with Pansy.

"Draky dear, where were you? I started getting worried." said Pansy greeting him with a kiss.

Draco brushed his lips against hers and gently pushed her to the side.

"Where could I have possibly been Pansy? Really there's no reason to worry about me, you know I'm not a child." replied Draco heading towards the armchair.

He sat down on the chair and felt Pansy's weight drop down to his lap.

"I know you're not a child Draky, but I do get worried about you. You should feel flattered really, I only do it because I love you." said Pansy sweetly.

Draco snorted in reply and asked her to get off of him. She looked at with pouted lips.

"Draky it's not fair that you snort at me when I tell you I love you." she said, trying to hide the hurt from her voice.

Draco just rolled his eyes in reply. He then sighed in deeply and looked at her straight in the eyes getting ready for the argument he knew was coming.

"Pansy, I'm tired and a little ticked off, why can't you just let me be for the night. You know, like let me breathe for once." he said picking her up from his lap and throwing his head back on the chair.

"Draco, I advise you to change your attitude towards me. I understand you're upset about being here but it is not my fault. I love you and treat you with respect I would expect the same thing from you." said Pansy placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't expect anything from me, a girl like you is not the kind of girl to earn my respect." replied Draco nastily.

Pansy shot a final tearful look at Draco and ran up to her dormitory. She knew she would spend the rest of the night crying herself to sleep.

Draco got up from his armchair and headed over to where Blaise was seated. He took out his homework and started working on them along side to Blaise.

They sat there doing their homework in silence for about five minutes, before Blaise opened his mouth to talk.

"You shouldn't really treat Pansy that way mate, it does hurt her." he said, looking at his friend sincerely.

"I know Blaise, she just nags me all the time. I'm really fed up with her and her behavior. Being on top of me and twirling around me all day." replied Draco.

"I see where you're coming from, but that's not a reason to treat her this way. Just break it off, have it over with." said Blaise simply.

"It will be the reasonable thing to do. But she'll start the whole you were using me this whole entire time and what not fight. I'm too fed up with being bothered with, I just want her to let me be." said Draco, scribbling his homework feverishly.

"Well it's your girl, you deal with it. I just see how much she disturbs you. In my opinion girls are just a headache." said Blaise, as he started on his Charms essay.

"You're only saying this because you don't have a girl." said Draco laughing.

"I do have girls, I have many girls, I just don't bother getting serious with them. You're mistake was that you let her fancy you this much." replied Blaise.

"How can I help the girls falling for me?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"I guess it's out of your control than." said Blaise sarcastically.

The two friends laughed whole heartedly and continued on their homework. Draco didn't exactly rant but he did feel better talking to Blaise. After all Blaise was always there for him no matter what.

Draco finished his homework, had a few more laughs with Blaise and went up to his dormitory. He took a long shower and headed straight to bed all the while clearing his mind. In a way it felt good to be back in Hogwarts, but it still didn't make up for the fact that he was missing out on everything that was important to him.

With a rested mind he fell asleep, getting himself mentally prepared for tomorrow's events. He knew he would have to deal with Pansy in the morning, and hated the fact that he couldn't prevent it, but double Potions as the first class in the morning comforted him. He could always make fun of Potter, Weaselking and the mudblood, and that was always good news. Although it was sad that Snape would no longer teach the subject. Draco loved seeing how mad they got over Snape's obvious bias teaching.


	4. Chapter 3

No A/N coz i'm uploading it before posting chapter 2, so have no idea how you would react, sorry :)

hehe

thanks for reading anways, huggs 3 Jenny :)

Chapter 3:

"Good Morning Draky." Pansy greeted Draco with a smile when she saw him walk inside the Great Hall for breakfast.

She tapped the seat next to her indicating for him to take a seat by her. Draco was surprised to see her in high spirits, he thought she'd give him hell for yesterday's attitude but she seemed to just forget about it all. He took a seat next to her and waited for her to fill up his plate with all of his favorite foods.

Blaise looked at Draco and noticed the smirk on his face. He shook his head and mouthed "You'll regret this." in reply. He knew that Pansy was getting false hopes right now and will be upset about it later. Draco just shrugged he's shoulders and the thoughts of Pansy's reaction out of his mind. He decided he would deal with her when the time came, right now life wasn't so bad.

The Slytherins had a joyful breakfast anticipating the minute they'll go into the dungeons for double potions with the Gryffindors. While on the other end of the hall the trio were very upset about the upcoming class. None of them wanted to face Draco mainly because they feared they would lose their tempter at the sound of his voice, let alone his behavior.

The bell rang as the trio sighed in deeply and got up, heading towards their least favorite subject.

"At least there's something good about Potions this year." said Hermione, walking along side her friends.

"What could that possibly be?" asked Harry.

"Slughorn is teaching it." said Hermione simply.

"So?" asked Ron dumbly.

"So, we all know he prefers Harry to Draco." said Hermione with a smile.

"That doesn't change the fact that I hate Draco." said Harry.

"Yeah, same is true here." added Ron.

"Well maybe it doesn't change how we feel about Draco, but he can't get away with as many things as he could have with Snape, and Gryffindor wouldn't lose so many points for no apparent reason." said Hermione smiling.

"Whatever, I just hope we wouldn't have to face the git." replied Harry as he opened the door to the Potions class.

"Look at that, the golden trio has arrived." Draco announced to the class snorting.

The Slytherins snorted along, while the Gryffindors looked up at the trio anticipating their reaction.

"I wouldn't open my mouth if I were you." said Harry glaring at Draco.

"You wouldn't do a lot of things if you were me Potty. Perhaps you wouldn't be ugly, and lame, but then you are." replied Draco sending a nasty smirk in Harry's direction.

Harry's nostrils got red with anger and he took out his wand ready to duel Draco right there and than.

"Harry don't." said Hermione lowering his wand hand. "Just ignore the ferret." she added, yelling out the last two words.

"I think mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to speak." said Pansy glaring at Hermione.

"Wow, Pansy thinks, now isn't that a shocker?" shot back Hermione, now making the Gryffindors along with some Slytherins snort.

"Yeah, doesn't your head hurt from thinking?" asked Ron.

"Weasel how about I pay you a galleon a day for not having that stupid "I don't have a clue about the world" expression on your face. You could use the money, and I could use the laugh I would have seeing you struggle to change your dumb face." said Draco, smirking to the hard fit of laughter the Slytherins were engaged in.

Ron's knuckles turned white and he ran to Draco ready to punch him square in the nose. Crabbe and Goyle stood in front of Draco, cracking their knuckles waiting for Ron to come closer. Just as they turned their hands into fists Professor Slughorn walked in the classroom and asked everyone to settle down.

Ron walked back to his seat glaring at Draco the whole time. He hated that pureblood git. He was egoistic, evil, and mean. He hated him for always picking on him and Harry, he hated him for being responsible for Dumbledore's death, but most of all he hated him for treating Hermione like the dirt underneath his feet.

Ron cared for Hermione, a lot, and hated seeing how Draco makes constant nasty remarks in her direction. Although it didn't bother Hermione, Ron found it plain rude and disrespectful, and Hermione deserved some respect.

Slughorn assigned the days assignment and told everyone to work in twos. Hermione worked with Neville while Ron paired up with Harry. Pansy held on to Draco like her life depended on it and told him that she would love nothing else but to work with him, Blaise snorted in the background and shook his head. He felt bad for his friends, because h knew he was in a bigger mess he could clean up. The rest of the students split into pairs and started working on their assignment quietly.

Hermione memorized the ingredients from the blackboard, and walked to the storage cupboard to fetch them while Neville started lighting the fire underneath the cauldron.

On the way to the cupboard she passed by Draco's and Pansy's table. The pair glared at her with the usual hatred, Hermione glared back at them and continued walking forward, with her head raised high. She heard "Mudblood" and "Insufferable know it all" behind her back but decided to ignore their comments. She didn't want another fight to break off in front of the teacher.

Double potions passed by slower than ever. The trio anticipated the moment the bell would ring just to get out of the dungeons and not see Malfoy's face. As soon as the bell rang all the Gryffindors practically jumped out of their seats and packed up their belongings. They quickly made their way out of the dungeons sighing deeply with the satisfaction that Double Potions was over.

And so the first week of school passed by, with all the students getting over the shock of Dumbledore's death little by little, and somehow getting used to being in Hogwarts again. Yes it was true, Hogwarts was not the same without Dumbledore but the world did continue to orbit and life did move on. Everyone felt like there was something missing from their daily life, but after all they all accepted it and lived on.

Without even realizing it the weekend hit, and the trio were happy about having their first weekend off. They could finally visit Hagrid, and relax outdoors before the weather turned too cold.

Hermione spent the weekend making study schedules for all three of them. "N.E.W.T's weren't that far away." was what she said, and they had to have a study regime which they would follow, otherwise passing would be a slim possibility according to her.

The weekend flew by as with a blink of an eye, and Hermione woke up bright and early on Monday morning, she got up, got dressed and headed to the great hall for breakfast, dreading the walk down to the Dungeons for double Potions the whole time.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i dont own any of it, altough i wish i did, haha

and please read and review, and sorry for laming, nobody got elerts for the last chapters, hopefully you'll get for this one.

Chapter 4:

"Good Morning." Harry and Ron greeted Hermione as she sat down across from them at the Gryffindor table.

"Good Morning." replied Hermione.

She looked around at the table and started filling her plate up with her favorite foods. Although Hermione wasn't a big eater, she was always taught that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Hermione sat across from her friends eating quietly, while they were engaged in a heated conversation about quidditch, and the house games that would start very soon.

Glancing up from her plate her eyes found their way to Ron's. He was looking at her with a sweet expression on his face. His eyes were warm and his lips were curved into a kind smile. They looked into each other's eyes and felt that the connection was electric; they didn't need words to describe their feelings for each other.

They were both mature enough to finally admit they liked one another. Although they didn't talk about it, it was impossible not to recognize it. The feeling was almost tangible Hermione just anticipated the day she would be asked out, by the one and only guy that captured her heart.

The bell rang and the trio got up from their seats by the Gryffindor table and walked out, towards the dungeons. They noticed the Slytherins follow them closely. Hermione had a strong feeling in her gut, it was telling her that something bad is about to happen, she only wished she knew what.

The hallway to the staircase that lead to the dungeons was empty of teachers. Although it was full of students rushing to their classes Draco's eyes didn't catch the sight of any teachers around. He assumed it must be fate to be around the golden trio without any teacher among them, so he decided to take his chance and opened his mouth to humiliate them.

"Potty, Weasel, mudblood, dreading another class with the Slytherins?" he asked, shooting a nasty sneer in their direction.

"I think you should be dreading the sight of us." answered Ron angrily.

"No galleon for you today weaselking, I still see that stupid expression on your face." said Draco, his words causing the crowd of Slytherins to fall into a fit of laughter.

"Malfoy, shut up." said Harry, walking in Draco's direction.

"Harry don't bother with him." said Hermione, tugging on his robes.

"Potter it should be Granger you're shutting up. I heard mudbloodness spreads through the air." Draco said, glaring at Hermione.

"Than I would suggest you keep on walking, God forbid you'll get infected." Hermione shot back furiously.

"Who do you think you are talking to my boyfriend bush head?" asked Pansy, getting involved in the argument.

"Great boyfriend you have Parkinson. God really knows how to pair them up, the git and the dirt." Hermione said, looking Pansy square in the eye.

"Comes from the lips of the person that's in love with the Weasel. I guess Weasels are the only hope left for a stinking mudblood like you." said Draco coldly.

"Don't insult her!" said Ron jumping on top of Draco, and punching him straight in the nose.

Draco's cronies took Ron off of Draco, and hit him hard in the stomach. Ron rolled on the floor, grabbing onto his stomach in pain. His ears turned red with fury as he felt himself losing conscious.

"Look at what you did." said Hermione throwing herself at Draco, swinging her fists madly.

"Don't you dare try and touch me, mudblood." said Draco, aiming his wand at Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, in my office, now!" Hermione heard McGonagall's dangerous voice as she felt her heart sink to her feet.

Hermione instructed Harry to take Ron to the hospital wing, and followed McGonagall not daring to raise her eyes from her feet. The rest of the crowd thinned as more and more students left for their classes now that the show was over.

McGonagall walked down the hallway furiously. Her heels were hitting against the hardwood floors producing a clicking sound that echoed throughout the castle, as she moved faster leading the way to her office.

She didn't speak to either of the students until she found herself in her office, standing over them. Draco and Hermione were seated in the big leather chairs, each deep in their own thoughts. Hermione's head was lowered with shame, she seemed to find her shoe laces very interesting and couldn't tear her gaze away from them, while Draco was sitting in his chair sulking. He couldn't stand Granger and hated the fact that he found himself in the Headmistress' office on the second week of school because of her.

McGonagall paced her office twice before she finally gathered enough strength to calm down and speak. She glared down at her students, cleared her throat inwardly, and opened her mouth to talk.

"Two of the brightest seven year students, one is a prefect, the other a Head Girl, and you are spending your precious time fighting instead of studying and preparing for your upcoming N.E.W.T's?

I am mortified with you, both of you. I don't care what differences you have, you are not to settle them in the middle of the hallway on the way to class. Especially not when half of the school is present. What kind of example is that to set for your fellow students? What are you trying to achieve?" she asked glaring at them.

Neither of them answered. They didn't dare to make a sound because both of them knew McGonagall very well, and she wasn't the type of teacher you would test. They sat in their chairs, looking at the blank wall, awaiting the punishment they knew was to come.

"Hermione, I expected more from you. A Head Girl, from the house of Gryffindor. A student that has been nothing but exceptional since she first set foot in this castle, fighting in the halls." McGonagall said looking down at her.

Draco snorted at McGonagall's words and looked up at Hermione with the familiar sneer he wore. He had to admit she took him by surprise jumping at him. But revenge was sweet. He knew that being preached to was Granger's worst fear, after all she lived to satisfy the teachers, and watching her sit there, with such an enormous fear in her eyes brought Draco true pleasure.

"What are you snorting about Mr. Malfoy? Do you not recall the conditions under which you were allowed back in Hogwarts? Or was the big warning you received not enough? Why are you tempting with me? Are you really so bothered here that you want to be expelled?" asked McGonagall looking into Draco's eyes.

Draco looked away from her eyes immediately. He couldn't stand looking at the fierce expression her eyes wore. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to be at Hogwarts or not, and he wasn't about to discuss that subject with McGonagall, out of all people.

If she were to expel him then the hell with Hogwarts, he'll move onto bigger and better things. If she would choose to let him stay, he will, just because he gave his word to his mother. And a true Malfoy would never break his word.

"I don't even know what to say to you. It's not like you are first years that are not adapted to our policy yet. You've been in this school long enough to know I will never tolerate such behavior. I have no other choice but to place both of you in detention. You will meet me by my classroom on a daily basis two hours after dinner. That should be sufficient enough time for you to do your homework and any studying you would find necessary. Detention would last until midnight, since that is the hour seven years are due in bed. It would go on for as long as I see necessary, and you will either attend it or face worse consequences. Off you go, I expect to see you by my class at 8 pm tonight." said McGonagall as she sat down awaiting for them to walk out of her office.


	6. Chapter 5

a/n, thanks to everyone for the reviews, hope you like the rest :0)

Chapter 5:

"Detention every night, until the clock strikes midnight?!" A shocked Ron asked.

Hermione was sitting in a chair by Ron's bed in the hospital ward, while Ginny and Harry were sitting on the edge of his bed shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Madam Pomfrey made Ron stay the night just to make sure he was feeling well, and the trio decided to visit him before it would be too late, and they wouldn't be allowed in the ward.

"I will kill Draco for this. It's all his fault. The slimy git." muttered Harry in frustration. His nostrils flared and it seemed like daggers would shoot out of them at any given moment.

"Harry relax, getting angry and fighting will only get you into trouble as well. You need to concentrate on your task and do your best to stay out of trouble. I'll deal with my detention myself, maybe if I behave very well, McGonagall will let me off sooner." said Hermione, sighing. She could not believe she would be spending the time she could be studying in detention with Malfoy.

"So how long is your detention?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know yet, I don't even think McGonagall knows. She said it will last as long as she sees necessary." said Hermione, placing her hands on her forehead.

"Do you think it could last for a month, or worse, even a term?" asked Ginny, horrified at Hermione's fate.

"It could even last the whole year if McGonagall chooses it to. That's what's mortifying." stated Hermione. "I'm stuck with the prat on a daily basis for an x amount of time. Ugh, I hate my life!" she added in a melodramatic tone.

"It'll be ok, Hermione." said Ron soothingly. "We'll be here for you." he added.

"Just make sure you tell me if that ferret says or does anything to hurt you. I would curse him into oblivion." said Ginny, getting up and comforting her friend with a hug.

"Oh, thank you guys. Now enough about me. Ron, how are you? I was so worried about you." said Hermione sincerely.

"I'm ok, I just wish I didn't have to stay here overnight." said Ron, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"It's ok Ron, it's only one night. You'll be back to normal tomorrow morning." said Hermione smiling.

"Well, I'm off to do some homework." Ginny said, getting ready to leave.

"I'll go with you." said Hermione. "I better finish my work before I'm due in detention tonight." she added, getting up from her chair.

"Ron feel better, I'll go owl mom to tell her you're ok." said Ginny, waiting for Hermione to walk out with her.

"Make sure you listen to Madam Pomfrey and take all your potions; and Harry, bring him his work so that he could make it up while he's stuck in here." instructed Hermione, walking out of the hospital ward with Ginny.

"So what's going on between you and Ron?" asked Ginny teasingly.

"I don't know." said Hermione shrugging her shoulders. "I like him, and I can feel that he likes me too. I guess I'm just waiting for him to make the first move." she added.

"I will never understand the two of you." said Ginny smiling. "You're both crazy about each other, yet you haven't been on one date."

"Yeah, I agree it's weird. I'm just anticipating our future date so much. I hope everything will go smoothly, and that we would just click. At times when I think of it I just get so nervous." confessed Hermione.

"Why are you getting nervous when you don't even know when you'll go out? I would concentrate on getting a date, and pondering over it later." Ginny said to her friend.

"I guess you're right." said Hermione sighing. "What's going on with you and Harry?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just plain nothing. He doesn't want to endanger me, I don't want to wait around forever. I'm not sure how things happened this way but I'm just fed up with being pushed off all the time." said Ginny close to tears.

"Oh Ginny, don't stress out over Harry. Although he's my best friend, I still feel like he doesn't know what he wants himself. Just try to make it through this hard time and see where time leads you." said Hermione trying to soothe her aching friend.

"I'm just fed up with waiting. First I had to wait for over five years for him to finally realize he likes me, and now I have to wait for him to bring his shit together. I'm fed up with it. Why do I have to wait? If he truly loves me why can't he just push all the challenges aside and be with me?" asked Ginny furiously.

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't." answered Hermione sincerely.

"It's ok though. I know for a fact that everything happens for a reason, maybe there is a reason to this madness, I'm just not aware of it yet." said Ginny sighing.

"Probably." added Hermione as the two friends found themselves in front of the portrait of the fat lady. Hermione said the password and they walked through the portrait hole, heading to a quiet table in the corner, ready to begin their homework.

At about a quarter to eight, Hermione looked up form her work and told Ginny that she had to head to McGonagall's classroom.

"One thing is for sure, I don't want to be late." said Hermione as she stacked up her books.

"I know." said Ginny. "Lateness will probably cost you many more days of detention." she added.

"Well Ginny, don't stay up waiting for me. I'll tell you all about my detention tomorrow over breakfast." said Hermione in a mock excited voice.

"And I'll be thrilled to hear all about the ferret." added Ginny sarcastically.

Hermione walked out of the common room and into the halls, making her way to McGonagall's office as quietly and quickly as she could manage.

Outside of the classroom, Hermione took one final look at the door, with a deep sigh, she managed to gather enough energy to walk in. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Malfoy hadn't arrived yet, and was inwardly thankful for that at least. She said a quick hello to McGonagall and sat in the chair across from her, awaiting instructions.

The minute Hermione sat down she heard the door creak open and saw Malfoy walk in, sulking in her direction. She ignored his sulk and looked out the window at the rapidly changing weather.

Once Malfoy was seated a good three chairs away from her, McGonagall got up and began her instructions.

"Mr. Malfoy, we could start with today's detention if you would seat in the chair next to Hermione." said McGonagall, waiting for him to get up.

Draco gave her a "are you kidding me?" kind of look. McGonagall's lips thinned in reply and Draco didn't have a choice but to get up and sit in the seat he was assigned.

As he sat down next to her, Hermione could have sworn she heard him mutter "stinking mudblood" underneath his breath. She decided to ignore his nasty comment and waited for McGonagall to break the intense silence.

"Much better. Now, first and foremost, there are a few ground rules I would like to clarify. During these detentions you will work together." Both Hermione and Draco glared at each other when they heard her words, McGonagall noticed it but decided to continue.

"I do not care how it will work out, but it must, or else I will decide to keep you here until Christmas, or possibly even longer." stated McGonagall.

"You will work together, and you will work hard. I do not want any mistakes or oversights. I will be trusting you with important tasks, as you are among the Prefects, and in Hermione's case, a Head Girl. I will be watching over you as you work, and I will be making sure your work is proper, but after all, I have work to do myself, so I would appreciate it if you gave those detentions your heart and soul." said McGonagall looking at both Draco and Hermione square in the eye.

"Now, for your first task." added McGonagall with a mysterious grin on her face.


	7. Chapter 6

a/n, thanks to everyone for the reviews, hope you like the rest :0)

Chapter 6:

Hermione watched McGonagall with anticipation as she saw her approach a box in the corner of the room. McGonagall picked it up and placed it on her desk, before briskly opening it up and taking out its content carefully.

Inside the box was something that looked an awful lot like a pensive bowl; The only difference was that it was much wider in diameter, and seemed to not be as deep, yet it still had the strange rune-like markings around the edges of it's stone surface.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously. She looked to her side and noticed Draco looking at the bowl with as much unfamiliarity as she felt, obviously he'd never seen or heard of it before.

"This is a very rare, yet a very powerful magical object. The fate of many students depend on this object and whose hands it is in. It is called the Magic Seer." said McGonagall, placing the bowl on the desk between Draco and Hermione.

McGonagall then conjured some parchment, quill and ink, and gave it to both Hermione and Draco.

"What I am asking of you is a very serious matter. Your detention won't be writing repeated sentences on a piece of parchment neither will it be cleaning trophies. Although if you play with my temper it will turn into that. Your detention will be work, as if you're part of the Hogwarts staff." said McGonagall placing her wand in the bowl.

"What does this bowl do?" asked Hermione, leaning in closer to look at it.

"First of all, don't lean in too close. I've never heard of anybody falling through the Magic Seer, but it hasn't been proved as impossible. Second of all, you'll see what this bowl does in just a minute." said McGonagall as she performed a silent incantation and started stirring what looked like an empty bowl.

Hermione wasn't sure what she was stirring, there should have been something poured into the bowl. Perhaps a memory or a certain liquid or gas. But McGonagall didn't pour anything in. She repeated the incantation under her breath and stirred in the opposite direction.

Hermione and Draco watched as the empty white bowl started developing a picture in it. Little by little more and more colors formed and Hermione saw a scene in it as if she was watching a muggle television.

In front of their eyes, they saw a house. It looked like a cozy house, in a peaceful neighborhood. The lights outside of the house illuminated the very well maintained garden.

The picture concentrated on the house for a few second, then it seemed to zoom into the house, almost crashing into the gray brick, but the siding disappeared and the indoors were visible.

Hermione watched the bowl, seeing the picture move to the living room of the house in question. It looked very warm and inviting.

The couches were made out of suede, in a very relaxing brown color. The fire burning in the fireplace sent sparks, and softly lighted the room, creating a warm orange glow.

There were three children kneeling in front of the fireplace. They looked like they were roasting marshmallows in the fire. Laughter was heard loudly, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at what she was seeing. It was obviously a happy family, spending quality time with each other.

A woman who looked to be in her thirties was seated on an armchair by the fireplace. She was reading a book entitled "The Wizarding Possibilities." she looked up from the book and smiled at the children. Hermione assumed for this women to be their mother.

Some short while after, a man walked into the room holding two cups of what seemed to be tea. He sat on one of the arms of the armchair the women was seated in. He smiled at her and handed her one of the cups. She took it and pressed her lips to his, indicating a thank you. Hermione immediately assumed this man to be her husband and possibly the father of the children.

The boy who seemed the oldest of the children got up from his seat near the fireplace, and headed to the direction of his parents. He looked to be around ten years old. He sat on the rug by his parent's feet and looked up at them with a smile.

"Mother would you tell me about Hogwarts again?" he asked, his golden hair falling freely on his forehead.

"Maxwell you'll know all about Hogwarts in due time." answered his mother, smiling at her son's curiosity.

"But when is due time?" Maxwell persisted.

"Due time is when you will turn eleven." answered his father, shuffling his hair.

"Ugh, I have to wait that long? But I don't turn eleven till July." whined Maxwell looking up at his parents with sad puppy eyes.

"And you'll probably receive your acceptance letter late August." said his mother, smiling at him sweetly.

"I'll be counting down the days." said Maxwell, getting up from the rug and heading back towards the fireplace, where his two younger sisters were in a fit of giggles over the marshmallow that melted into the flames.

The screen of the bowl turned black and it looked like the scene was over. McGonagall looked at Hermione and Draco and couldn't help but smile at the expression on their faces.

Hermione seemed to be awed by the scene. She looked up at McGonagall, a silly smile plastered on her face. Draco had his usual sneer, that boy couldn't help but feel superior to everyone. He looked at McGonagall as if the scene he had witnessed was a mere waste of his precious time.

"The scene you just witnessed" started McGonagall drawing the attention of the students back to her. "Is a real life scene from a family somewhere in England. It is exactly what they were doing at the exact moment you were watching it. Now, can either of you think of the reason you've seen it?" she asked, looking at them.

"Like I care." Draco muttered rudely.

McGonagall cleared her throat at his remark and glared at him. He just looked away and waited for her to continue. He knew that pushing her off the edge wasn't a good idea at the moment.

"Did we see that certain family because their son is bound in Hogwarts starting September?" asked Hermione.

"Exactly." said McGonagall, tapping the bowl with her wand. A second later the bowl started forming letters in the blank black screen. The letters read:

Maxwell Baddock

Born on July 23rd 1987

Pureblood Wizard

Hermione looked at the words as her mouth gaped open. She was shocked to see so much magic happen from a bowl that looked nothing but plain.

"This is the information the bowl has given us. You will look at every child that shows magical abilities through the Magic Seer and write down the information that is provided. The Magic Seer senses children with Magic abilities and shows us as much as it can about them." said McGonagall as Hermione took the quill in her arm and started copying down the instructions from McGonagall.

"It is very important that you do this correctly because this is the children that will be admitted to Hogwarts as First years in September. You will write down every child's information in a neat list and hand it to me at the end of everyday. I am trusting you with a very important matter, and I hope you will not disappoint me." McGonagall finished her instructions, and headed towards her desk, to finish grading the homework that was piled on top of it.

And so detention began.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"I can't believe I have to work with a mudblood." hissed Draco, glaring at Hermione.

"Well, working with a prat is not my preference either, but as you can see I am stuck." Hermione hissed back and tapped the bowl with her wand for the next image to appear.

"You are stuck?" Draco asked sneering. "As if. I would prefer selling my soul to the devil as opposed to being in the same room as filth." he said looking at the bowl impatiently.

"Too late Malfoy, you already sold your soul to the devil." said Hermione looking at his left arm.

"It's none of your business, Granger." sneered Malfoy as he watched the scene that unfolded in front of him.

It was a half-blooded girl this time. Her mother was a witch and her father was a Muggle. She was a sweet little girl, with brown locks falling onto her shoulders.

"Filthy little half-blood." Draco spat out in disgust.

Hermione glared at him, and tapped the bowl with her wand once more, to retrieve the information about the little girl. The letters started forming in the black screen and Hermione scribbled away with her quill, writing it all down as quickly as she could.

At a quarter to midnight, Hermione and Draco's list was as long as ten upcoming students. They were both tired from the long day, and wished for McGonagall to finally look up from her homework marking and release them to their dorms.

As if their minds were read, McGonagall asked them to hand her the list and the bowl and dismissed them till the next evening.

Hermione got up from her seat and rushed to the door. She couldn't bear sitting next to Draco for another second. She hated being next to him; all they did was glare and mutter curse words at each other.

Hermione couldn't help but feel lucky that McGonagall failed to notice their arguments. She knew that if McGonagall had sensed it, their faith would be worsened. She couldn't let that stupid git destroy her life any more.

"I hope you drop dead tonight Granger," shot out Malfoy, walking down the same deserted hallway as her, heading to his common room. "This way I wouldn't have to see you tomorrow." he added with a sneer.

Hermione just replied with a rude hand gesture and turned right towards her common room and away from Malfoy. She found herself by the portrait hole and walked in as quietly as she could. After all it was just around midnight and she didn't want to bring too much attention to herself so late at night.

Half-way to her dorm she heard her name being called; the voice was female. Although it was soft, it still frightened Hermione because she thought she was the only person in the common room. She looked in the direction of the voice and saw her red-headed friend making her way towards her.

"Was it really that bad?" asked Ginny, looking at Hermione concernedly.

"It was Malfoy, how else could it have been?" answered Hermione, sighing.

"I will curse him first thing tomorrow morning," threatened Ginny. She couldn't bear seeing anyone insult her best friend.

"Don't do it Ginny, he's just not worth it. Besides, it's not like I let him insult me without shooting insults back at him." Hermione said with a smile.

"You better have not," said Ginny with a light laugh. "So tell me all about it," she added as the two friends made their way to their dorms.

Hermione told Ginny all about her detention, about how thrilling it was to work with the Magic Seer, and about everything she had learned that day. Of course, she added her bickers with Malfoy; they were practically the entire detention. Ginny laughed at Hermione's comebacks and told her they were awesome. She was proud that her friend was finally standing up for herself, and not just ignoring his nasty comments.

"So detention again tomorrow evening?" asked Ginny, as if hoping for her to reply with a no.

"Yeah, tomorrow at eight." answered Hermione, with a yawn. The day was tiring and she wanted nothing but to snuggle up in her warm bed. The girls hugged "good-night" and parted to their dorms.

­­­

'_That filthy mud blood, who does she consider herself to be, showing me the finger. I'm a pureblood after all; mudbloods should not be allowed to even talk to us, let alone throw rude hand gestures in our direction. That Granger does have some nerve; and I have to spend tomorrow's evening along with that filth as well? Ruddy McGonagall. Father will surely hear of this as soon as he gets out.'_

Malfoy was making his way back to the Slytherin common room. It was midnight and he had just gotten out of his first detention. He hated Hermione as much as he hated that lame Potty, and that was saying something. Well he didn't really hate her per se, because he didn't really know her to hate her; but he hated her filthy little mudbloodness.

She probably thought that she was the smartest, and the teachers' favorite. Lame little teachers' pet. In the world they were living in, the grades didn't count. It was never about how good she did in school; it was and always would be her blood, which was dirtier than the gutters.

He walked into the common room and noticed his friends in the far left corner. He walked up to them and sat in an armchair opposite Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle were seated on the sofa by his right, while Pansy sat on an arm chair next to Draco's.

"So how was it?" asked Blaise, smirking.

"Erase that smirk of your face Zabini, or I'll erase it for you," replied Draco, glaring at him.

"Ooh was it really that horrible?" he asked, teasingly.

"Of course it was that horrible, Blaise. Draky was stuck with filth," answered Pansy defensively.

"With the dirtiest filth," added Draco, sneering.

Crabbe and Goyle just nodded stupidly. They had no idea what to bring to the conversation but didn't want to look like zombies either. Draco was mad as it is and getting him angrier wasn't the wisest of actions.

"Draky if she ever does anything like touching you, I'll beat her up," declared Pansy, taking his hand, which was hanging loosely off the armchair, into hers.

"I'll deal with her myself Pansy. I don't need a girl to protect me," said Draco, taking his hand out of hers.

"Well I'm off to bed," said Blaise, getting up. "Only a madman would stay up with you right now. You look like you're ready to snap anybody's head off," he added making his way towards the dorms.

"Shove it," said Draco, smirking in Blaise's direction. Blaise just smiled in reply and walked up to his dorm, disappearing from their sight.

"Draky should I conjure you some relaxing tea?" asked Pansy, in a concerned voice.

"Don't bother." said Draco, getting up and going to his dorm, without saying another word.

Pansy felt hurt, but she could understand why Draco was behaving this way. After all, he hadn't had the best of days. She sat there in the armchair as she watched the person she loved make his way to his dorm.

She couldn't help but think over their relationship. In the past Draco was happier. He enjoyed it when he got what he wanted and didn't give a thing in return. But she was fed up with being treated this way. She really did care for him, and would do anything for him, but it was unfair that he treated her like a handkerchief, used her when he felt the need, and tossed her to the side till next time.

Pansy was a human being and wanted to be treated that way. After all, when did she ever do him wrong? She's willing to lie in front of him and let him step all over her if he wished to. She took care of him, protected him, pampered him, and did whatever he asked of her.

She felt like she was in a one way road with this relationship. She was the only one who was putting effort and love into it. She hated that feeling, yet she didn't do anything about it. After all, she still had that silly girl dream that one day he'll wake up, and see what's standing underneath his nose. The only phrase she feared was that you never appreciate what you have till it's gone.


	9. Chapter 8

a/n i do not own anything, unfortunatley... and hmm... thanks a lot for all the amazing reviews, you guys are awesomeness, keep em coming... and i'll keep the uppies coming... smiles

hmm... make sure to read the a/n in the buttom, enjoy and review :)

Chapter 8:

"I will not allow a mudblood into this school," said Draco, scribbling over the information Hermione wrote with his own quill.

"She shows magical abilities and has every right to attend Hogwarts!" Hermione argued back as she wrote the girl's name down again.

"No, she doesn't. As long as I'm in charge, a mudblood will not cross the borders of this school again," sneered Draco, grabbing the parchment from Hermione's tight grip.

"I'm Muggle born and I'm here; every person with magic is allowed to come here and you have no right to take that privilege away," said Hermione, trying to retrieve the parchment back.

It was on the fourteenth day of detention that the pair stumbled onto a Muggle born student for the first time. Hermione wrote her name on the list just like everybody else's; little did she know that Draco would erase it.

Hermione knew Draco hated Muggle born students, as much as she knew that he couldn't do a thing about their admittance to Hogwarts. But Draco thought otherwise. He would fight, yell, curse and do everything he could to prevent a mudblood from entering the castle. His trail of thought was such, only because he was a pureblood wizard who happened to be rich, and rich people had the power to do as they wished.

Unfortunately for him, Hermione wasn't the type of girl to let his arrogance pass. She would fight him if she had to, but she would add that little girl's name to the list, even if it would be the last thing she did.

"I said NO and it's the end of it. No mudbloods allowed, Granger, get used to it," said Draco, glaring.

"Stop being an arrogant prick and give me that parchment. I will write down the name of every single person the Seer shows me, and I'm not about to argue over it with you," said Hermione, taking her wand out.

"Just try and curse me, mudblood," said Draco, smirking.

"Enough," said McGonagall looking up from her desk. "I am fed up with your arguments. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, come to my desk," she commanded.

Hermione got up from her seat dreadfully; panic took over her senses as she made her way towards the Headmistress. She managed to get in trouble with McGonagall once again, all because of that arrogant prick.

"New rule! At the beginning of every detention you would hand me your wands, and I will hold on to them until you are out of here. I do not want to be responsible for anybody's death. You can practically kill each other with your tempers," she said, holding her hand out for them to give her their wands.

Hermione placed her wand in McGonagall's hand, and watched as Draco did the same, only with much more resent and hatred.

"Now go back to your work and make sure you complete it silently," McGonagall added, as she brought her attention back to her own work.

As Hermione and Draco walked back to their seats McGonagall looked up from the papers she graded once more.

"Oh, and muggle born students better be on that list when I get it, Mr.Malfoy," she said, looking at Draco sternly.

"Blood traitor." muttered Draco under his breath. Hermione heard the rude comment he directed towards the teacher and couldn't help but scowl in his direction.

"What are you scowling about?" he asked, glaring at her.

"At least have some respect to the Headmistress," said Hermione, glaring back.

"Don't tell me what to have towards whom. It's all your fault anyway," replied Draco nastily.

"How is it my fault?" she asked. "You were the one who didn't want to allow Muggle borns in the school. Remember?" she added accusingly.

"Because they're not worthy of coming here. They're not even worthy of having magic. I don't know how the hell they get it in the first place," sneered Draco.

"It is not up to you to decide. Just because you're a rich and spoiled brat doesn't mean the world rotates according to you," said Hermione, re-writing the list Draco messed up with his scribbling.

"And who does it rotate according to? Potter?" he asked, sneering.

"Shut up," said Hermione, huffing.

"You shut up," said Draco, glaring at her. "You're not worthy of talking to me, Granger."

"Like I really want to. If not to this damned detention I would have been studying right now," said Hermione, starting to relieve her anger out on him.

"No matter how much you study, you'll stay a mudblood, Granger, so don't bother," Draco said, waiting impatiently for the screen in the bowl to change.

"Git," shot Hermione.

"Dirt," replied Draco.

"Pathetic ferret," Hermione said.

"Stinking mud blood," Draco shot back.

"Spoiled prat," said Hermione.

"Weasel lover," said Draco glaring at her.

"Parkinson diseased," Hermione said, sniggering inwardly.

"Insufferable know it all." Draco practically yelled.

"ENOUGH!" yelled out McGonagall, as Hermione opened her mouth with yet another comeback. "What is it with the two of you? Do you not see me here? Or do you think I will just tolerate such language?" she asked, getting up from her chair.

"Sorry," Hermione managed to mumble nervously.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders in reply and sat down by the desk. He looked at the boring image that the Magic Seer showed, and yawned tiredly.

"Fifty points off from both of your houses, maybe that will teach you to respect me next time." added McGonagall sternly.

Hermione returned back to her seat only when she saw McGonagall sit back down. She couldn't believe it was such a close call. She almost got in really big trouble because of Malfoy. Again. She took her seat slowly, glaring in his direction. He just sneered in reply and waited for the bowl to show him the information of the pureblooded boy he saw through the Seer.

"These are the traits the Magic Seer should look for in students. Pureblooded, respected, and rich. That's the kind of people that should be allowed here, not filth such as you," said Malfoy, pointing to the ten year old boy.

"Shut up Malfoy," said Hermione, looking in the opposite direction. She didn't want to start another fight with Draco, and knew that he was bickering with her on purpose. He didn't mind getting expelled, yet he knew Hermione would die if she was. She wouldn't let him put that plan into action. The last thing she would do is cause him that satisfaction.

Detention was over half an hour later, but to both Hermione and Draco it seemed like an eternity. On the way out of detention Draco tried to pick another fight with Hermione, but she was too quick to get out. She knew he would try to do so, and practically ran out of detention.

They each arrived by their common rooms a short while afterwards, with intentions of heading to bed. Tomorrow was the big game, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor; Draco needed his energy to match up against Harry as a seeker, while Hermione needed hers to cheer for the Gryffindor team as loud as she could. Especially if Ron would win them the game.

Hermione took a quick shower once she was up in her dorm, and after a final exhausting sigh laid her head down on the pillow. She dreamed of tomorrow's game, dreamed of Gryffindor's victory, and the possible after party. With those sweet dreams she forgot all about Malfoy, and the problems attached to him.

Just a small note, that insult was not in any way directed to people with Parkinson disease. My late grandmother had Parkinson disease and I know it is not a laughing matter, I meant it in Pansy Parkinson kind of way. I hope nobody got insulted.


	10. Chapter 9

here's the next bit... sorry it took so long... thanks to all of you for readig and for reviewing :)

by the way, hmm a random i don't own any of it announcment, and yeah... read and review, haha

Chapter 9:

The night passed as with a blink of an eye and morning dawned early. Hermione woke up, stretching her hands over hear head. She yawned full heartedly and headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

On the way down to breakfast she met Ginny and walked alongside her. They discussed their present lives and the upcoming game. Hermione told her all about how horrible yesterday's detention was. Ginny promised to tamper with Malfoy during the game, yet Hermione said that he wasn't not worth it. After all, beating the Slytherin's while Malfoy was perfectly fine would be much more rewarding.

The girls ate breakfast along with Neville. Harry and Ron were already in the team's locker room, changing. Hermione ate her breakfast as quickly as she could. She wanted to run to the pitch and wish Ron good-luck before the game started. Ginny just said she'd see her in the bleachers and continued talking to Neville.

Hermione walked out on the pitch breathing in the crisp morning air. She spotted Ron immediately; he was stretching along-side of Harry.

"Hey," Hermione said, approaching her friends.

"Hi Mione," Harry greeted her with a smile.

"Hello," said Ron.

"I just came by to wish you good luck," said Hermione sweetly. "I hope you really do beat the Slytherins, because that's what they deserve; besides, it would drive Malfoy insane," she added with a smile.

"We will Hermione, don't worry about it," said Harry, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, if I don't screw up with the goal posts," Ron said nervously.

"I'm sure you wouldn't screw up Ron, you're an amazing goal keeper," Hermione blushed slightly.

"Thanks Hermione," Ron said as the tips of his ears turned red.

"Well, Ginny is waiting for me by the bleachers, so I have to go," said Hermione waving her hand goodbye. "Good luck once again," she added as she made her way to the bleachers.

The game started shortly after, and both Hermione and Ginny were on their feet cheering for their team. Ginny didn't speak to Harry much. She was too upset to talk to him, and was only at the game to support her brother as well as her house.

The game, as all the games versus Slytherin, was very aggressive. Bludgers were flying in every direction possible, and nearly killing half of the students in the air. Harry and Draco kept on flying in each others direction, barley missing each other. The loathing could be felt in the air, and Hermione was sure that everyone sensed it.

The final battle between the two seekers was at forty minutes into the game. It was 100 to 50 in Slytherin's favor, and the Slytherin's on the bleachers had a smug expression on their faces.

Draco and Harry were flying very closely to each other. At one point it seemed like Harry was closer to the snitch, and at the next Draco seemed to catch up. Hermione took out her binoculars and watched as the two enemies fought for the Snitch.

Hermione tried to ignore the "Weasley is our King" chant from the Slytherin side, but found it more disturbing than earlier. The crowd, started getting worked up now that the snitch was seen, were chanting louder than when the Slytherins scored. She decided not to worry her mind with their stupidity and concentrated on the game, muttering "Harry, please catch it," to herself.

Harry saw a bludger heading his way and ducked with his broom, scared to lose the game at the final minutes due to an injury like before. Luckily for him the duck caused his broom to fly faster, and he was able to reach the snitch before Draco arrived.

He held out the snitch, showing it to Malfoy with a smug smile on his face. The smile expressed nothing but "In your face." Draco glared at Harry and flew down as fast as he could; he wanted to get off the pitch without hearing the Gryffindors celebrate.

Hermione jumped up and squealed in joy. She and Ginny looked at each other when Harry caught the snitch and hugged each other, while jumping and yelling "We won!" They ran down the bleacher stairs; the Gryffindor team was now on the grass, celebrating their victory, and the girls wanted to join their celebration.

"A party in the Common Room!" Dean Thomas declared as he left for the kitchens. He went to retrieve some snacks, cakes, and pumpkin juice. He knew Ron would take care of the sweets and butterbeers.

Thirty minutes later, the Gryffindor common room was louder than ever. Music blasted, butterbeer bottles were thrown on the floor, and most of the students were talking loudly about the match. Hermione sat in a secluded corner along with Ron. They haven't really exchanged a word besides "good game" and "thank you," and Hermione wished she could have found a way to break the ice.

"So do you have to go to detention today too?" asked Ron, ending their long silence.

"Yeah," said Hermione, looking a little upset.

"It sucks that you have to go on weekends as well. I swear I would have killed Malfoy that day, if not for his cronies," said Ron, getting upset.

"I know Ron, but don't get upset over him right now. You should be happy you won the game and celebrate," replied Hermione.

"Yeah, Malfoy would sure be upset over it," Ron said, an evil smile finding its way to his lips.

"I know," said Hermione, giggling.

"So," Ron said looking at her.

"So?" she asked.

"Do you want me to walk you to detention?" Ron answered with a question.

"You don't have to Ron. Just enjoy the party, I'm sure it'll still be alive when I come back," said Hermione, getting up from her chair.

Ron followed suite and got up, walking her to the portrait hole.

"Let me know if he upsets you," said Ron, taking her hand in his.

"I will," said Hermione, kissing his cheek.

Ron's ears got red at the tips, as he smiled at her. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you?" he asked.

"Positive," she replied, making her way out of the portrait hole.

Hermione walked into detention and noticed Malfoy was late. She handed McGonagall her wand, and headed for her seat. Now that they didn't have their wands, McGonagall charmed the Seer to show the pictures and the information they needed on it's own. In a way Hermione was grateful that McGonagall took their wands away; they didn't really need them, yet she felt safer knowing Draco was disarmed. After all, if he tried to kill Dumbledore, what wouldn't he try?

Draco arrived to detention ten minutes late and in the worst spirits Hermione had ever seen him. He took a seat by her, glaring at her, and later at the Seer. Hermione felt awkward sitting next to him still. Although she should have gotten used to it by now, she couldn't help but feel his energy bump in against hers.

They worked in silence; Draco didn't open his mouth because he knew it would open up a can of worms regarding the match. And that was the last thing he wanted to discuss at the moment. He had enough of Pansy's "comfort talk" he couldn't talk about the game anymore.

Detention passed slower than ever that day. Draco was upset about the game, and Hermione was scared to say a word. She knew that his current state was similar to a hungry lion's. He would jump on the first prey his eyes caught, and Hermione didn't want to be that poor animal.

She made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, after what seemed to be the longest detention yet. Once she arrived by the common room, she saw that most of the students were asleep on either the couches or the armchairs.

She was half way to her dorm when she heard muffled sobs. She turned around to see where the cries were coming from. At first she couldn't find anyone, but the sobbing didn't' stop. Although it was a soft cry, Hermione heard it as loud as if it was under her ear.

After a few more seconds of searching, Hermione found whom she was looking for. The girl was curled up in the corner of the common room. Her knees were brought to her chest, and her head was lowered. Her hands were curled around her ankles, and her back was shaking as the tears flowed down her pretty face.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Oh my god, Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, running towards her hurting friend. She took one look at Ginny and knew something was very wrong. Ginny was not the kind of girl that would just sit there and cry. Something or someone must have hurt her very badly; the only question was, who?

Ginny looked up from her knees and saw Hermione coming in her direction. Her pretty face was tear-strained. She looked so fragile, so wounded, so unlike the Ginny Hermione knew. Her hair was a messy bundle of red flames, and her nose was red from tears. She looked at Hermione, and started sobbing all over again.

Hermione conjured a box of tissues and handed them to her. Ginny took a tissue and wiped the tears from her face; she then blew her nose into the tissue and looked blankly into space. Hermione placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and asked her what was wrong once again.

"He left Hermione, he really left," said Ginny as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

Hearing those words and the way they came out of Ginny's mouth was heartbreaking. Hermione felt like a knife went into her heart and stabbed her. She couldn't believe Harry took that step; she couldn't believe he actually left, leaving everyone behind, especially Ginny. She now realized the reason behind Ginny's tears. She now understood her friend's misery and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry hon," Hermione whispered, leaning over and comforting Ginny with a warm embrace.

Her heart aching, Ginny cried into Hermione's shoulders. The pain she felt consumed her greatly. It consumed her heart as well as her complete self. Ginny was hurting like she'd never hurt before. She felt as if the pain was implanted into every nerve in her body. Capturing her, wounding her. Killing her.

"And the worst thing is," Ginny said, sniffing. "Is that he never said goodbye." With those words newfound tears rolled down her face. Harder tears, bitter tears. Tears she feared she would shed for a long while.

She hoped the tears she cried will wash away the pain she felt. She hoped that all the thoughts of Harry, as well as the feelings she had for him, will flea her body. She prayed to god that her moist tears will put out the fire that burned inside her. The fire Harry ignited and left to die out.

Hermione knew there was nothing she could say or do to help her friend heal. Nothing could help her right now. She conjured a cup of water and handed it to Ginny. At first Ginny refused to take it, but once she saw the deadly glare in Hermione's face, she gave up and took the cup, sipping the contents slowly.

She then sat back down on the cold common room floor, in the initial position she was when Hermione walked in. She placed her head in between her knees and sobbed as she allowed herself to drown in sorrow and self pity.

Hermione felt heartbroken by the sight her eyes witnessed. She couldn't go upstairs and ignore her friend's tears. Yet no words of comfort could come out of her mouth. What was she to do in a time like this? How was she to help if she couldn't find a way?

She decided there was nothing she could do, but be there for her heartbroken friend. Hermione sat by Ginny, not daring to leave her side for a mere second. She comforted her silently, ignoring the tiredness that threatened to take over her body. The only sounds that broke the silence were Ginny's alternate sobs.

Hermione placed her arms around Ginny, and stayed up with her the whole entire night. They just sat there, transfixed in the same position, as they welcomed the first rays of sunshine.

Although Ginny never spoke to Hermione, let alone raised her head from her knees throughout the night, she appreciated having her there. After all, Hermione helped her realize that she wasn't completely alone; and that with enough will and support, she could get over Harry, and feel complete once again.

Hermione looked down at Ginny as she slowly raised her head. She looked at Hermione and gave her a weak smile. Hermione smiled back and asked if she was ok. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders, and got up.

Hermione allowed Ginny to walk away without saying a word, she knew that right now Ginny needed comfort and peace, and she was willing to provide her with both. She helped Ginny up the stairs to her dorm to get ready for school, and headed to the bathroom herself to wash her face with cold water.

A few minutes later, Hermione found herself walking along side Ginny down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Hermione was about to push the great doors open when she heard Ginny say her name.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I can't go in there," said Ginny, looking at her friend apologetically.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it'll be loud and crowded, and I'm just not in the mood for that. Besides people will ask questions, and I don't want to deal with anybody right now," explained Ginny.

"I understand," said Hermione. "Do you want me to get you something to eat?" she asked.

"No. I'm fine," Ginny replied as she turned around and walked away.

Hermione walked into breakfast and sat by Ron. It felt weird not having Harry sitting there next to them. Ron gave her a weak smile, and continued playing around with his food.

"How is she?" he asked, after ten minutes of silence.

"Not well," Hermione answered sincerely.

"Did Harry say anything to you?" Ron asked, looking up at her.

"No," answered Hermione, "How about to you?" she asked.

"Nothing," answered Ron, sighing deeply.

The bell distracted both Ron and Hermione from their thoughts. Together they got up and walked towards class, their spirits low. Hermione didn't know how she made it through the day, but before she could realize, it was seven fifty, and she was due in detention in ten minutes.


	12. Chapter 11

a/n: first of all, thank you all so much for the reviews!!! new readers, oh wow, i'm so flattered there are new people reading this fanfic, i'm glad you gave it a chance and i hope you will enjoy the rest of it just as much, i have a lot planned for this, hope you all like it :)

and on another note, Harry is not dead, he just left to find horcruxes and as arrogant as he is, he didn't say a thing about it to anyone and he just left, and ginny is hurt because she was waiting for him, and he just ran without saying a word to her, yes i know he is lame. sighs

on yet another note, the detention the next day took place at the end of the day, not at the begining, it was after classes and blah... hehe, and they have detention everyday, weekdays and weekends, at 8 pm.

Hope all of you will review this next chapter, i had a very hard time with it, i was stuck in horrible writer's block around this time, hopefully it doesn't suck and you all like it, tell me what you all think :)

Chapter 11:

"What's with the face, Granger?" asked Draco, as soon as McGonagall turned her attention away from the pair.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" asked Hermione, not in the mood to argue at that precise moment.

"You look horrible! Not like you ever look good, but what's with the dark circles under your eyes? Were you up blowing Weasley all night?"

"Fuck off Malfoy," said Hermione bitterly.

"Don't tell me what to do Mudblood."

"Don't call me a Mudblood, if your head is too thick to realize I have a name, don't call me anything at all," spat Hermione, glaring in his direction.

She didn't have any sleep, and her best friend left without even saying a word to anyone. She was angry, tired and cranky; she was in no mood to mess around with Malfoy. She was fed up with his immature insults, and unbearable behavior. Today was not a day to mess around with Hermione Granger.

Draco just snorted in reply to her glare and went back to his work. He was a little taken aback by her sudden outburst so he decided to drop the subject for the time being; but he would get back at her… he knew so for sure.

Detention ended with the same tense silence as it started. Hermione didn't take her eyes off her work for one minute; she was bitter and didn't bother hiding it.

Hermione couldn't feel more relieved to leave that classroom. She fast walked back to her common room, hoping to see Ginny there. She hasn't seen her since that morning and was in desperate need to know if she was all right.

She slowly walked into the common room and looked around. It was empty aside from Ron, who was sitting on an armchair staring at the fire. Hermione walked towards him and took the seat on the armchair next to him. Ron was the one to break the silence first.

"How was detention?" he asked, anger towards Malfoy still sensed in his voice.

"Same as always," Hermione answered, giving him a weak smile. "How is Ginny?" she asked.

"She looks pretty much the same. She went to bed early, said she was very tired," said Ron, a little concerned.

"She'll be better," Hermione said, in an attempt to reassure both of them.

"I hope so," sighed Ron, "Where do you think Harry is?" he asked, his gaze not leaving the flames that were now starting to die out.

"On the hunt for Horcruxes, most likely. Probably in some empty shack, hiding. I still don't understand why he didn't tell us about it; we could have helped him," said Hermione, a little anger visible on her fair face.

"I know. I am very upset as well. I mean, we're his best mates, how can he hide this from us? We were supposed to find them together, and battle together. And he just leaves, without saying a word," Ron finally let out some of his anger.

"Well there's nothing we can do right now. I guess we'll just stay on the look out for any information on him, and just wait for him to contact us. I just hope he'll turn to us if he will need our help," sighed Hermione.

"Are you tired?" asked Ron, looking at her sweetly.

"A little, but it's not so bad," said Hermione, as a yawn escaped her lips.

"I think it's pretty bad," Ron smiled.

Hermione smiled back sweetly. Ron got up from his seat and gave Hermione a hand.

"Here, let me help you get up," he said shyly.

Hermione took his hand with a smile.

"Thanks," she said, "I needed it."

"Anytime," replied Ron, walking her towards the stairs to the girls' dorms.

"I appreciate you staying up with Ginny last night," said Ron, truthfully.

"She is my best friend Ron, I would do anything for her," Hermione replied with a smile. "Good night," she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night," said Ron, as the tips of his ears turned a bright shade of magenta.

During the next week Hermione's schedule didn't change much. She still had detention with the annoying prat, and nothing much to look forward to.

Ginny was feeling much better. Time did heal her, maybe not completely, but she had her mind off of Harry for most parts of the day. She also learned to accept the fact that he left and that she needed to move on.

After a quick dinner Hermione and Ginny made their way back to the common room. They wanted to get finished on homework before anybody was there to distract them with senseless talk. Inside the common room the girls had seen something they didn't think they would see that year. A notice was pinned to the announcement board, about a trip to Hogsmeade in the upcoming weekend. Hermione assumed all the trips to be cancelled, since they were in a war against Voldemort, but realized her assumptions were wrong.

"A trip to Hogsmeade, that's a bit odd, but awesome none the less," said Ginny, smiling.

"Yeah, it'll be cool. We need a break from all the work we've been doing," Hermione said.

A few hours later Hermione found herself in detention, in higher spirits than she's been all week. She smiled to McGongall when she walked in and took her usual seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sat on the armchair in the Slytherin common room. He saw the notice of the trip to Hogsmeade. He knew Pansy expected him to ask her to accompany him, but he was in no mood to approach her right now. He was annoyed by her, which was typical; it wasn't exactly her fault, and he was leading her on, but he could have cared less.

After all, he was Draco Malfoy.

At ten minutes to eight, he started making his way to detention. He was used to going to detention by now, but still hated it. Spending his precious time with a Mudblood; closely watched by McGonagall. He loved taunting her though. He knew she wouldn't do anything to risk explosion and it made it all the more fun for him. He knew what he will taunt her about tonight. Harry Potter.

Draco wasn't as stupid as most of the Gryffindors assumed him to be. He noticed Harry disappeared a week ago, and he had a very good guess for the reason behind his disappearance. He was just wondering how come the other two lames didn't tag along.

Walking into the classroom, Draco noticed Hermione in her seat, working with the Seer. He took the seat next to her and snorted loudly enough for her to hear.

"What are you snorting about?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Just a thought that crossed my mind," said Draco, an evil grin playing on his pretty face.

Hermione just ignored him and went back to her work. After a few more minutes she heard Draco snort again. She turned to him abruptly and asked "What is it now?" in an annoyed manner.

"I was just wondering, why is it that neither you, nor the Weasel, are accompanying Potter on his journey in the path to the Dark Lord?" asked Draco, with a smug smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Hermione, turning her head back to her work.

"Oh yes you do, you know you do. I mean I really don't blame him, how can a Mudblood and a Weasel be of any help? Either way he wouldn't succeed. He escaped the Dark Lord by chance the previous times. I doubt he would be so lucky right now," Draco said, looking at the seer with an expression of pure boredom on his face.

"I told you not to call me a Mudblood," said Hermione furiously, hoping to get off the topic of Harry.

"Did you really expect me to listen?" asked Draco smirking.

"Whatever," said Hermione, tossing her hair to the side angrily, and looking back at the Seer.

"Don't whatever me, you stinking mudblood," Draco glared at her.

"I can whatever whoever I want, you egoistic ferret," Hermione replied, shooting daggers in his direction. "Besides, can you come up with a better insult than Mudblood? It seems like your vocabulary is running short," added Hermione, now with a smug smile on her face.

"I would erase that smile off my face if I were you, Granger, you wouldn't want the professor thinking you're up to something. Would kill your reputation of the annoying teacher's pet," said Draco, looking at her gleefully.

"I'd rather be the annoying teacher's pet, rather than the wanna be Death Eater."

At this remark Draco's nostrils flared, Hermione was under the impression he would shoot fire out of them at any given moment. She looked away from his face, and went back to her work, smiling inwardly.

"What would a stinking Mudblood like you know about Death Eaters? Just because you get high marks at school doesn't mean that you're a real witch, or that you will ever be one."

"I'll prove that I'm a real witch when I'll curse you to oblivion," muttered Hermione, glaring.

"I want to see you try," said Draco, with a teasing smile.

"Oh you will, believe me. I still can't believe I have to work with such a stupid git as you," huffed Hermione angrily.

"And I can't believe I have to work with a filthy and stinking Mudblood such as you," said Draco, raising his voice.

"Better being Muggle born as oppose to an arrogant Slytherin,"

"A handsome arrogant Slytherin, unlike an ugly bushface,"

"Who are you calling an ugly bushface?" yelled out Hermione, angrily.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" asked Draco, smirking.

"I have. And I love how I look. Now I suggest you erase that smirk off your face before I erase it for you."

"You love how you look? Honestly Granger, get real!"

"I am real, and besides what is it to you?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing to me. It only makes a lot of things clearer," shrugged Draco.

"A lot of things like what?"

"Like the reason behind you dating the Weasel; nobody else will ever look at a stinking Mudblood."

"First of all I'm not dating Ron. Second of all, Krum obviously didn't care that I'm Muggleborn, and thirdly you shouldn't be talking," fumed Hermione.

"What do you mean, I shouldn't be talking?" At that point both Hermione and Draco totally forgot about their detention and the Seer, they were standing in the classroom, facing each other, and gritting through their teeth, trying their best not to burst into yells.

"You've had Pansy stuck on you for over a year now, doesn't really make you a true player, does it?"

"Pansy is just a toy I entertain myself with. It's not like I'm going to marry her."

"Well, that's not what she thinks, the poor girl really has her hopes up," said Hermione, smirking.

"Mine and Pansy's relationship is my own problem. But it still doesn't stop you from being an insufferable know it all."

"Or your from being an egoistic git."

"Ha, comes from the annoying ass-kisser," snorted Draco.

"I wouldn't really laugh if I were a stupid ferret, Malfoy."

"Neither would I if I were a stinking Mudblood."

"STOP calling me a Mudblood," yelled out Hermione, which shocked both Draco and Professor McGonagall.

Draco opened his mouth with another remark but closed it once he noticed Professor McGonagall approaching them, her lips dangerously thinned and a very stern look upon her strict face.


	13. Chapter 12

a/n hmm just a random i don't own anything from the harry potter world, it all belongs to the fabolous JKR. Thanks for reviewing, and please do so more often, i happen to have a horrible addiction to reviews cheeky grins

thanks a lot to everyone who are following and reading this :0)

Chapter 12:

Hermione sank in her seat as her heart sank to her feet. She hated her tongue at that precise moment. She hated herself for opening her mouth and for letting Draco get to her. After all when did it ever bother her when he called her names. Deep inside she knew Draco was aiming for them to get expelled, and she couldn't believe she was fooled enough to willingly cooperate. Hermione looked up at Professor McGonagall and dropped her gaze as soon as she saw the very unhappy look that was formed on it.

Professor McGonagall waited until Draco took his seat by Hermione, and with a final deep breath, to try and calm her fuming insides, she opened her pursed lips to speak.

"When will you realize it is you that are serving detention and not I? When will you understand that your behavior is unacceptable? Do you honestly desire to be expelled in your final year at Hogwarts? Do you really think it wise to push me that far?" asked McGonagall, looking from one student to the other.

Neither Hermione nor Draco dared to open their mouth and speak. They both knew McGonagall wasn't expecting an answer. They sat there and awaited their sentence, shooting random glares at each other.

"I am so ashamed of you. Both of you. Are you honestly telling me you cannot get along for a few hours a day? Not even in front of a teacher? What is it with you two? Is there some kind of mosquito that bites both of you on your way here?

I understand you were never too fond of each other, but this is getting ridiculous. I told you at the beginning of your detention session that I would treat you as adults, and now I see how gravely I was mistaken.

You act like two first years, fighting and calling each other names. Constantly glaring, muttering, yelling at each other. You do not even take a second to think back and realize that the Headmistress of the school is in this classroom with you. Have you no nerve? Have you no shame?

I didn't want to do it but I feel I must. You are no longer responsible for the Seer and it's outcome, I will leave that to the mature students in this school. From now on your detention will change. It will still be on a daily basis, in the same exact classroom, accompanied by me, but you will now be scrubbing a special trophy I purchased last time I visited Diagon Ally. Your detention would end the day this trophy sparkle flawlessly," said McGongagll, looking down at Draco, who was now wearing a look of utter disgust on his face.

"And I warn you, you will not get away with your arguing anymore. You will either get along, or get expelled, the choice is yours."

McGonagall searched behind her desk, and with a final satisfied grin, she reached for another large box. She took the contents out of it, it looked like nothing but an ordinary sports trophy, that was extremely filthy. It was about 4 feet tall, and had two large silver handles. It stood on a mahogany square stand, with the words "Wheezes Trophies" engraved in silver lettering on it.

"And I do feel that I must warn you scrubbing it with magic would not do the trick; I purchased this trophy from Fred and George Weasley." said McGonagall, as she conjured two clothes, and silver polish. She used her wand to remove the desk, placed the trophy in between Draco's and Hermione's chairs, and handed them the cloths and polish. She then turned around and sat behind her desk, all the while muttering about the insufferable behavior of the school's Prefect and Head Girl.

"Are you happy now?" asked Hermione through gritted teeth.

"Not quite as happy as I would have been if you were expelled."

Hermione decided to ignore Draco's remark, and took the cloth in her hand, placing some silver polish on it. She then placed her left hand on the handle while scrubbing her side of the trophy with her right hand. Draco just placed his hands behind his head and stretched out his legs. He decided he would let Granger do all the work. After all she must be used to scrubbing without magic, she is a Mudblood.

Hermione scrubbed as hard as she could, with the false hope that the trophy will soon sparkle and she will be set free from the chains of detention. She sat there scrubbing furiously while Draco sighed with boredom every few minutes. After half an hour of scrubbing she looked at the trophy and noticed that it was filthier than when Professor McGongall first placed it between them. She right away knew that there was something they were doing wrong.

"It's not working," she said furiously. Draco gave a boring yawn and asked her what she was talking about.

"The scrubbing, it's not working. The trophy is dirtier than when I started on it."

"You must be doing it wrong Granger."

"Well do it yourself, if you think you're so smart," said Hermione, throwing the cloth and polish at him.

Draco caught both the cloth and the polish immediately, and started scrubbing the trophy with an arrogant look on his face. After a minute of scrubbing he threw the cloth to the floor and sat back in the same position, with his hands placed behind his platinum blonde hair.

"What is it Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"I am a pureblood, I shouldn't be sitting here, scrubbing some lame trophy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. She had a strong feeling this trophy was bewitched, and knowing Fred and George Weasley, it was probably bewitched very cleverly. The question was how will she ever try and explain it to the arrogant blonde that sat in front of her?

"McGongall said this trophy is from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," started Hermione.

"So?" asked Draco with a sneer.

"So, it means it's bewitched. If McGongall said our detention is to last until we get the trophy clean, there must be a method that we need to figure out together."

"What are you getting at Granger?" asked Draco impatiently.

"I'm not sure. I know Fred and George, and only God knows what they could come up with. All I'm sure of, is that as long as we scrub it separately it only gets filthier. The only reasonable way is for us to scrub it together."

"You want me to touch the same object as you at the same time Granger? You must be joking," sneered Malfoy. "I will not risk being spread with mudbloodness," he added with a smirk.

"Well than, we will serve detention until we graduate, because I am NOT getting expelled!" fumed Hermione, folding her arms and tapping her foot angrily.

Draco sat quietly for five minutes, pondering over his options. He could either cooperate with Granger, get that bloody trophy clean and stop wasting his time, or he can be himself, and just serve detention for only God knows how long. He didn't really like the aspect of working with the Mudblood, but the thought of seeing her on a daily basis for the next nine months made him shudder. He stretched out his hands and reached for the handle of the trophy as McGongall's voice broke the awkward silence that formed. It was ten minutes past midnight and they were finally dismissed to their dorms.


	14. Chapter 13

a/n oh wow, so many followers thus far, it is quite the blessing

I just wanted to say thank you so much for giving this fanfic a shot, and i really do hope you will enjoy the rest of it

and if you are not too lazy, please leave a review

I just want feedback this way i know more or less what in the plot my readers enjoy the most, just for future refrences; besides, reviews make me happy,

and when i am happy, i write, a lot, which means mucho uppies for you grins

oooh good news, i got upto chapter 18 written, i know it's not much, but i promise it'll be fun to read (i think it will be...)

hmm enough blabber, here's chapter 13 :0)

Chapter 13:

"How was your detention last night, love?" asked Pansy, throwing her arms around Draco's neck early the next morning.

"Worse then ever," muttered Draco, releasing himself from her grip. "McGonagall decided to make us scrub some stupid trophy."

"Why love? What happened?" A concerned look covered Pansy's face.

"She said me and the Mudblood were fighting too much."

At his words Blaise fell into a fit of laughter. Pansy glared at Blaise and told him it wasn't funny with pouting lips.

"What did she really expect?" asked Pansy, looking concerned again. "Did she think you and that nasty Granger would just play nice?"

"I don't know what she expected, she keeps on talking about how I'm a prefect, and Granger is a fucking Head Girl; about how shocked she is that we behave that way in front of the Headmistress," Draco snorted. "Headmistress, this place really is going to the dogs."

"Well just let the Mudblood do all the scrubbing," said Pansy.

"I tried; the lame trophy just gets dirtier."

Blaise snorted at his words and started laughing again.

"What is it that you find so funny?" asked Draco with an angry sneer.

"Everything," answered Blaise, as he continued laughing. Malfoy just ignored him and headed towards the portrait hole.

"Draky, I know you're a little upset and this is not a good time, but the Hogsmeade trip is on Saturday, and you still didn't…" said Pansy, waiting for him to ask her to go with him.

"I still didn't what?"

"Well, you still didn't say a thing about it to me."

"Why would I say a thing about it to you?" asked Draco, knowing all too well where this conversation would lead to.

"Well, because I'm your girlfriend," said Pansy in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Don't you know about the trip to Hogsmeade?"

"I do, but I expected you to… you know… plan something for the both of us, possibly a romantic day."

At her words both Draco and Blaise snorted in unison. Blaise quickly apologized and left the common room before Pansy had a chance to glare at him, while Draco smirked with his trademarked arrogance.

"Why are you snorting?" asked Pansy, hurt.

"Because you're amusing me."

"Is it really that amusing that I expect a hint of romance from my boyfriend?"

"Pansy, we're together, why can't you be happy with what there is and drop it?"

"Because I am not happy with what it is. Draco you're with me, but it feels like you force yourself to be with me. I'm with you because I love you, and I show you that love every single day of my life."

"I know," Draco cut in, obviously annoyed. "Perhaps you overflow me with your love."

"You really are an ass, you know that," said Pansy, storming out of the common room, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders in reply and walked out of the common room, heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And it's so much worst right now. I can't believe I almost got expelled because of that prat. I mean, I just lost control, something just twitched in my mind, and I couldn't stop myself. I felt so horrible when McGonagall came up to us. I thought she would take my head duties away for sure.

Now I'm stuck with that arrogant ferret, scrubbing some trophy. You know what Ron? You should really write to Fred and George, I mean really, just find out how exactly I'm suppose to clean that trophy. Ooh and don't forget to thank them for their brilliancy from me," ranted Hermione.

Ron and Ginny were seating across from her at breakfast. She had just seen them since her detention last night and was filling them in with all the events. Ron and Ginny listened attentively, Ginny glared in Draco's direction every time Hermione mentioned an insult Draco threw at her, and Ron kept his fists clenched and his teeth grinding.

"So now, I am basically stuck there until I can figure out how to clean that trophy. I mean, if Malfoy would just cooperate with me, we could be done with detention in a blink of an eye. But he has to be an arrogant pureblood, he just has to feel superior and act like a prat. Ugh I'm fed up with talking about it, how have you been?" Hermione finally asked, calming down a little bit.

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders in reply to her question, while Ron looked down at his food. He wanted to talk to Hermione about another subject. A subject that was far from Malfoy and her detention, a subject he's been pondering about since the notice of the trip to Hogsmeade.

As if reading Ron's mind, Ginny grabbed her school bag, and left the Gryffindor table. She had Divination in the Astronomy tower, and didn't want to be late to class. Ron decided to seize that opportunity; it was already Tuesday and their trip to Hogsmeade was due on Saturday. He wanted to ask her out before his courage left him.

"So, at least we got Hogsmeade to look forward to," he started awkwardly.

"Yeah at least that," sighed Hermione.

"I was thinking," Ron broke the awkward silence, he then cleared his throat. "Are you going with somebody?" he asked hesitantly.

"No," answered Hermione, hoping this conversation would lead to what she dreamed of for the past three years.

"Well, how about you go with me?" Ron finally gathered enough strength to ask. "As a couple, I mean," he added, shoving his hair from his face nervously.

Hermione was bewildered. She couldn't believe he finally gathered enough courage to ask her. Butterflies were doing jumping jacks in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't care one bit. Ron had finally asked her out.

"I would love to go with you," she answered, a smile spread on her face.

"Brilliant," replied Ron, looking happier then he had in days. "I will wait for you in the common room then, and we will go together from there."

"Great," said Hermione, smiling sweetly.

They quickly finished their breakfast and went to their first class of the day. Now that Harry was gone, it felt a little weird being just the two of them all the time, although neither of them minded one bit. It gave them a chance to get even closer as friends and just feel comfortable around each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So did you plan a romantic getaway with Pansypoo?" Blaise wore a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Fuck you," Draco replied, glaring at him.

"But honestly Draco, all the girl wants is some romance."

"Then she is more then welcome to find it with another guy. I am not changing for anybody, especially for Parkinson."

"Too bad she doesn't realize it," said Blaise, thoughtfully.

"What can I do about that?"

"It's your life mate, live it how you see fit. I would have dumped the bitch a long time ago if I were you, obviously you don't care about her."

"I should, she really is starting to get on my nerves," confessed Draco.

"I swear I'm having déjà vu," Blaise joked, laughing.

"Shut up," said Draco, pushing him to the side playfully, and laughing along.

The two friends were on their way to lunch in the Great Hall, discussing as usual, their everyday lives.

"Who are you going to take to Hogsmeade this weekend?" asked Draco.

"I don't know yet, I might just hang out with Crabbe and Goyle."

"Ugh these two dwarfs. I swear at times I think their brains are smaller than a flobberworm's."

"Yeah, it might seem like that at times. I'm kind of used to it already, doesn't bother me as muc…"

Draco looked up at Blaise, expecting him to finish his sentence, when he noticed his attention was distracted by something in the far end of the Great Hall. Draco tapped his friends shoulder to get his attention back, but he seemed to be concentrating on someone in particular.

Being as curious as ever, Draco looked in the direction of Blaise's transfixed stare and saw Ginny Weasley, standing by the Gryffindor table, wearing a pair of very tight jeans, and a low cut sweater.

Wearing the biggest sneer he could muster, Draco looked at Blaise and opened his mouth to speak.

"Fancying a Weasel, are we?"

"What?" Blaise asked, looking a little lost. "Hemm, no," he coughed nervously. "I was just looking at the…"

"At the Weasel in tight jeans, I noticed. Thought you spazzed out on me. Since when do you fancy her?"

"I do not fancy her. I wasn't looking at her at all," answered Blaise defensively.

"Sure you weren't," said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"I would never fancy a blood traitor."

"Uh-huh, keep on saying that to yourself."

"Just shut up will you?"

"I didn't say a word. Besides, she did blossom to be quite a flower. I never expected a Weasel to look so good in a pair of jeans," admitted Draco.

"Doesn't really matter how good she looks," said Blaise, throwing a last glance in Ginny's direction. "Doesn't change the fact that she's a blood traitor. "

"I would re-think that if I were you Blaise, now with the famous Harry Pothead gone, the possibilities might be endless. Besides, she's a feisty one," said Draco, wiggling his eyebrows.

Blaise just laughed at his remark, and sat down by the Slytherin table, stuffing his mouth to avoid saying another word. He did find her to be very hot, because honestly she was. Her raving red hair, bouncing playfully against her shoulder. Her velvety skin, contrasting with her strong face features. Maybe he would try and work it with her now that Potter was gone; what did he really have to lose?


	15. Chapter 14

a/n so so so sorry for the long wait, i promise it wouldn't happen again, it was a long finding a new beta process, but it's all better now huggs all thanks for sticking with me :)

Chapter 14:

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" asked Hermione, looking at Draco with a bitter expression.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied impatiently.

He was sitting by the trophy, holding one of the cloths with the tips of his fingers, looking utterly disgusted. He pressed the cloth to the trophy lightly, making sure his thick yellow gloves did not make any contact with the silvery surface.

"Not scrubbing that's for sure," huffed Hermione.

"I am scrubbing! If you do not like the way I scrub, too bad for you. I am not getting any closer to that trophy."

"Ugh, you are unbearable. Would you scrub normally so we can get this over with, or what? I mean honestly, you're wearing the thickest pair of gloves I've ever seen."

"I told you I am not getting any closer to it!" Draco stood his ground stubbornly.

"You know what? Do as you please," exclaimed Hermione, as her attention was drawn back to scrubbing the trophy on her side. She was holding the trophy with one hand, while scrubbing it feverishly with the other.

"It really isn't helping you know," Hermione tried to reason with him again, half an hour into the detention. "The trophy just looks dirtier then when we first started on it."

Draco just glared at her, as if it was all her fault. "What is it that you expect of me?"

"Cooperation."

"Honestly, Granger."

"Why are you being so stubborn? Why can't you just scrub it normally so we can get this over with?"

"I told you my reasons before."

"They are arrogant and selfish. I do not want to be stuck here forever just because you fear touching the trophy."

"I do not fear touching the trophy. I choose not to. There is a difference you know."

"Whatever, it's still ridiculous. I guess you enjoy being here on a nightly basis," she sneered.

That last sentence got to Draco. He muttered "Bloody hell." as he grabbed the trophy with his left hand, and started polishing it with his right.

"That's more like it," said Hermione, trying her best to stifle a laugh. She never thought she would live to see the day the prince of Slytherin scrub a trophy like an ordinary Muggle.

"This better work Granger, I'm telling you," muttered Draco, furiously.

"I truly hope so," said Hermione, more to herself.

"Oh you will be sorry if it doesn't."

"Really? What would you do?"

"I'm afraid you won't live to find out."

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?"

"I do not threat, I act," Draco clarified.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued to scrub. She noticed the trophy got dirtier yet once again. "What is it?" she thought to herself. They were cleaning it together; the trophy was bound to get cleaner, wasn't it?

There must be something they were doing wrong, just something. She didn't know what it was yet, but she would figure it out. She just had to.

"It's not working, Mudblood," sneered Draco, angrily.

What happened next was something neither of them expected. The handle Draco was holding, flattened out of his grip and formed a boxing glove at its tip. It magically lifted itself up and hit Draco square on his head.

"Ouch!" Draco yelled, throwing his gloves off and rubbing the quickly swelling area that the boxing glove had hit.

Hermione couldn't help but roll into a fit of laughter. Draco looked at her, and felt his rage hit new heights.

"What do you find so funny?" he fumed.

Hermione didn't answer, but continued laughing as the handle of the trophy went back to its original form. It took Hermione another two minutes to finally stop laughing; she wiped the tears that were caused by laughter from her eyes, and continued scrubbing the trophy, giggling every time the memory flashed in her mind.

'That would teach him not to call me a Mudblood,' she thought happily, as she felt a fresh roll of laughter begin at the pit of her stomach.

"It wasn't that funny," Draco remarked, his cheeks flushing with anger.

"Not to you," replied Hermione.

Draco just cast her a furious look, put his thick gloves back on and took a hold of the cloth full of polish once more. This time he was scrubbing the trophy without holding on to the handle, afraid it might hit him once more.

Midnight couldn't have arrived sooner. When McGonagall finally looked up from her grading work in order to release them, Hermione shot one last glance at the trophy. It did not look a bit cleaner then when they first started on it; on the contrary, it looked like it was hit with yet another filth bomb.

Perhaps it was all a waste of time. Perhaps this trophy couldn't be cleaned, and McGonagall used it to truly punish them. After all, no matter what they did, and however they tried it wasn't working. Or maybe it really did take a lot longer than one day of scrubbing to clean it. Hermione was naive to think they could be done with this detention in no time. From the looks of it, she would be stuck with Draco for a very long time to come.

She could no longer think of detention; she was tired and her head was aching. She smiled at the thought that today had to be the most amusing day she had in detention thus far. Hermione couldn't wait to tell Ron and Ginny all about how skillful their brothers were. After all inventing a trophy that could hit an arrogant Slytherin was bloody brilliant.

Hermione went to bed in higher spirits then she had all week. It was Wednesday, Draco got hit by the trophy, and it was only two days until the Hogsmeade trip, which meant her date with Ron. Life as of right now was as perfect as it could get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was your detention Drakypoo?" asked Blaise, mocking Pansy's annoying voice.

"Fine," muttered Draco, ignoring his friends attempt to annoy him.

"Why are you so angry? Did the Mudblood annoy you?" Now Blaise wore Pansy's trademark pouted lips.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped fucking annoying me," barked Draco.

"Someone is moody. Is it that time of the month?" asked Blaise, looking as serious as he could while stifling a laugh.

"You really are asking for a punch Zabini. I warn you, I will ignore the fact that you're my best mate," said Draco, his hands clenched into fists.

Blaise decided to cool off and sit on the armchair across from the fireplace. He had a good laugh and knew it was time to stop; he learned from other's experiences that driving Draco over the edge was not a wise move.

"Seriously, what happened?" he asked in his regular tone.

"Nothing." said Draco, remembering all too well the hard hit he had received; his head was still thumping with pain.

"It doesn't look like nothing," remarked Blaise.

Draco just shot him an angry glare, and looked into the fire. He knew telling Blaise what really happened would open up a whole new subject for laughter, and right now he wasn't really in the mood to be laughed at. He had enough of Granger's Mudblooded laughter.

"It's nothing of great importance Blaise. Can we just drop the subject?"

"I guess we could."

Draco looked into the fire for another minute, before he turned to Zabini with his trademark smirk.

"So, you were checking out a Weasel, Blaise. Truth be told, I never thought I'd see the day," teased Draco, as his friends face turned red.

"I told you before and I am telling you now, I wasn't looking at her."

"I told you before and I am telling you now, yeah right."

"You are unbearable, did you know that?"

"Pansy doesn't fail to remind me that every single day of my life," answered Draco, with a fake concerned sigh.

At his words, the two friends fell into a fit of laughter, which hardened when they imagined the hurt look she would have worn if she would have heard them.

"But seriously, being a blood traitor aside and all, the Weasley chick is kinda hot," said Draco, looking into the fire thoughtfully.

"I guess she is," agreed Blaise.

"And she is a pureblood. Definitely not the type to get serious with; I mean her family is a disgrace to the Wizarding World. But she looks like she would be a good fuck," opinioned Draco.

"She most definitely does."

"And quite a few boys dated her. Rumor says she dumped them all. There must be something about her that attracts males. I mean, even a few Slytherins asked her out."

"Did they? What did she say?" asked Blaise, suddenly interested.

"No, off course. That Gryffindor is a very hard nut to crack you know. That's what would make it all the more fun for you, the challenge," smirked Draco.

Hearing these words, Blaise was really considering going after the female Weasely. Honestly, his intentions would never get serious, and what's so bad about having some fun? Maybe he should go after her, just for the challenge of it; maybe proving no Gryffindor could ever turn him down would keep him busy for a little while. After all, it wasn't like there were any more interesting things to occupy his mind with while he was at Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter 15

Thanks a lot to everyone who are reading, if you're not feeling too lazy please leave a review and tell me what you think, but no flamers please :)

random comment: hmm if you were wondering, i still do not own anything ;) i wish i did though...

Chapter 15:

"Ginny! Help! Now!!!" yelled Hermione, her voice filled with panic.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Ginny, looking up from her Potions essay.

"My hair won't stay put. I don't have time to brew the potion I used for the Yule Ball, and I need it to look normal for my date with Ron," said Hermione desperately, her eyes begging for help.

"Don't worry Hermione, I read about a perfect charm for hair; I was originally planning on showing it to you, but I got distracted with my homework. Let's go to your dorm and help you prepare," encouraged Ginny, putting her homework away, and walking towards the stairs that led to the Girls Dorms.

"Oh Ginny, I don't know what I would have done without you," said Hermione, calming down a little bit.

"Okay, now the charm could be used to either keep your hair in its natural curls, or straighten it out. What do you want to do?" asked Ginny, once they reached Hermione's four poster bed.

"Well, I've never had my hair in normal curls, so I guess it would be a nice change. As long as it wouldn't turn bushy after a while."

"I think natural curls will look amazing on you; my brother wouldn't know what had hit him," said Ginny, drawing her wand.

She placed the wand on the root of Hermione's hair, and charmed one bushy lock at a time, by whispering the incantation. Hermione learned the charm was called the _Naturalisa_, and was used by many witch models.

By the time Ginny was finished Hermione looked mesmerizing. Her hair was no longer bunched into a big mess of curls. Every curl was defined beautifully and shined flawlessly. Her hair reached just below her rib cage, and was bouncing playfully down her back. She turned her head around to look in the mirror, and noticed how freely her hair moved when she turned her head. Once she looked in the mirror she couldn't help but gasp.

Never in her life have her curls been so tamed. Never has she looked at her natural hair and just plain loved it. She looked a little harder and touched her hair; feeling its soft texture underneath her fingertips. No, she wasn't dreaming, it really was her hair that looked so ravishing in the reflection of the mirror.

"Ginny, thank you so much," squealed Hermione, taking her friend into a choking hug.

"You're welcome Hermione, just try not to kill me," said Ginny, squeezing out of the hug that cut off her breath.

"Sorry Gin, I'm just so happy."

"I know you are, and I am happy for you. Come on lets get on to your make up," said Ginny, opening her make up box.

"Oh my god, how much make up do you own?" asked Hermione, looking at the big box that was filled with eye shadows, lip glosses, mascaras and eyeliners in every color possible.

"Not nearly as much as I need to own."

"Are you kidding? You have more make up than I have books, and that is saying something," giggled Hermione.

Ginny laughed along, and dug in her box, looking for the perfect eye shadow that would compliment Hermione's pretty face features.

It took Ginny half an hour to be finished with Hermione's make up from beginning to end. Hermione kept on sighing, and telling her it wasn't really necessary, while Ginny ignored her, and continued her artistic work.

"I hope I won't look like one of those porcelain dolls once you're finished with me," muttered Hermione, as Ginny applied some bronze to Hermione's cheeks.

"Just relax and trust me, can you?" asked Ginny, getting a little impatient.

"I guess I can," sighed Hermione.

"Voila!" announced Ginny, when she finished applying lip gloss to Hermione's lips.

"Gin, I'm scared to look," said Hermione, looking at her friend nervously.

"Don't be scared Hermione, you look beautiful," exclaimed Ginny, giving Hermione a large hand mirror.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the reflection in the mirror. Upon seeing herself, she blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She did not look like a porcelain doll at all; actually she looked quite natural, yet gorgeous.

Her make up was so gentle, yet it brought out her face features fiercely. She had a shimmery beige eye shadow on the base of her eyelids, and a dark brown color on the outer and inner corners of her eyes. Ginny used some black mascara on her upper lashes, and the result of it was amazing. Hermione always knew she had full eyelashes, but the added mascara gave them shape along with volume, that enhanced her beauty beyond a word of description. On the lips Ginny applied a very sheer nude lip gloss. It had a brownish shimmer to it, and complimented her full and beautifully shaped lips. Hermione looked at herself one last time before lowering the mirror.

"So, what do you think?" asked Ginny, looking at her friend expectantly.

Hermione couldn't say anything, mainly because she couldn't find a word to describe how she felt at that precise moment. All she could do was smile at her friend, to let her know just how greatly she appreciated it, all of it.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now go and get him," said Ginny playfully, as she began applying her own make up.

"Ginny," said Hermione mortified.

"What is it now Hermione?" asked Ginny teasingly.

"I don't know what to wear," said Hermione, emotions of panic overflowing once more.

"Come, I'm sure we'll be able to find something," smiled Ginny, leading Hermione to her closet.

Ginny browsed through Hermione's closet with much difficulty. It took her a long time to find something suitable, yet it wasn't exactly what Ginny was looking for.

"You know what? You need a new wardrobe. Remind me to take you shopping at the first chance we get," said Ginny, sighing.

"What am I going to do?" asked Hermione, terrified.

"I'll just alter your clothes for you, don't worry; you got me for a friend, remember?" soothed Ginny.

"Oh Ginny, you're just great," sobbed Hermione.

"No tears!" Ginny ordered. "You'll ruin your make up."

"Put these jeans on," she said, handing Hermione a pair of dark blue jeans; Hermione obeyed. The jeans had a weird shape to it. They were high cut, and fitted very loose. Ginny took hold of her wand and pointed it towards Hermione's jeans.

Soon enough, Hermione stood in front of Ginny, in low cut, tight fitting, skinny jeans.

"Ginny, I'm not sure I'll be able to walk in these," complained Hermione.

With one more swish of her wand, Ginny changed the texture of the jeans from coarse to stretchy.

"Is it better now?" asked Ginny.

"Much," smiled Hermione.

"Now, you need something cute for a top," remarked Ginny. She handed Hermione a baby blue sweater. It looked like the kind of sweaters little girls steal from their daddy's to walk around in comfortably around the house. Definitely not the kind of sweater a teenager would wear for a first date.

Ginny changed the color of the sweater to dark brown, and shrank it to fit tightly against Hermione's body. A few more swishes with her wand, brought the final result that was sure to take Ron's breath away. Hermione's ugly huge sweater was now very cute and trendy. It rolled off Hermione's shoulders in a big fold, and revealed Hermione's velvety skin; its length was shortened so it ended right bellow her belly button, leaving very little stomach skin to be revealed.

Ginny lent Hermione her dark brown cowboy boots that were now a very trendy fashion. They were calf high, and had small heels that were bound to be comfortable during their long day at Hogsmead. The skinny jeans fitted perfectly into the boots, and the look was complete with an added dark brown suede belt, that laid teasingly along Hermione's curvy hips.

"You look perfect!" exclaimed Ginny, giving her friend one last look.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, afraid to look in the full length mirror. Never in her life had she worn clothes that fit so tight, and seemed so revealing.

"Positive," beamed Ginny, leading Hermione towards the mirror.

Surprisingly enough, Hermione loved what she saw. As tight as the clothes felt, they did not look it. She looked very cute, yet there was lots left to the imagination, which was always a good thing. Hermione turned around and saw how the clothes Ginny altered brought out her curvy figure. Hermione endured a breathtaking beauty, yet she constantly failed to reveal it.

"Ginny, thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you," said Hermione, hugging her friend.

"Don't thank me, thank Mother Nature, she was very kind to you," said Ginny, as she once again returned to getting ready herself.

Hermione waited for Ginny while she got ready. Ginny settled with leaving her hair in its beautiful red waves. She applied make up that was just as simple and beautiful as Hermione had on; only Ginny chose shimmery white, and bright turquoise colors for herself. The pattern of Ginny's eye shadow was a little different, but it complimented her brown eyes like no other pattern could.

For her outfit, Ginny picked out a short light denim skirt, and a turquoise turtleneck sweater. The sweater was tight against her upper body, yet it covered it completely, and as an add on she picked a matching denim jacket, that was waist high.

Ginny was a big believer in the rule that if you want to look sexy, yet elegant you can only reveal one body part at a time; in her case, she revealed her stunning legs. She picked out cute dark turquoise boots that had a flat heel and a pointy toe.

"All ready," said Ginny, smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look stunning," said Hermione.

"Thanks, so do you," replied Ginny smiling; the two girls grabbed their traveling cloaks and made their way down to the Gryffindor common room.


	17. Chapter 16

I don't own anything, please review, love ya'll :)

Chapter 16:

"Look! I can't believe it's her."

"Is it really the head girl? Sure doesn't look like her."

"Look at her hair, it's normal, oh my god. I never imagined it would look so beautiful."

Hermione heard the whispers all around her. Every student in the common room was practically staring at her. It felt an awful lot like the night of the Yule ball. She was once again the center of attention, and she had to admit it did feel flattering. She glanced at Ginny one last time, and left to the spot where Ron was standing; his back turned to her, as he was talking to Dean Thomas.

She gently tapped Ron's shoulder, and waited for him to turn around. Dean who was standing behind Ron, dropped his jaw at the notice of her. Ron slowly turned around smiling, as he said "Finally, took you lon…" He lost his words when he saw her.

Hermione noticed his gaping and blushed harder then she had all night; she looked down at her feet and waited for him to say something, anything.

"You…" Ron coughed nervously. "You… um… you look…" he stumbled for words.

"What?" Hermione asked in a whisper, looking up at his blushing face.

"You look mesmerizing," said Ron, looking down at his date disbelievingly.

"You really think so?" she asked nervously.

Ron nodded his head, being too shy to say anything else. An awkward silence followed for the next minute, before Hermione offered to exit the common room, since it was already half empty.

They walked silently toward the great oak doors. Most of the students were in the packed hall, awaiting the doors to open. Ron and Hermione just stood next to each other silently, they didn't bother to talk since the hall was filled with chatter so loud, they would never hear each other over it.

Once the doors finally opened, the couple walked out into the fresh air and down the familiar path to Hogsmeade. Hermione was curios as to what Ron had in mind. Had he planned something for them to do that day? Or did he figure he would let her decide?

They walked rather silently, having small talk every once in a while. The topic of their small talks was usually Harry, and Hermione couldn't help but feel disappointed. Knowing they were on a date, they both acted uncomfortably around each other, which was bound to ruin the mood; yet neither of them could have helped it. This did feel weird.

Hermione shrugged the feelings of awkwardness out of her mind, assuming it was just nerves; she looked up at Ron smiling, Ron returned the smile nervously, leading her into Hogsmeade.

"So," Ron started, "I was thinking, we could browse around the shops if you wish, and then have a lunch or something at Madam Puddifoots," he offered nervously, the tips of his ears turning redder by the minute.

"Sure, sounds good to me," smiled Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was seating in the Three Broomsticks, with Luna and Neville for company. She was curious as to what Hermione and Ron were doing at that moment. How was their date going? Were they getting along well enough? She really hoped things would work out between them, after all, they were two of her favorite people.

Neville left for their drinks while Ginny stayed by Luna. Luna was reading her father's magazine and talking about some sort of worms that could eat a person's flesh. Ginny just smiled at her, and continued looking into space. Then she saw a group of Slytherins enter the pub.

It was Draco Malfoy, with Pansy Parkinson practically glued to him. To his left stood Zabini, while Crabbe and Goyle hung around in the back. The Slytherin's walked past their table, shooting angry sneers in their direction. Ginny gave them the dirtiest look she could muster and turned her attention back to Luna.

Neville was making his way back with their drinks, stumbling across the way; when he spotted the Slytherins, his legs felt like he was hit with the Jelly Leg curse and he fell, hitting his face hard against the cold floor. The three bottles of Butterbeer broke, spilling their contents all over the pub. Neville stayed lying on the floor with a very miserable and embarrassed look on his chubby face.

Ginny ran to Neville, and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking around at the enormous mess that was caused from the incident.

"I'm fine," mumbled Neville. "I'm sorry for the Butterbeers, I'll go get us three more bottles," he added nervously.

"Don't," Ginny stopped him before another catastrophe could be caused. "I'll take care of it," she added quickly, making her way to the counter.

The Slytherins were seated by a table near the counter. As she walked by their table Ginny couldn't help but hear that the topic of their conversation was her.

"Does she think she looks pretty dressed like that?" sneered Pansy.

Crabbe and Goyle grunted, not taking their eyes off of Ginny's legs for one second. Pansy noticed their pathetic stares and turned her attention to Draco, while Draco ignored her completely; he was engaged in a whispered conversation with Blaise.

"Go for it, right now!" he ordered Blaise.

"Are you sure right now is a good time?" Blaise asked.

"As good as any. Did you see her bloody legs?" smirked Draco.

"Yeah," answered Blaise dreamily, as he left the table and headed towards Ginny's direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione walked around the shops in Hogsmeade. They didn't buy anything in particular, although Ron offered to pay for whatever Hermione wished. Hermione didn't pick anything out because she knew Ron's family suffered great money problems and she didn't want him wasting the little money he had on her.

At around 2 p.m. they headed to Madam Puddifoot's for a romantic lunch. They entered the restaurant, and were seated in a far booth. Ron smiled at Hermione nervosouly, and she returned the smile, wondering what they will be doing for the next hour or so, when they didn't have anything but food to distract them from each other.

"What would you like?" Ron asked, when the waitress brought them the menus.

"I'm not really sure. Something light, I had a big breakfast," said Hermione, looking at the different varieties of salads.

At the end, she settled on a garden salad with grilled chicken, while Ron ordered roast beef with mashed potatoes. They sat quietly, each playing around with their foods. Hermione knew that if they would have sat there as friends, they would have had an endless conversation that would have covered every single topic. She couldn't understand why there was a weird tension between them. They both liked each other very much.

Was it that their friendship was so strong that they couldn't really be anything more then friends? Or could it be that she anticipated the moment so much, that now when it finally came it just wasn't it. She sat there, looking at Ron; he was eating his food and seemed to enjoy every bite. She wondered if he felt that there was a tension between them. Did he feel as awkward as she did, or was the problem only with her?

Hermione decided to throw the thoughts away from her mind, and started on her salad. It was very delicious, and very light. Exactly what she wanted. They both sat in the restaurant, eating, and smiling at each other from time to time.

When they finished with their entrée's the waitress came back and asked if they wanted some desert. They settled on a fruit platter with some yogurt, and sat there, waiting for the waitress to bring it.

"So…" started Ron, "How was your salad?"

"It was very good. Thank you," smiled Hermione.

"The roast beef was good as well," said Ron, another awkward silence followed his words.

A minute later, Ron tried to break the ice once again.

"You really do look beautiful Hermione," said Ron, moving a little closer to her.

"Thanks," she blushed, looking down at her knees.

"You don't need to blush," said Ron, "I am being honest," he said as he brought his hand to her chin and lifted it.

Hermione felt so nervous, Ron was touching her face, he was getting closer; she expected to feel the familiar butterflies zooming around in her stomach, but they never came. 'What's going on?' she thought to herself.

Ron leaned in and planted a soft and sensitive kiss on her lips. Hermione returned the kiss, hoping it will bring her butterflies back, but it didn't. She just sat there, kissing Ron; doing something she had wished to do for a very long time, and there were no butterflies. Not even one. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with them?

They pulled away from the kiss, and looked in opposite directions, both blushing with embarrassment.

"Hermione," said Ron, hesitation audible in his voice.

"Yes?" she asked, turning her head slowly, to face him.

"Did it feel weird to you as well?" Ron asked, the tips of his ears turning a brighter red than Hermione had ever seen.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just nodded in reply.

"Why does it feel weird? In your opinion?" he asked, his cheeks flushing with heat.

"I don't know," confessed Hermione, "Maybe we're too close as friends."

"Maybe," Ron agreed, and they sat there in the most awkward silence yet, eating the fruit that arrived while they were engaged in a lip lock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want Zabini?" Ginny's cheeks flushed with anger, as Blaise Zabini placed his arms on both sides of the counter around her.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" he asked, smirking.

"No, I just asked you for fun," remarked Ginny sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I want you," said Blaise, coming closer to her.

Ginny snorted, and looked up at him, stifling a laugh as hard as she could. "Well, welcome to the club."

Zabini smirked at her, and couldn't help but love her reply. He knew Ginny Weasley was not the type of girl to take shit from anyone, and he had to admit that that was the main reason he felt so attracted to her.

"Now if you don't mind, get out of my way, my friends are waiting for me," Ginny said, holding three bottles of Butterbeer with an impatient look on her pretty face.

"But you see, I do mind," Blaise came even closer to her, looking down at her body with a sexy seductive look.

"I warn you Zabini, one step closer to me and you will find yourself on the floor clutching onto your balls, while crying with agony!" Ginny shot him a warning glare.

"Do you always threat Weasley?" he asked, standing his ground with a sexy smirk across his pretty boy face.

"Not always, only when I'm around prats."

"Well, you should do it more often, you look damn sexy when you're angry."

"Honestly Zabini, fuck off," said Ginny, trying her best to go back to her friends.

"Feisty, I like that about you; and honestly Weasley, why don't you want to give me a chance?"

"Perhaps because you can't even call me by my first name," fumed Ginny.

"So if I call you by your first name you will give me a chance?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, I won't let you go until you do say something."

"Fuck off! There, you got something."

"You know Ginny," said Blaise, implicating her name. "You have a pair of killer legs."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and tried to get away from his grip, which was a mistake because he was closing in on her.

"Just tell me you'll have a drink with me and I'll let you go," he said, teasingly.

"I don't want to have a drink with you."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't let you go then."

"Your crew is looking at you," said Ginny, hoping to get off that topic, and be left alone.

Blaise shot one glance in their direction and noticed Pansy staring at him with an open mouth, Draco sat on the chair lazily, smirking in his direction, and Crabbe and Goyle were looking at him with their usual confused looks.

"I really don't care," Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I do."

"So have a drink with me."

"No."

"So let's skip the drink and just shag," smirked Blaise,

"NO!" yelled Ginny.

"What's going on?" Ginny heard Luna's dreamy voice. "Ginny, what's taking you so long?" she asked, totally ignoring the fact that Ginny was cornered against the counter.

"That git won't let me go," huffed Ginny, glaring at Blaise.

Blaise leaned closer to Ginny, and whispered "You can run, but you can't hide," into her ear, in a very seductive voice. Ginny shuddered and sighed with relief when he finally let her go, and went back to his table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Ron, while he was taking care of the lunch bill.

"I don't know, maybe go to the Three Broomsticks and have some Butterbeer; we'll probably meet Ginny there, maybe even Neville," offered Hermione.

"Okay, I guess we can do that," smiled Ron.

Holding hands, they walked to the Three Broomsticks; Hermione felt nervous and embarrassed because she could feel her palm sweating in Ron's hold. She wanted to bring her hand to her side, but thought better of it; the date wasn't going as planned as it was.

In the Three Broomsticks, Hermione and Ron spotted Ginny sitting along with Neville and Luna. They joined them, and together the five friends had two rounds of Butterbeers, and a very intense discussion about the current state of war. The time seemed to fly by in an instant, and before any of them could have realized it, they were walking back to the castle.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"I'll see you guys later," Hermione parted with her friends when they walked inside the great oak doors. It was ten minutes to eight, which meant she had to make her way to the Transfiguration class in order to make it to detention on time.

Hermione wished she could have gone to her dorm and changed before she left for detention; but the walk back to the castle was longer than any of them expected, and she feared that if she would do so, she would be late to detention. The best she could do was give Ginny her traveling cloak and ask her to place it in her dorm.

"Bye Hermione, I'll see you when you get back," said Ron.

"You don't have to stay up waiting for me, go rest, I'll just see you tomorrow."

"It's ok. It's no trouble," replied Ron.

"Good night hon, unlike my brother, I do not suffer from insomnia," joked Ginny, hugging Hermione good bye.

"Thanks again for everything Gin."

"Don't even mention it."

Hermione waved good bye one last time and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Good evening Professor," Hermione smiled to McGonagall, who looked up from her notes and smiled back at her.

"Good evening Ms. Granger," McGonagall answered formally, "I like the change in your appearance," she added with a smile.

"Thank you Professor," said Hermione, as she placed her wand on McGonagall's desk and hurried to her seat by the now unrecognizable dirtier trophy.

'It looks hideous,' she thought to herself. 'How would it ever sparkle flawlessly?' Her thoughts were distracted by the sound of wood hitting against wood. She looked up from the trophy in time to see Malfoy dropping his wand on McGonagall's desk.

'What the hell happened to Granger!' Draco thought to himself when he noticed Hermione sitting on the chair. In fact, at first he didn't even recognize her; she looked so different.

"What are you looking at?" asked Hermione, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing," Draco muttered, and looked away quickly. He sat in the chair across from her, and pulled out his thick yellow gloves.

"What happened to your appearance?" The words came out of his mouth before he had the chance to think about what he was saying.

"What about my appearance?"

"Where's the bushhead? And why are you not wearing a black Hogwarts robe?"

"It's the weekend, I can wear what I wish, and why do you care?" asked Hermione defensively, she wasn't really in the mood to be interrogated about her looks at the moment.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders. A minute later he asked, "Were you on a date with the Weasel?" the reason behind her change finally hitting him.

"It's none of your business," answered Hermione, as a blush crept to her cheeks.

"You were! Look at you, you turned crimson," replied Draco, laughing.

"Oh shut up will you. I told you, it's none of your business."

"Granger and the Weasel, what a pair," sneered Draco.

Hermione decided to ignore his remark and went back to her work. She knew coming here looking like that was a mistake, she would have preferred being late, rather than interrogated by Malfoy. Besides, the date went horribly wrong, and she didn't want to talk about it, or hear of it; especially from Malfoy.

They worked silently for twenty minutes; Hermione concentrating on her work, and Draco concentrating on Hermione. He cursed himself for looking at her, but he found that his hormones were stronger than his better judgment.

"Would you stop looking at me?"

"I'm not looking at you Granger, stop dreaming," sneered Malfoy.

"Whatever. Just stop it, it's freaking me out," said Hermione, pushing the curly strands that fell on her face back. Doing that simple and innocent move, made her look even more beautiful, without her even realizing it.

Draco looked at her for a minute longer, before he couldn't help himself and asked the question that's been bothering him since he realized she got all made up for Weasley.

"Is the Weasel really worth doing all of this for?" he asked, sneering.

"Ron has nothing to do with this."

"Doesn't look like it. You changed your appearance completely, for the first time in seven years."

"Yeah, and I see it was a huge mistake," huffed Hermione angrily. "Professor McGonagall, may I use the ladies room?" asked Hermione, feeling the need to escape from Draco at least for a minute.

Having Malfoy look at her that way freaked her out. She didn't know why he looked at her, and what went through his mind when he did, all she knew was that she had to leave this room right now.

"Yes, you may."

Hearing those words, Hermione quickly got up from her seat, and made her way towards the door. Draco couldn't help but follow her with his gaze until she left the classroom.

Seeing the Mudblood in very tight fitting jeans and a tight and revealing sweater was a first; he never expected the annoying teacher's pet to have the unmistakable body of a goddess. He hated admitting it, but Granger was stunningly beautiful.

'Where was I when Granger got a body?' he asked himself, the image of her curves still running wildly in his mind.

'Will you stop looking at her, she's a fucking Mudblood!' he thought to himself angrily. 'You are a rich, handsome, high class, and most importantly pure blooded Wizard; she is not and will never be on your level, now snap out of it.' his mind added.

"Oh great, now I'm having fucking debates with myself. Bloody brilliant," said Draco, irritated. "Bloody Granger," he added, spitting into the trophy.

When he felt the saliva leave his mouth, he forgot about being smacked by the trophy last time; when it happened again just now, all he could do was be thankful that Granger wasn't here to witness it. "Bloody trophy," he muttered, rubbing the same spot on his head angrily.

Hermione came back and sat across from him. She went back to her work and decided to ignore Malfoy completely. Which was very hard, seeing as he threw weird glances at her every time she looked away.

"Granger, this trophy is not getting any cleaner," muttered Draco, twenty minutes after she came back from the bathroom.

"I've noticed."

"What now?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Aren't you suppose to be the annoying know it all?" asked Draco, smirking.

"I didn't create this trophy, so I wouldn't know."

"Lame Weasleys," muttered Draco.

"They are not lame, they happen to be brilliant."

"Do you make it a hobby standing up for pathetic poor families?"

"The Weasleys are not pathetic," Hermione said angrily. The trophy seemed to sense her tone, because a splatter of newfound dirt appeared on it as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Now stop arguing with me, you're only getting the trophy dirtier!" commended Hermione.

"This trophy is lame."

As a result to his words, the trophy hit Draco in the same exact spot as it did twenty minutes ago.

"Ouch," he cried out, angrily.

"This trophy seems to be sensitive as well," Hermione added, laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"It is to me," Hermione continued laughing.

'Ugh lame Granger, how humiliating. Lame trophy, second time it hit me in front of the Mudblood; like I really need the whole entire school to know about this. Who does she think she is, sitting here, laughing at me, looking bloody hot and shit, honestly.'

"Lose the gloves," ordered Hermione.

"What?"

"Lose the gloves," she repeated.

"Why?"

"Because I think it could be one of the reasons this trophy isn't getting any cleaner."

"That's ridiculous. I told you my reasons for the gloves before."

"Well, they are stupid. I mean honestly, just waste both of our precious time here scrubbing," huffed Hermione.

"Your precious time of what? Being alone with Weasley?" sneered Draco.

Hermione blushed and looked down at the trophy. 'Why are you blushing?' she thought to herself, 'It's not like what you do on your own time is any of his business.'

"I guess I was correct," smirked Draco.

"What is it to you?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing, you keep on bringing it up. What would you be doing right now? Have Pansy stuck on you?"

"I have a lot of girls stuck on me," Draco clarified.

"Well I'm very happy for you," Hermione remarked sarcastically. "Now would you please lose the gloves?" she asked again.

"No."

"Ok, be stubborn. Watch me care."

"You said the gloves were one of the reasons, what other reasons are there?" asked Draco, raising one eyebrow.

"I think our constant muttering and arguing isn't helping the situation either," added Hermione.

"So you want us to stop fighting, you're kidding right?"

"It's not what I want. It's what McGongal wants. Haven't you heard anything she said? She is using this trophy to make us get along."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"It might be stupid but it's true. If you haven't noticed, this trophy gets dirtier with every argument we have. It even hits you when you are being rude or hurtful. I mean I've realized this already, the rest is up to you," said Hermione, shrugging her shoulders, and going back to her useless work.

"Well I don't think that by not arguing and not using those gloves would change anything. If this trophy really does feel everything, it would sense that us being civil towards each other is just a mask, and it wouldn't get cleaner," reasoned Draco.

"At least it wouldn't get dirtier."

'She has a point there,' Draco's inner voice spoke up. Draco shot Hermione one last glance, and shoved the gloves off his hands. He threw them to the floor and glared at the trophy hatefully. He then grabbed a cloth, poured some polish on it, and started really scrubbing the trophy for the first time since he was assigned to.


	19. Chapter 18

a/n

first of all i would like to apologize for taking forever to update, i've recently lost all my extra chapters and pictures and such because my hard drive crashed, so i had to re write it and it was hard and stressful and i'm just making excuses, so let me just say i'm sorry

i promise it wouldn't take me this long again, it might take awhile, but never so long, thanks for waiting, and being patient and sticking with me :) hope it doesn't suck :)

Chatper 18:

"I really think it's working!" exclaimed Hermione happily, after thirty minutes of silent scrubbing.

"What's working Granger?" asked Draco annoyed.

"Us not arguing, it's working. I could have sworn there was a lot more dirt on this spot before I started scrubbing."

"Great job Granger," sneered Draco, trying hard to concentrate on the trophy in front of him as apposed to Hermione.

"Yes, my idea turned out to be right!" said Hermione, a smug smile spread across her face.

"Whatever you say Mudblood."

As a reaction to his words, newfound dirt splattered all over the spot Hermione believed to be clean.

"You did it on purpose," said Hermione accusingly.

"Did what?" asked Draco, shocked by her tone. He didn't know what he could have possibly done to cause the change in her mood.

"You called me a Mudblood!"

"I don't do it purposely, I do it naturally."

"Well you can go to hell with your nature, it just cost me half an hour's worth of hard work. You knew cursing me would make the trophy dirtier and you still did it."

"I told you I didn't do it on purpose," said Draco apologetically, realizing what he said only after he heard it in his own head. 'Did I just say an apologetic sentence to Hermione. Oh Merlin I must have a fever, or something. This is unheard of, her looks are really starting to affect me and I know for a fact this can't be good.'

'What's wrong with Malfoy, for a minute there I though he was going to say he was sorry.' Hermione felt a little creeped out by his sudden civilized behavior towards her.

"Let's just drop the subject," she suggested, deciding to do her best to put this awkward moment past them.

Draco said nothing and continued scrubbing in silence.

"Just because I'm acting civil-ish towards you in detention, doesn't mean it'll be the same way when we're out of here," Draco broke the silence he himself created.

"Same applies to you."

"Good," said Draco.

'I wish time would pass by faster,' thought Hermione, realizing it is only ten pm. Apparently, Draco was thinking along the same lines, seeing as he was looking at the clock over McGonagall's desk every two minutes.

After two miserable hours of Hermione scrubbing as if her life depended on it, and Draco having continuous fights with himself in regards to Granger's looks, McGonagall finally broke the silence between the pair and dismissed them to go to their dorms.

The trophy looked slightly cleaner than it did before the detention had started, but only slightly. McGonagall smiled to herself when she looked down at the trophy and with a swing of her wand put everything away and left to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you to go to bed Ron, why are you still down here?" asked Hermione, seeing the half asleep Ron on the armchair.

"I wanted to wait up for you," answered Ron, a blush making it's way to his tired face.

"What couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"I just thought, that erm, we could, maybe, walk around the grounds tomorrow after breakfast, or something?"

"That's a great idea Ronald, there is a lot of work I want to catch up to. We can seat under the Beech tree and revise for our N.E.W.T's."

"Well, I didn't exactly have revising in mind," said Ron, shyly.

"Oh, well, sure, we can just walk around," replied Hermione, feeling her face grow hot as well.

"Great," said Ron, walking Hermione towards the stairs that lead to the girl's dorms.

"Well, good night Ron," said Hermione, once they reached the foot of the stairs.

"Good night Hermione," Ron leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Blushing madly, they each made their way to their dorms, and their four poster beds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sat on the armchair by Blaise in the deserted common room, and sighed with relief.

"What are you sighing about?" asked Blaise, an eyebrow raised.

"Peace and quiet. The last person I'd like to see is Pansy."

"This might sound like a stupid question, but why?"

"I'm annoyed as it is, I wouldn't be able to stand her right now," answered Draco.

"What are you annoyed about?"

"That bloody detention!" said Draco angrily.

"Take it easy mate, you go there every night. I thought you were used to it by now."

"I will never be used to it. It's just horrible."

"It can't be that bad," reasoned Blaise.

"I'm stuck with a fucking Mudblood, do you honestly think it could be bearable?" yelled out Draco.

"What's your problem Malfoy? You need to seriously relax and control your temper when you're talking to me!" said Blaise, getting fed up with Draco's mood swings.

"I'm sorry; she's just really getting to me."

"I understand the Mudblood's presence must be unbearable to you, but killing yourself over it wouldn't help," said Blaise.

"Her presence is unbearable to me," agreed Draco, flashes of Hermione image running wildly through his mind. "So what's going on with the Weasel? Have you cracked her yet?"

"Nope, that redhead is a tough nut," answered Blaise.

"Don't worry mate, there's always tomorrow."

"Drakyyy!" Pansy announced her appearance with a squeal.

"Oh no," sighed Draco, rolling his eyes. "What is it Pansy?" he asked annoyed.

"You're back!"

"Yes, as you can see I am back, what's your point?"

"Well," said Pansy with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah?" asked Draco, wishing she could just get to the point.

"I thought, maybe we can discuss this up in your dorm?" she suggested, tugging on her school shirt playfully.

"Just give me a second," said Draco, as he turned around and smirked in Blaise's direction, he then turned around and followed Pansy.

Pansy did everything in her powers to please Draco. Hoping beyond hope that maybe that sex would keep them together. Draco on the other hand did everything in his powers to rid his thoughts of Hermione and to concentrate hard on the present. Which seemed to be impossible since the harder he pushed her away from his mind, the more vivid her image reformed.

He came after twenty minutes of shagging and looked down at Pansy's shaking body in the aftermath of an orgasm. He picked up a towel and placed it on his shoulders, ordering Pansy to be out of his room by the time he was out of the shower.

With tears streaming like waterfalls down her eyes, Pansy made her way to her four poster. She couldn't believe that even after sex, Draco was acting like a real ass towards her. She lay in bed, and cried herself to sleep for what she promised to herself was the last time. She wouldn't allow him to treat her this way any longer; she vowed to herself that she would either be loved and respected in the relationship she was in, or she wouldn't be in a relationship at all.


	20. Chapter 19

Thanks for all the reviews, alert adds and fave adds, i am beyond flattered and i really do appreciate all of you awesome people who even bother to come here and read my excuse for boredom :) Thanks again Jenny xoxo

p.s. much more juicyness to come...

Chapter 19:

Draco noticed her seating by the Gryffindor table, he didn't know why he was looking at her, or even thinking about her for that matter. Neither did he know why he couldn't get her out of his head all of the previous night. All he knew was that he was in some kind of a trance and he had to find a way to get out of it, soon. She was dressed in plain black leggings and a long lavender sweater. She looked very simple with her hair up and only a few curly strands falling to her face; she didn't wear any make up nor did she need it, she looked flawless just sitting there and laughing along with her friends.

Hermione was seated on the other side of the Great Hall, absolutely clueless to the fact that she was being watched. She was telling Ron and Ginny about last night's detention, leaving a few parts out, and laughing out loud about some other trophy incidents. She knew she looked relaxed and happy on the outside, but on the inside she was burning with anticipation, but also nervous to almost the end of her thether. Today she and Ron are supposed to walk around the grounds together; she wondered what the outcome of that would be. Hermione hoped beyond hope that it would be better than her date with Ron the previous day.

"I think I'll go flying today," said Ginny, looking at the ceiling with a happy smile.

"Yeah, it looks like we have the last bits of the warm weather," said Ron, "It's a promising day for flying," he added.

Hermione just sat there smiling and sinking even further in her thoughts and fears. At long last Ron disturbed her thoughts and asked her if she was ready to leave.

"Sure," said Hermione, getting up from her seat and following Ron on his path towards the great Oak doors.

Draco got up from his chair in the speed of light and followed Hermione and Ron from a very far distance. He didn't know what he was doing, or why was he following them. He didn't even know what to expect or what to do, all he knew was that he wanted to know where they were going and what they were going to do. He walked slowly keeping an eye on the couple; they were holding hands and making their way outdoors. He followed them outside and stood on the steps, watching as they walked around the grounds. He stayed there for ten minutes and when he could no longer bear watching them together he stormed back into the castle, knocking down a sixth year student who was on her way to the grounds.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Vanessa, falling down on her bottom.

"Get out of my way," replied Draco looking down at her, "erm, I meant to say sorry," he added when he noticed how attractive she was.

"It's ok, I guess," replied Vanessa, mesmerized by his grey eyes.

"Need some help?" Draco asked, stretching out his hand towards her.

"Anytime," replied Vanessa, smiling as she took his hand. "Vanessa York," she added, introducing herself.

"Draco Malfoy, and the pleasure is mine," Draco said, gathering his most charming smile.

Vanessa blushed and followed him, mesmerized as he lead her inside the castle and towards the broom cupboard that was located near the stairs that lead to the dungeons.

"You know, there is a way I can think of, that would prove to you that I am very, very sorry for the pain I caused on your bottom," said Draco, smirking sexily.

"Oh, is there?" asked Vanessa, blushing feverishly.

Draco didn't reply, instead he pushed her inside the cupboard playfully, and placed his lips over hers, capturing her shocked mouth in a fiery kiss. He kicked the cupboard door closed with his foot and devoted his full attention to the beautiful girl in front of him. Images of black leggings and lavender sweaters, continuously drifting into his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was soaring through the sky, cutting through the endless eternity of bright blue heavens and few white clouds. She felt so relieved, so relaxed, so comforted, just sitting there on her broomstick and flying as if experiencing the exhilarating sensation for the first time in her life. She felt like nothing mattered when she flew, nothing could hurt her up here; Ginny felt like this sensation would last forever and nothing could ever disturb her.

"Hey Ginny, hold on a minute."

As always, she was wrong. When she heard his voice she pushed harder on her broom and soared higher; doing all she could to escape him, for at least a minute.

Two minutes later she felt him grab her groom and stop her in mid air. "Did you honestly think you could run away from me when I'm flying my Firebolt?" he asked in a cocky manner.

Ginny rolled her eyes in reply and asked what was it he wanted from her.

"Just your company, is it too much to ask?"

"Why are you so interested in my company all of a sudden Blaise? What are you hiding under your sleeve?"

"Nothing, honest. All I want is to spend more time with you."

"Wouldn't happen in a million years," smirked Ginny.

"You sound so sure of yourself. Do you honestly think you can deny me your attention much longer?" he asked, bringining his Firebolt closer to her broomstick. He then took his hand off her broom handle and placed it on her knee.

Ginny was unnerved by his touch, but when she realized he was no longer holding onto her broom she seized her moment and soared down towards the grounds faster than she's ever done before. Blaise quickly followed her, being lost for only a moment and caught her as she was trying to walk out of the Quidditch field. He grabbed her by her forearms and pushed her body against the fence gently.

"What is it you want Zabini?" she asked furiously.

"I told you the answer to that before, I want you; and I always get what I want."

"Well, you're not getting it this time. I would curse myself to death before I ever find myself with you."

"Why the harsh words?" asked Blaise, a sad puppy look on his face.

"Oh get over yourself, you know me and you will never happen." answered Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Why not? What is it you fear?"

"I don't fear anything."

"Then why won't you give me a chance?" he asked.

"Because you're a git, and I don't date gits."

"Ouch," replid Blaise, a mock hurt expression on his face.

"You're a big boy, you'll get over it."

"I don't want to."

"Too bad."

"Merlin you're sexy when you're being a bitch"

Ginny just glared harder as she tried her hardest to get out of his grip, which proved to be to no avail.

"Zabini let go of me, I'm telling you nicely for the last time."

"Pfft, nicely," was Zabini's only remark, as he strengthened the grip on her arms and moved himself closer to her body.

"Zabini I'm warning you!" Shouted Ginny.

Blaise seemed to go momentarily deaf because he couldn't hear a word that came out of her beautiful mouth. He moved his face closer to hers, and bent down a little placing his lips over hers, in the most gentle fashion he could muster, considering all he felt for this girl was raw passion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fred and George said you'll figure the trophy out on you own when they replied to my owl," Ron held Hermione's hand and walked towards the Beech tree with her.

"I think I did. Thanks for asking them for me, again."

"Anytime Hermione, you know I'll do anything for you," With these words, he pulled out his wand and conjured a blanket. He used his wand to unfold it neatly underneath the tree and helped Hermione sit on it. He then took the seat by her.

"It's a beautiful weather," said Hermione, digging in the depths of her mind for a conversation starter.

"It is, but not as beautiful as you look today."

"Thanks," Hermione blushed crimson.

A silence followed her words. Ron was concentrating hard on anything around them that could distract him for long enough and Hermione was searching for the right way to say what she really wanted to. This lasted for five whole minutes; Ron finally got the nerve to approach the matter that has been bothering him since his date with the girl of his dreams the previous day.

"Why don't we work?" he asked bluntly.

"What do you mean Ronald?" Hermione answered with a question, pretending not know what he was talking about.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it too. You have to. Why don't we work? Why are we awkward around each other? Why is there no passion, no chemistry?" he asked, every word pricked pain into his heart.

"I don't know Ron. I really don't. I felt it too; I was just too scared to bring it up."

"I understand," said Ron thoughtfully. "But why do you think it is so?"

"Perhaps,"

"What?" asked Ron.

"Perhaps we're too close as friends," answered Hermione.

"I guess that makes sense," agreed Ron.

"But we shouldn't give up," encouraged Hermione. "We should just give it some time, maybe the awkwardness will go away."

"You're right, time might help," agreed Ron. His words were followed by another minute of silence.

"Well, you know what? We will never know until we try," sighed Ron as he scooped closer to Hermione. He then placed his hands on her fair face, and brought his lips down to hers; starting what he hoped to be a good awkwardness-free kiss.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Pansy walked towards the Great Hall hoping there was some breakfast left. She didn't want to get out of her dorm earlier because she knew she couldn't face Draco. Not this morning, not after how he treated her last night. Besides, who could think about breakfast when their mind was racing with truly depressing thoughts? At one point, she even figured she wouldn't eat at all. After all, who needed food anyway?

She shrugged that thought out of her mind right away. No, starvation is not the answer. No matter what, no matter when; no men is ever worth risking your health over. Never. She was walking up the dungeon stairs with tears rolling freely down her cheeks. She knew she should be used to the way he was treating her, after all it has been going on forever; but she couldn't help but feel used and unwanted every time he shoved her away from him the minute he felt he had no more use of her. That was wrong, even in her books.

He would never hug her, just to hug her, or kiss her just for nothing. He had her when he wanted her and sent her off when he didn't. She was fed up with being treated like the dirt beneath his feet, yet she stuck by his side. Why? It was a mystery she couldn't solve herself. She erased her tears in a frustrated manner and walked further, swearing on whatever pride she had left that this was Draco's final shot. One more toe out of line and she would dump him, no matter how much agony it would cause her.

As she walked by the broom cupboard that was located on the ground floor, she heard weird voices that got her suspicious. After all, they were in a school full of teenagers and it was a late Sunday morning. She was a prefect and she was hurt. If she could help it, she would catch someone breaking the rules and get them in trouble. Pansy walked towards the door and opened it with a silent 'Alohamora'.

"Tsk, tsk," started Pansy with a sneer, which was erased from her face the minute she noticed her blonde haired prince snogging another girl.

The tears that rolled down her eyes were her initial reaction. She stood by the door, drowning in tears and gasping in shock. "How could you?" she asked, after finally gathering enough strength to speak. Seeing his arrogant expression made her lose all control. She walked the small distance between them and smacked him as hard as she could across the face.

"We're over!" she said, the fierce expression in her eyes proving this time she really did mean it. She then raised her head high and walked out of the cupboard slamming the door behind her.

Draco shrugged his shoulders in reply and turned his attention back to Vanessa.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Vanessa asked, recovering from the momentary shock she was in after the scene she has witnessed.

"Ex," Draco clarified, "Ex girlfriend," he added with a smirk.

"But you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend," exclaimed Vanessa.

"Baby, does it really matter?" he asked, smiling sexily.

"Well yes, no, maybe... I don't know. Oh Merlin!"

"Come here you," said Draco, brining Vanessa closer to him and engaging her in a passionate kiss before she had the chance to protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You kissed me!" accused Ginny, poking Blaise in the chest.

"And you kissed me back," exclaimed Blaise, a mock innocent look on his face.

"It doesn't matter, you kissed me first," Ginny replied, stubbornly.

"Yes it does, you could have stopped me."

"No I couldn't, you were holding my hands."

"Yeah, only for the first few seconds. You were the one who placed them on my neck the minute I released them," smirked Blaise.

"Ugh," said Ginny, in loss of a good come back. "Still you shouldn't have done it."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Of what?"

"I told you, me and you, not happening."

"Why are you being so stubborn about it?" asked Blaise.

"Because I don't have time for this in my life right now."

"You don't have time for what?"

"For us, whatever we might be."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend," replied Ginny, hoping she could pass with that somewhat honest answer.

"Sorry, I forgot. Harry fucking Potter, the idiot that left you. Great boyfriend by the way."

"Don't you go mocking my relationship Zabini. I haven't seen you with a girl for longer than a day. At least I can make things work."

"Are they working out greatly for you?"

Ginny found herself lost for words once again.

Blaise seized his opportunity and asked her. "Why are you closing yourself up? What is it you fear?"

"I do not fear anything."

"Than why won't you open up to me?" he asked, coming closer to her.

"Because."

"Because of what?"

"Just because." Replied Ginny, as she saw his face lean closer to hers. Surprised, yet determined, Ginny leaned in and initiated the second kiss she shared with Blaise Zabini that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every sense of hope that was still left in both Ron and Hermione, was shattered immediately. The kiss was once again cold, distant, and lacked passion. They pulled away from the kiss, afraid to look into each other's eyes.

It took Ron a minute before his anger finally seized him. He got up from the ground and kicked the stones that were beneath his feet. He was frustrated and confused. He really did love this girl, but nothing he did worked. Not to credit himself, but he was a better kisser than that. Lavender wouldn't have stuck with him if he would have been that horrible, would she? What was it that he and Hermione lacked? Why weren't they as great as a couple as they were friends? Why was this love thing so damn hard?

"I think we should just let it go, before it gets too far and somebody gets hurt." said Ron, breaking the silence five minutes after the kiss. "Obviously it isn't working, why bother right?" he added, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ron, don't say that," tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. She got up and stood next to him, holding on to his hands. "I care about you, a lot. We can make it work somehow."

"No, we can't." said Ron looking away from her hurt face. He couldn't stand seeing tears in her beautiful eyes. She didn't deserve to hurt like she did over him, heck over anyone. "We both know we won't work, let's just leave it at that." he added, wiping the tears from her face with the tips of his fingers. "Let's not drown in hopeless delusions.

"Ronald, please," pleaded Hermione.

"Hermione please," replied Ron, looking into her eyes, and expressing everything he couldn't with words. His eyes told her that he did care for her, very much and as much as he wanted everything to work, he was realistic.

"So we just give up? Just like that?" she asked with a sniff.

"Nah, not just like that. We'll always be there for each other, won't we?"

"I guess we will." said Hermione, as the realization of her shattered dream, of a fairytale love with Ron, sank deeper and deeper into her heart.

"Come on, let's get back to the castle. We have N.E.W.T.'s to study for." said Ron with a half smile.

"Sure," Hermione shrugged her shoulders and followed his lead, not really conscious of anything. As if she couldn't really live now, she could merely exist.

Hermione realized that all her silly dreams of happily ever after, were just that, dreams. She understood at last that they would never turn into reality. She silently cried the entire way to the Gryffindor tower. She cried because in the blink of an eye she had lost everything she was hoping to have. She lost Ron as a boyfriend, along with that years of wasted aspirations and wishes. All was lost and there was nothing either one of them could do to bring it back. They just didn't work together, it was as simple as that. She only hoped that it would be that simple to recover from the shock and to be able to live her life once again.


	22. Chapter 21

a/n

very very sorry for taking forever on this update... i really do hope it was worth the wait...

please leave me your feedback as to what you liked and what you didn't like

i want to know what you guys enjoy reading so that i could write more of that

be honest and know that i love reviews, they make me happy and i tend to write when i'm feeling happy so more chapters for you guys... works for everyone :)

Chapter 21:

"So when will we meet again?" asked Vanessa shyly, putting her jeans back on.

"Around school, most likely," replied Draco, smirking as he pulled his shirt over his head, smoothing the fabric.

"That's it?" she asked, feelings of confusion and hurt visible on her face.

"What else do you need babe? Just take this for what it was, a good shag."

Vanessa was speechless when she opened the cupboard door and walked out. She promised herself that she would never be such a fool again, no matter how good looking and persuasive the guy was.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the cupboard, not feeling any sense of guilt what so ever. After all, he did give her what she asked for, and she seemed to really enjoy it while it lasted. Why did girls always think that sex will lead into something bigger, more serious? Why couldn't they just be happy with what there was, and not think about what could have been?

He knew he enjoyed his life the way it was; getting what he wanted, no strings attached.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny pulled away from the kiss and placed her hand on her lips. She shook her head and walked away from Blaise.

"Where are you going?" he asked, chasing after her.

"This was wrong, very wrong of me. I'm sorry for kissing you," she said, feeling a little shocked still.

"What are you talking about? You have nothing to be sorry for, I enjoyed it."

"I did too, but it was wrong of me and it can't be repeated."

"You're being silly, and taking things way too seriously. It was just a kiss, no harm done," said Blaise, cupping her pretty face in his hands.

"That's right, and we should stop before any harm does occur. I'm sorry I ever initiated the second kiss and for everything basically, please don't come looking for me," she said as she removed his hands from her face, and made her way back to the Gryffindor tower quite quickly.

In the comfort of her warm common room Ginny finally relaxed and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looked around and saw Hermione sitting by the roaring fire doing her homework; Hermione seemed to be sad and looked like she had a hard time concentrating on her work.

"Ok, spill it," said Ginny, sitting down in the chair across from her.

"What?" asked Hermione, trying her best to hide her emotions.

"Hermione, I know you better than this. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered, as a tear escaped her eye. Ginny gave her a look that said "did you really think you can fool me with your lying 'skills' ".

"Everything," Hermione sighed, lowering her shoulders.

"Let it out hon, let it all out," said Ginny, as she patted her on the shoulder, encouraging her to talk.

Hermione told Ginny about everything that had occurred, from the awkwardness that started at their first date to their passionless kisses. She told her all about the conversation they had, and how they decided to just let it go and be nothing but friends. It felt weird, talking to her best friend about her own brother, but she didn't have anyone else she could turn to; especially with Harry gone.

"It just sucks," said Hermione looking into space, "I just always pictured us being together and all of it just went down the drain."

"I understand," said Ginny, giving her an encouraging hug. "But it will all work out. I know it's hard to believe, but it will."

"Enough about me," said Hermione, faking a smile. "How was your day?"

"It was ok," answered Ginny, a blush creeping up her face.

"Ginevra Weasley, are you blushing?" asked Hermione, in a Mrs.Weasley-like way.

"Erm, no," replied Ginny, looking away.

"Yes you are! You must tell me what happened immediately!" exclaimed Hermione, temporarily forgetting about her heartache.

"It's all very weird and confusing," confessed Ginny, blushing crimson. "And it's in the past," she added, a somewhat sad smile on her face.

"Ginny, if you do not spill it this moment I will make you talk and you know I can!" threatened Hermione pointing her wand at Ginny playfully.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you," said Ginny defiantly.

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

"Erk... I kind of, sort of, snogged Zabini," Ginny looked away quickly.

"You did what?" gasped Hermione.

"Erm, I snogged Zabini," repeated Ginny in a small voice.

"When? How? Why?" asked Hermione, shocked.

"It all started on our trip to Hogsmeade," started Ginny, "the git cornered me in the Three Broomsticks and started flirting around with me. I guess he made it his mission in life to persue me or whatever because that's what he's been doing, and today he kissed me."

"How was it?" was all Hermione could say.

"Amazing," admitted Ginny, turning redder if possible. "That's why I initiated the second kiss," she added in a matter of fact kind of way. But it didn't pass with Hermione.

"You did what?"

"I don't even know why I did it myself. I mean, I'm not even over Harry yet and it's all very confusing; But when he kissed me, it was as if none of it mattered. All I cared about then was the feeling of his lips on my own."

"Wow, it must have been amazing," said Hermione, giggling.

"Well, amazing or not, it's all in the past."

"Why?"

"Hermione, get real."

"I am, but why?"

"Because, he's a Slytherin meaning he's a git, things will never work out between us."

"He could be different," argued Hermione. Ginny snorted in reply.

"Just think about it," Hermione pushed further.

"No, I don't think I will. I really don't have time for this in my life, especially as of now."

"Just do whatever pleases you Ginny, you've been through enough pain already," Hermione smiled at her best friend.

"Imagine Ron's or Harry's reaction if they ever find out," said Ginny, falling into a fit of laughter.

"Haha," laughed Hermione, "it would definitely be a Kodak moment."

"A what?" asked Ginny, confused.

"It's a Muggle thing," explained Hermione.

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and continued laughing along with her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you looking so smug?" asked Draco, throwing a decorative pillow at Blaise the minute he sat down on the couch opposite him.

"No particular reason," answered Blaise, smirking.

"You wouldn't be smirking like this for no reason. Start talking."

"Well, let's just say, things between me and the Weasel are getting a little more heated," stated Blaise.

"Really?" asked Draco, with a raised eyebrow. "How so?"

"I snogged her," said Blaise shrugging his shoulders nonchalently, "and not a minute later she snogged me," he added, fixing his robe collar with a smug smile on his handsome face.

"I must give you credit Zabini, you have cracked the unbreakable nut; we have to drink to that," said Draco, conjuring firewhisky and two glasses. Draco poured some golden liquid into the two glasses and handed one to Zabini. "I want to raise a toast, to your victory and my freedom," Draco raised his glass with a smile.

"Cheers," said Blaise, downing the burning liquid down in one gulp. "Run the 'your freedom' part by me once again, I think I missed it the first time," said Blaise sarcastically.

"Oh, it's nothing really; Pansy saw me snogging another girl in the cupboard and broke it off." Draco smiled.

"You seem awfully hurt," remarked Blaise, laughing.

"I am very hurt. I was wounded ever so deeply."

"You're a lucky git do you know that?"

"How so?" asked Draco, smirking.

"You didn't have to go through the whole break up "talk" with Pansy and you have a new girl already."

"Had a new girl." Draco corrected him.

"You had her already?" asked Blaise.

"Off course, she was very easy too. I really feel the need for a challenge mate, Hogwarts is getting too boring."

"Unlike you, I have my challenge laid out for me. She said she doesn't want me to go looking for her, that kissing me was a mistake," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Girls are always so complicated," agreed Draco. "Take Vanessa for example. We shagged , we had a good time and in the end she dared to ask what's next? Honestly why can't they just be simple and open like us; why always complicate matters?" asked Darco, pouring some more firewhisky into their glasses.

"I hear you mate," said Blaise, downing his glass once again. "But you know me. I will not rest until I have that Weasel, have all of her."

"Cheers to that," said Draco, raising his glass and downing it down in one gulp as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you looking so sour Granger?"

Hermione looked up from the trophy with a confused expression on her face. "Why do you care?"

"I don't; I just figured we're stuck here together, I might as well know why you're in a sour mood. It does affect my detention you know," replied Draco.

"How exactly does it affect your detention?"

"Well, I can't torment you like I normally would," smirked Draco.

Hermione just rolled her eyes in reply and went back to the all too familiar scrubbing.

"Are you going to answer?" asked Draco, breaking the silence once more.

"I just had a bad day," sighed Hermione, the memory of the words she shared with Ron still fresh in her mind.

"And?"

"And what?" asked Hermione.

"What else?"

"Nothing else. You've never had bad days Malfoy?"

"I did, but I never looked like that," he said, pointing at her face.

"You arrogant git," muttered Hermione.

"Hey, are we going back to nicknames?" asked Draco, smiling smugly. "It will make the trophy dirtier, you know." he added, a very pompous smirk on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes once again. It felt weird, having Malfoy act in a manner you would call civil; or as civil as an egotistic and spoiled Slytherin could be. She didn't exactly mind it, but she couldn't help but feel suspicious.

In the meantime, Draco was scrubbing frantically. He was determined not to look at the mudblood because he knew that if he would, the weird attraction to her physical appearance would start again and he couldn't handle another night of her looks haunting him. He told himself he would get over his obsession and he was never one to lose control.

"Why are you scrubbing so hard?" asked Hermione, raising a brow.

"I want to get the hell out of here."

"You do know that our detention is measured by time and not work, right?"

"I guess. I just have things to see, people to do," smirked Draco.

Hermione stiffled a small laugh at his reply. "You're so cocky."

"You bet your ass I am," smirked Draco, suggestively.

"I didn't mean it like that," blushed Hermione.

Draco couldn't help but laugh when he saw her blushing, her innocence amused him.

"What's so funny?"

"You," said Draco when he stopped laughing.

"And what about me do you find amusing?"

"Your act of innocence is just so convincing, any other guy would have fell for it."

"It's not an act," said Hermione.

"Nobody can be THAT innocent," remarked Draco.

"Well you don't really know me, so you can't make that statement, now can you?" Hermione gave her best shot at a smirk.

"I might not know you, but trust me when I say I know girls."

"I'm not just any girl."

"If you say so," Draco said, finally allowing his eyes to prey over her body. He stared at her without even realizing it; How could he have been so blind as to notice how enticing her looks were?

"Malfoy you're staring at me again, it's really beginning to freak me out," said Hermione, eying him suspiciously.

"Erm... I was what?" he asked, paying his attention back to her.

"You were staring..."

"No I wasn't. It was your imagination."

"I doubt that."

"Yup it was, I guess you're not that innocent after all," said Draco, smirking sexily.

Hermione rolled her eyes for the third time that night and went back to her work, smiling inwardly.

Surprisingly enough, the detention went along in the same way; Draco and Hermione were more civil to each other during those four hours than their whole entire time at Hogwarts. The atmosphere was light and the time seemed to pass quicker than ever. Walking out of the detention room behind Hermione, Draco made it his business to look at her till she was out of his eye site. Why? He couldn't give the answer to that himself if he tried to.


	23. Chapter 22

a/n i'm so so sorry for taking forever, i'm really nervous about your reaction to this chapter so please please please do read a review, i want to hear what you have to say

again cc is more than welcome, love you all :)

Chapter 22:

The owl post swooped down from the high ceilings, causing Hermione's head to jerk up. She searched through the owls frantically, hoping beyond hope to see the familiar snowy white owl swooping down towards either her, Ron or Ginny. After two minutes that proved to be to no avail, Hermione lowered her head down to her food and sighed deeply. 'Where are you Harry?' she thought desperately. She couldn't believe Harry has been gone for almost a month now and he didn't even bother to contact anybody. To be honest she found it kind of selfish; she knew that he thought he was protecting them, but leaving them in the dark wasn't the way to do it.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Neville and Ron in unison, distracting Hermione from her thoughts.

"Where?" asked Hermione, feeling temporarily confused.

"Potions," said Ron, giving Hermione a suspicious look.

"Sure," smiled Hermione, coming back to her senses. "Bye Ginny," Hermione got up, catching up with Ron and Neville quickly. Together the three of them made their way down to Potions, each dreading the long lesson that was ahead of them for different reasons.

"Look at that, the trio reformed," remarked Pansy, sneering at them as they walked into the classroom. "Now that Pothead is gone you decided to replace him with Nohead over here?" she laughed at her own joke.

"Remarkable humor you got there, Parkinson," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you have anyone else to bother, like your boyfriend perhaps?" she asked, annoyed.

"Who gave you permission to speak to those superior to you, you filthy little Mudblood?" spat Pansy, trying her best to control her emotions and not show the hurt that was creeping up inside her.

"It's funny how you call me filthy yet you look and smell filthier than me," Hermione shot back.

A stifled laugh was heard from the center of the room, everyone turned their attention to the sound and saw Draco Malfoy hiding the smile that crept to his lips. All the students stared in shock; Pansy on the other hand looked like she would burst into tears as she turned around and left to the back of the classroom.

Potions class was a complete waste of time for Draco. Not like he even bothered concentrating but he was constantly distracted by the Mudblood that sat in front of him. 'Damn Granger!' he thought bitterly. He couldn't help and look at her, every move she made as simple as it may seem, made his insides stir. The way she tossed her curly hair back carelessly when it fell to her face, the way she tip toed to see what was written on the board, the way she bent over her cauldron when adding ingredients or stirring, and most of all, the way she bit down on her lower lip when she was concentrating hard on something.

Damn, he had to stop this madness immediately. Determined, Draco looked away and actually started on his work. Besides, Crabbe was right beside him, and as stupid as he was even he could notice staring. That was one topic he wasn't ready to be questioned about.

His self determination seemed to be working. He didn't look at Granger even once. He was working on his potion and it was progressing pretty well. This lasted for another three minutes. At the sound of clattering Draco looked ahead and regretted it immediately. Granger had apparently dropped her Potion's knife and ingredients, and kneeled down to pick them up. The hem of her school robe slid up and revealed her bare legs. It didn't reveal as much legs as Draco hoped it would, it was only up to her knees, but it was enough to drive him to the brink of insanity. He immediately looked away and huffed angrily.

'That's it! This obsession stops immediately!' he scolded himself. 'Honestly, I'm a Malfoy. I bet I'll get sent off to Azkaban for looking at a Mudblood! It must be against the rules. Damn Granger and her even more damned legs. What is she thinking anyway, not wearing any trousers underneath her robes?' he stopped his thoughts abruptly. He knew that thinking of Granger's bare legs would not help his situation one bit. 'No, this couldn't be healthy,' he thought to himself, 'maybe I should pay St.Mungo's a visit, just in case,' he wondered desperately. 'This obsession will stop, now! Why? Because I said so. I could have any girl in the school, I do not need her, nor do I need to want her.' he decided stubbornly and went back to his work. 'Bloody brilliant, a few more self dialogs and I will definitley find my one way ticket to St.Mungo's Psych ward.' He thought bitterly, no, he was a Malfoy and should know how to control his feelings, after all his family was famous for at least that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your Lover boy is heading our way," Hermione giggled into Ginny's ear.

"What?" Ginny didn't understand what Hermione was talking about.

"Look right there," pointed Hermione. Ginny followed the direction of her finger and saw Blaise, making his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Merlin's beard," Ginny whispered desperately.

"Can I have a word with you?" Blaise asked, offering her his hand.

"Why do you want a word with her?" asked Ron, raising his head from his dinner.

"I believe I wasn't addressing you," said Blaise, glaring at Ron.

"Ron, I'll deal with Zabini, no need for your big brother act," muttered Ginny, scolding at her brother; who seemed to get even redder, if possible. "Sure," she added hesitantly, ignoring Blaise's outstretched hand and helping herself up. "I'll be right back," she whispered to Hermione.

Hermione just smiled at her friend and went back to her dinner, looking at the two of them as they walked out of the Great Hall, thinking they might actually make a cute couple.

"What is it you want Zabini?" asked Ginny when they were out of earshot. "Again," she added, muttering to herself.

Blaise opened his mouth to reply when Ginny beat him to it, "and please don't say "you", that line is getting old," she was the one smirking this time.

Blaise shot her a sexy smile before answering. "I want to speak to you."

"What about?"

"Us."

"There is no "us" to speak about."

"That is a pity and is exactly why I'm here," he smirked, coming closer to her.

"Zabini, I'm going to say this only once, so listen up," started Ginny, "There is no "us", there never was an "us" nor will there be an "us", so I suggest you get over your temporary insanity and leave me alone," she started making her way back to the Great Hall.

Blaise didn't take a long time absorbing her words, he quickly grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall gently, pressing his body against hers. "What's so wrong about this?" he asked, leaning down and engaging her lips in a passionate kiss.

Ginny didn't hesitate to close her eyes and tremble into his kiss. She didn't know what it was about him, about his touch that affected her so much. She tried to pull away, she really did, but the feeling that the kiss shot through her body was undeniable. It was something she couldn't just run away from. Coming to her senses forty second later, Ginny broke the kiss and looked into Blaise's eyes, shooting daggers at him; regardless of how she felt inside.

"If you pull this stunt one more time, I will seriously hurt you. Now sod off and leave me be!" she said, running into the Great Hall while ignoring his loud protests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't you wear any trousers underneath your robes Granger?" asked Draco, taking Hermione by surprise.

"What?" asked Hermione, not realizing where the question came up from.

"Do you wear any trousers underneath your robes?" he asked again, slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Why would you ask me that?" Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"Because when you kneeled down in Potions today, your robes went up to your knees and revealed your bare legs," he had to refrain himself from saying 'your sexy bare legs'.

"However did you notice me kneeling at Potions?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco coughed uncomfortably, then mumbled something about how he got distracted by the noise she was making by dropping her table contents.

"Ok," said Hermione, in loss of a better word.

"So why don't you?" he pushed on, smirking.

Hermione blushed crimson before replying, "of course I do," in a low voice. That day, she happened to be wearing her most comfortable black Lycra shorts.

"It didn't look like you were," commented Draco, looking at her legs as if trying to see through her robes.

"Can we drop the subject?" Hermione asked, feeling this wasn't something she wanted to discuss at that exact moment, with that particular Slytherin.

"I guess you're not a brave enough Gryffindor to answer truthfully," said Draco, shrugging his shoulders.

"This has nothing to do with bravery," remarked Hermione.

"Whatever you say, coward."

"It's personal," Hermione blushed even harder.

"Oh, please excuse me; For a minute there I forgot I was talking to Miss Innocent," Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, and paid her attention back to scrubbing the trophy. Once again she found herself distracted by Draco's gaze on her.

"Why do you always stare at me?" she asked abruptly.

"I told you not to flatter yourself Granger," Draco said, hoping this would get her off the topic.

"I am not flattering myself. Believe me when I tell you that you staring at me isn't exactly my definition of flattery. I'm just curious because it's been happening a LOT lately," said Hermione, emphasizing a lot.

"I'm not staring at you, you must be imagining," Draco argued stubbornly.

"Yes you are, you were just staring a second ago," said Hermione, exasperated.

"Granger, I understand you want me, it's normal, even for a mudblood," he sneered sexily, "but don't let your fantasies delude you into thinking I stare at you."

"You are the most arrogant prick I have ever met."

"I've been told that before," Draco smiled at Hermione without even realizing he was doing it.

"I've been summoned for a very important meeting," McGonagall distracted Hermione and Draco from their conversation. "I have to leave now, I trust I can leave you two alone for the rest of your detention?" she asked, looking at them sternly.

The pair nodded.

"I will lock the doors to the classroom and they will magically re-open at Midnight, only then will you be dismissed. Once you arrive at your dormitories you will notice your wands laying on your bedside tables. Do not try to put any toes out of line," she warned as she got up and left the room, locking the door behind her.

"Great," sighed Hermione, "now what," she added as an after thought.

"We can always test the theory of what you wear underneath your robes," suggest Draco, smirking.

"No!" protested Hermione, when she saw that he seemed determined.

"You know Granger, it is not nice to lie; now we will find out whether you were telling the truth or not," he said brining his hands dangerously close to her legs.

"You wouldn't," yelled Hermione, jumping up as soon as she felt his hands on her legs.

"Come back here," Draco said, getting up after her, amused.

"No," screeched Hermione running to the other side of the room.

"Come on, it wouldn't hurt," Draco added, running after her.

"Stop it," laughed Hermione, running in the other direction, only to be caught onto by Draco.

"Arrghh," she screeched again, running in yet anther direction after being almost caught. Draco chased after her for another minute and finally caught her, cornered by the door.

"Where are you gonna run now?" he asked, looking down at her, panting.

Hermione tried to wriggle herself from the corner but his hands were rested against the wall on either side of her, blocking her means of escape.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, looking into his eyes, panting heavily; she wasn't used to running this much, she wasn't exactly the athletic type.

"Nothing," he whispered lowering his face down, for their eyes to meet.

"Doesn't feel like nothing," Hermione remarked the obvious.

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked, lifting her chin with his finger.

"No, not really," she admitted, trying to look away nervously. She felt a new sensation at the pit of her stomach when he touched her. A sensation she never felt with Ron nor Krum. She didn't know what it was and she could have guessed it was illicit, yet it enticed her, attracted her and left her wondering about what will come next.

She didn't have to wonder for much longer because at that exact moment, Draco brought his face even closer to hers and placed his warm lips on her surprised ones. He kissed her gently, tugging on her upper lip first, and then moving on to her lower. Hermione was hesitant to reply, but the vibes that his lips brought to her body entranced her. She felt like she had no control over her actions. He licked her teeth gently, asking for access to her mouth, which she granted absentmindedly. The meeting of their tongues caused strong tingling sensations that started at her core and spread all over her body, causing her to weaken underneath his powerful kiss.

Draco on the other hand couldn't believe that the kiss he was sharing with the Mudblood was the best he had ever experienced. He didn't know what caused him to kiss her, and at that moment he didn't really care. All he could feel was her soft lips against his demanding ones. She was so fragile when she was in his hands, so innocent, so forbidden. He kissed her deeper. Putting more into this kiss than he would normally put into a shag. He wanted that damned Mudblood, like nobody else in the past.

"Stop," Hermione mumbled into the kiss, getting her senses back. This seemed to bring Draco back to reality as well, because he broke the kiss abruptly and walked towards the door, hoping that it hit midnight already. Without a glance back, Draco opened the door and walked out of the detention room, praying to find a good excuse to his actions for the sake of his sanity; or else he knew he would spend another sleepless night, haunted by the Mudblood.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Draco rushed to the Slytherin common room in a state of shock. He, Draco Malfoy, the Prince of everything Pureblood, actually kissed a Mudblood. Not only did he kiss a Mudblood, he happened to enjoy that kiss more than any other kiss he experienced in the past; which said a lot, considering the vast amount of kisses he had. "Okay! First things first, I need to find a bathroom immediately," he was talking to himself, yet again. Two minutes later he found himself in the Prefect's bathroom brushing his teeth like his life depended on it. He made sure to brush every surface, starting with his gums and ending at his tongue. After being somewhat satisfied with the cleanliness of his mouth he took a quick shower and made his way back to his dormitory.

"How am I suppose to fall asleep now?" he asked his stubborn mind, irritated. 'I fucking kissed her already!!! About time I stopped obsessing. I wanted to kiss her, no come to think of it I didn't know what I wanted. The point is I kissed her, and well, it was amazing, but that's not the point; the thing that matters most is that now that that's over with I have no other need or desire of her. I got a taste of her and it should be enough. She is a Mudblood and I do have other things to concentrate on, like serving the Dark Lord. It is curious that he didn't contact me yet. I know he wanted me to stay at school and act as normal as ever, but the anticipation would soon drive me to the brink of insanity. Actually it could be doing so right now, waiting around could be the cause for my sudden sexual attraction to Granger, and any normal Pureblooded Slytherin would go insane from being attracted to a Mudblood, it is a known fact. Okay, sleep, it would be nice to just close my eyes and fall asleep. I need to remember to brew a sleeping potion... I wonder if it would get Slughorn too curious. I need to stop thinking and go to sleep, as simple as that,' he decided, closing his eyes. The instant his eyes shut, his mind relived the kiss he shared with Granger less than an hour ago. Feeling a familiar tightening in his boxer briefs he jerked his eyes open. 'No, closing my eyes wouldn't do the trick. Seriously, this is pathetic; she's just a girl, and not just any girl but a Mudblood. I should never be thinking of her in that sense. What good could ever come out of it? Yeah she looks better than usual but there are girls much prettier than her all over Hogwarts. The fact that I slept with most of them doesn't matter. The point is they're there. Anyway... what now? I can't sleep or think peacefully. Maybe it's just an after-kiss effect. Yeah, that's probably it. I would wake up tomorrow and not obsess at all. I mean the kiss proved that I won the chase and I always get bored after winning. This is just a side effect, it will disappear as soon as I fall asleep. Tomorrow I will wake up a reformed man.' With those happy thoughts in mind, Draco fell asleep. Oblivious to the fact that Granger's face would once again haunt his dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione, you look flushed what's wrong?" asked Ginny, raising her head from her Potions essay.

"Why are you still awake?" questioned Hermione, gaining her self control back.

"I have a Potions essay due tomorrow, I was too distracted to think of it earlier."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to leave homework till the last minute?" scolded Hermione, playfully.

"Do not try to get off the subject Missy, why did you look so flushed?" Ginny inquired further.

"No particular reason," mumbled Hermione.

"I didn't catch that," Ginny gave Hermione a stern gaze.

"It's nothing," Hermione tried once again, only she was betrayed by her blushing cheeks.

"Nothing will not get you to blush the way you are right now," Ginny stood her ground.

"Well you know, I'm always angry and tired after detention."

"Don't go blaming this on just another detention. You've been in detention for over a month now, I've never seen you as flushed as you were just now."

"Well, something kind of happened in detention," added Hermione in a small voice.

"What?" demanded Ginny.

"Well, Malfoy was kind of flirting with me, or maybe he wasn't. I still don't understand how his mind works."

"The prince of Slytherin flirting with a Muggleborn... I never thought I'd live to see the day," smirked Ginny.

"Maybe it wasn't flirting. You know I'm not too bright when it comes to boys," admitted Hermione.

"Tell me exactly what he said!"

Hermione told Ginny exactly what happened up until McGonagalls departure.

"What happened then?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I was stupid enough to ask 'now what?' and he suggested checking to see if I was lying about my trousers or not, and I jumped up running away from him, and he ran after me. It didn't take him a long time before he had me cornered and he..."

Ginny's gasp cut Hermione mid sentence. "Don't tell me he kissed you!"

Hermione blushed further and looked down, suddenly interested in her fingernails.

"Merlin's Beard!"

"I know," said Hermione placing her head down on the table.

"How was it?" Ginny couldn't help and ask.

"Weird." Hermione answered, unsure how to explain herself.

"Weird?" asked Ginny skeptical.

"Well the kiss was amazing, beyond anything I ever experienced," explained Hermione, "but the fact that it was Malfoy made it all weird. Okay, I've got to admit that while he was kissing me my mind was elsewhere and I never dreamed of ending it; but the nagging feeling in the back of my head kept on flashing in alarm."

"Wow." said Ginny, entranced.

"Yeah, that pretty much summarizes it."

"What is it with the Slytherins being amazing kissers?" asked Ginny, remembering the sensation of Zabini's lips on her own.

"I really don't know."

"So what do you think will happen now?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. I doubt anything will happen. I mean okay, I will admit it, he is gorgeous! But he is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. The most arrogant git I have ever met. Plus he is beyond prejudiced. So even if I would have allowed for anything to happen, he wouldn't. I am a 'mudblood' remember?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," agreed Ginny.

"You know this is really ridiculous. It was just a kiss. One stupid little unmeaning kiss. Plus I hate him and no matter what happens that fact will never change. I'll just go to bed," said Hermione, angry with herself for getting carried away.

"You do that," said Ginny, smiling after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was a reformed man. He could feel it from the minute he woke up. The fact that he dreamed of Granger didn't really matter to him; he knew it was just a post kiss dream. He walked the Hogwarts corridors with his head held high. He was Draco Malfoy and he defeated whatever he was up against. He no longer thought of the Mudblood. He won.

His new deluded fantasy lasted until he hit the Great Hall; he saw Hermione sitting in her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Her robes were open and underneath them she wore her button down school shirt, which seemed to cling to her body more than usual. Her jeans were cut low and fit skinny, hugging her hips and thighs.

Across from her sat the Weasel girl and the big Longbottom buffoon. He seemed to be gazing at Granger in a more than friendly way. Come to think of it, every male at the Gryffindor table looked at the Mudblood with hungry eyes. A strange sensation that started at the pit of his stomach quickly spread its way through his body. 'What are those Gryffindorks ogling at?' He didn't know why he felt so angry all of a sudden; the mere thought of going there and cursing their eyes out seemed appealing to him. 'Who do they think themselves to be?' he thought bitterly. "Low lives," he muttered underneath his breath.

"I didn't catch that," Blaise addressed Draco smirking. He noticed some weird change in his best friend's behavior lately. For the past three days he seemed to be very preoccupied and if he didn't know better, he would have went as far as saying that Draco was feeling conflicted.

"Nothing," Draco continued glaring at the Gryffindor table.

Blaise followed his gaze, looking hard at what could have possibly angered him; but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary at the Gryffindor table. Unless you consider Granger's change in attire. 'That's it!' he thought smugly. Granger did seem to look different since the Hogsmeade trip and that was around the time Draco started his abnormal behavior.

"Are you interested in the Mudblood?" Blaise asked in a whisper.

Draco glared at his best friend, with the most furious look he could muster. "Don't you ever dare dream it, let alone talk it out loud! How could I ever be interested in a Mudblood?" he asked in reply, shooting daggers in Blaise's direction.

Draco's reaction could have fooled anyone, but Blaise knew him too well to believe it. Another thing he knew well enough was not to pursue the matter further. "If you say so," he shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, you shouldn't really dress like that," Draco said, scrubbing the now much cleaner but not perfectly clean yet, trophy.

"Dress like what?" Hermione eyed him skeptically.

"Like the way you're dressed right now," said Draco, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" asked Hermione, not really sure where this conversation was heading.

"Can't you see it?"

"No, not really. Would you care to enlighten me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, your jeans fit way too tightly and school shirts should not cling to the body as much as yours does," he stated matter of factly.

Hermione gaped in reply, opening and closing her mouth; not really sure of how to respond. "The way I dress is none of your business," she finally stated.

"Well, it seemed to be the business of every Gryffindor male this morning."

"Your point is?" asked Hermione, not really sure how she felt about that revelation.

"That you shouldn't dress the way you do."

"Since when do males looking at me bother you?" she asked, raising her eyes from the trophy.

"It doesn't bother me, it just makes me sick. They all look like some love sick puppies; quite pathetic," he smirked.

Hermione huffed loudly and returned to her work. The trophy looked a lot cleaner than when they had first started on it. It didn't shine flawlessly as of yet, but there was an obvious progress. 'A few more weeks and this madness will be over with,' she thought optimistically. At first she was nervous upon entering the detention room; but was relieved as soon as she realized that Malfoy would act as if nothing happened the previous night. That was one thing she wasn't ready to face that day: last night's kiss.

"Could you erase that smirk of your face? It's annoying," said Hermione, five minutes later.

In response to her request Draco smirked wider, his eyes piercing into hers. For a minute, last night's sensations swept over her. His eyes bore into hers, not really revealing the feelings behind them. All they seemed to be doing was gazing.

Hermione scrubbed the trophy absentmindedly, looking up into Malfoy's eyes. She didn't know why she couldn't tear her gaze away from his. All of a sudden, she felt a warm feeling spread through her hand. Malfoy's hand accidentally brushed against hers, leaving her feeling a little astounded. 'Why does his touch affect me so much?' she asked herself angrily. She looked up into his eyes once again, causing his smirk to grow even wider. She rolled her eyes in response and stretched her hands over her head.

"What's wrong Granger?" Draco asked, surprisingly aroused by the way her back arched.

"Nothing's wrong. Just tired that's all."

"Sure," answered Draco, not really sure how to respond. His mixed feelings were really getting the best of him.

"I wish this detention was over already."

"I wish it would never have started," muttered Draco darkly. To his surprise Hermione giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You just sounded like a whiny toddler," teased Hermione.

"I did not."

"Did too."

"You just sounded like a whiny toddler as well," Draco smiled smugly.

Hermione was about to shoot back a remark when McGonagall dismissing them distracted her. "Finally," she got up from her chair happily. Draco watched her stand up and walk towards the door.

'Why does she have to dress this bloody way?' he asked himself angrily. 'Right when I was getting over my obsession, her body pulls me back in!' Without thinking twice Draco got up and ran after her. He caught her on the first floor corridor, by the staircase. He didn't think of what he was going to do next, he figured he'll allow himself to act on impulse.

"What is it Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a bored voice.

Draco's only response was that of his lips crushing against hers. He held on to her forearms and pushed her against the staircase, pressing his body to hers. At that moment he didn't care that she was Granger, damn he wasn't even sure that he cared about her blood. All he knew was that his every waking moment today was spent fantasizing about her lips; about capturing them and indulging in their sweet, innocent taste.

Hermione melted into the kiss, doing everything she could to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape. She could feel him growing hard against her, and she had to admit there was something about that unfamiliar pricking that excited her. She knew that what she was doing at that moment wasn't proper. She shouldn't be kissing him, evenmore so enjoying it; but she couldn't find enough willpower to stop. She felt Draco's tongue explore her mouth in more ways than before, and her tongue followed suit happily. Tonight's kiss seemed more demanding, more heated. As if the taste from last night only had them both craving for more.

Draco broke the kiss slowly, and looked down into her piercing brown eyes. For a minute, neither of them said a word, all they could do was look into each other's eyes and pant heavily. He didn't dare to move, he liked the feeling of her body against his too much to just let it go. And Hermione stayed still as a statue, gazing into his mysterious grey eyes and wondering whether he would run away as he did just last night.

"Fuck, Granger, why do you have to taste so damn good?" Draco whispered into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. Hermione's blush didn't pass past Draco and it seemed to turn him on even more. "Are you really as innocent as you portray yourself?" he asked, capturing her neck with his lips, causing that stubborn moan to finally escape from deep within her throat.

Hermione just nodded in reply, too entranced by his kisses. She didn't know how, or why, neither did she care. His touch awoke every sense in her body. It made her every cell burn with anticipation. She closed her eyes, and indulged in the feeling of his hot lips against her velvety skin.

Luckily, the clicking of heels against wood distracted Draco's lips from exploring too low down her body. They both looked in the direction of the noise and realized it was McGonagall walking out of the Transfiguration classroom. Draco tried to pull Hermione into an empty classroom, but she refused, weakly mumbling something about how late it was and sprinted up the stairs.

Author's note:

Here is a very nice and long coughs update :)

now if you all will be kind enough to update i will be kind enough to send the next 2 chapters i have written up to my beta asap :D

hehe just joking.. but you know the drill.. tell me what you loved? hated? and overall your opinion


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"Why or why or why or why do I have to be such an idiot?" Hermione asked herself, in despair. _'What was I thinking when I allowed him to kiss me again? How could I have ever let his lips wander over my neck? And what would have happened if McGonagall's stride wouldn't have distracted us? How far would I have let it go? I must stop this absurd behavior immediately. After all I am Hermione Granger. Head Girl. I should not be snogging a slimy Death Eater in the school halls. Why is it that when he kisses me I lose all sense of self? Why is it that I can't restrain myself? Pushing him away should be a natural reaction, why instead of doing so, do I long for him?'_ Those questions in mind, Hermione cursed herself the entire way to her dormitory. Luckily Ginny was asleep so she wouldn't have to explain her flushed look tonight. Hermione wasn't sure she had enough energy to retell tonight's events. She snuggled in her blanket and fell asleep after a long recap of the forbidden kisses she shared with her enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'All right, new plan!'_ Draco thought enthusiastically. _'Since throwing her out of my mind after a mere kiss deemed useless, I need to take stronger action. After all I've never just kissed a girl; well... I did... back in third Year... But that doesn't really count. Anyway, knowing myself all too well... this obsession, for lack of a better word, will not stop until I shag her. Which is exactly what I intend to do. Shouldn't be too hard either. After the way she gave into my kisses, she'll be mine by nightshade tomorrow. The Mudblood wouldn't know what hit her, she'll probably think it a blessing,'_ he thought arrogantly. _'In many ways, the mere thought of shagging a Mudblood makes me sick, but I'd rather just shag her and get it over with as appose to this continuous obsession. Besides, nobody has to know; and if the Mudblood spills any of it, which she wouldn't, wouldn't want to ruin her perfect Head Girl reputation now would she? I'll do the natural thing, deny it!!! I know for a fact that people will believe my story much more than her far fetched one.'_

"You seem to be in high spirits," remarked Blaise, glancing at Draco from his seat in the armchair.

"Why wouldn't I be in high spirits?"

"You were in a foul mood this morning," Blaise reminded him.

"We all have our moments," said Draco, defensively.

"I guess you're right," agreed Blaise. "So what's on your agenda now?" asked Blaise, trying to see if Draco would confess about his suspicions.

"Nothing much, really. I'm just preparing myself to serve the Dark Lord as soon as he summons me."

"Nothing else?" asked Blaise, skeptically.

"Nope, nothing else."

"No new girl on the horizon?" Blaise pushed further.

"After Pansy I need a break from girls," chuckled Draco. "What's going on with you and the Weasel?" Draco changed the subject.

"I'm trying to back off, it's not really happening. I'll pay her a visit tomorrow," smirked Blaise.

"Let me know how it goes," Draco returned his smirk with his own, and walked towards his dormitory.

"I sure will," said Blaise to Draco's retreating back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ginny am I a horrible person?" asked Hermione, after confiding to her friend every detail of the previous night.

"Don't be silly Hermione, you're not horrible."

"But the whole Ron past is still fresh, I still have feelings for him. Why is it so easy to lose my sense of self when he kisses me?" she whispered the last three words.

"You're just a human being who is experiencing human feelings. There's nothing to be ashamed of," comforted Ginny.

The girls were making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"But it's Malfoy we're talking about!" Hermione reminded her, needlessly.

"So?"

"What do you mean "so?", so everything! He is a Death Eater, he's done nothing but taunt and humiliate us Gryffindors since we first set foot in this castle and need I remind you that he calls me a Mudblood with every given chance?"

"But he is also the one who is making you feel the way you're feeling right now. If he wasn't as good as I could only guess him to be, he would have never left you doubting. I know you Hermione, you never act on impulse, you always think things through. Is the fact that he's changing that about you really so bad?"

"It could be... It should be."

"I don't know what to tell you Hermione. You're my best friend, I will not hesitate to hex the person who tries to hurt you to oblivion and you know that. I only want you to be happy. If the intimate moments you share together make you happy, don't you think you deserve at least that after everything you've been through?" asked Ginny.

"But he is Malfoy!!!" Hermione felt like shouting.

"Yes, and he obviously doesn't care that you are Granger," Ginny reminded her.

"You know what Gin? You might be right, but you should also listen to your own advice." Said Hermione, deep in thought. Deep down inside Ginny knew Hermione was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ginny."

Ginny tried to look annoyed at the sound of his voice, but couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She hid it as best as she could and turned around to face him. "Yes Zabini?" she faked a bored voice.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked, being careful not to hit the wrong button and trigger her temper.

"Sure," she shrugged, she had a free period before Potions.

"Do you mind walking around the grounds with me?"

"Why?"

"There is an important matter I would like to discuss with you and I'd hate to be overheard." Seeing the skeptical look on her face he added "I swear it has nothing to do with "us"!"

"I guess I can do that," said Ginny, not trusting him completely.

The pair walked out of the Castle and towards the lake, a somewhat comfortable silence around them.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, looking into the black depths of the water.

"Draco has been acting a little weird lately," Zabini said bluntly.

"Malfoy?" asked Ginny, not really sure why Blaise approached her of all people.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy. Have you seen any changes in Granger?" he asked, looking at her with a curious expression on his face.

"You do know that Hermione is my best friend, right?" asked Ginny, shooting him a stern glare.

"And Draco is my best friend, what's your point?"

"My point is, that I will not be discussing her matters with you."

"So there is something going on?" Blaise asked, smirking.

"I never said that. I just said that I will not share my thoughts of her behavior with you. For all I know you're scheming something," she smirked back at him.

"You should trust me a little more than that," said Blaise, faking a hurt expression.

"Should I? Why?"

"Because after what we've been through, I assume I earned some trust," said Blaise, arrogantly.

"Don't assume Zabini, you'll just make an ass of you and me," Ginny smiled, mischievously.

"Ginny, believe me when I tell you that I will never confide my feelings of Draco's behavior with anyone. This isn't something he would want me to shout out loud. In fact he's been denying it from me as well. I came to you because I knew you are the closest person to Granger and I suspect that whatever his odd behavior might be it is triggered by her."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ginny.

"Well, ever since the Hogsmeade trip," started Blaise.

"Yes, after I helped Hermione with her appearance a tad," smiled Ginny, remembering the events all too well.

"Well yes, after that night's detention Draco changed. He is a lot moodier, jumps at any body's throat for saying anything he doesn't feel like hearing. I even noticed him glaring at the Gryffindor table yesterday during Breakfast."

"Wow, Malfoy glaring at Gryffindors. I now understand why you're so concerned," said Ginny sarcastically.

Blaise shrugged her sarcastic comment off and continued. "He wasn't glaring like he normally does. It seemed like he was conflicted, as if he was feeling something he couldn't control."

Ginny kept quiet.

"Now don't get me wrong. Draco doesn't love the Mudb-"

"Watch it!" Ginny glared daggers in his direction.

"Sorry, I meant to say Granger. I doubt he even likes her. I think he could just be feeling a physical attraction to her."

"Might be," Ginny agreed.

"So have I told you enough to hear your side of the story?"

"Possibly," Ginny decided to tease Blaise for a little while.

"Is there anything I can do that will encourage you to talk?" he asked, coming closer to her.

"There might be."

"You don't need to ask me twice," smiled Blaise, placing his hands around Ginny's waist and pulling her closer. Eliminating all the spaces between them, he placed one hand on her back and the other on her neck; capturing her mouth in yet another breath taking kiss. He never thought he would miss the feel of her lips so much. Their warmth and softness brought back the memories of their first kiss and he decided that no matter how much the Weasel protested now, he wouldn't give up.

He kissed her deeper and harder, causing her to lose all trail of thought and concern. Ginny did not reject the kiss, instead she embraced it, placing her hands around his neck and pulling his head even closer then before. She felt like she was being swept away every time their lips met. She shared kisses with Harry in the past, that and more, but as much as she loved Harry the feelings that Zabini aroused within her were foreign. Blaise seemed to be in complete control of the situation, which did much to intrigue her. It was as if he was determined to have her, no matter how much she resisted. This only caused her to want him in return.

"You know I didn't ask you to kiss me, right?" asked Ginny, looking into his eyes. Their lips were parted and their foreheads were touching as they stood there in each other's embrace.

"I believe you did," contradicted Blaise.

"Nope, it didn't even cross my mind," smiled Ginny.

"Well, it sounded pretty suggestive to me," said Blaise and captured her lips before she even had the chance to reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione felt a hand wrap around her waist and pull her back into what seemed to be an old broom cupboard. She tried screaming, but the shriek was muffled by a strong hand on her lips.

"Do not make a sound," he whispered hoarsely, pinning the backside of her body to his.

"What do you want?" she managed to ask, when he lowered his hand from her lips and trailed it down to her waist; making it his business to stoke her body in the act. She could once again feel him grow hard against her body.

"I think the answer to that is quite obvious," he answered in a husky voice, smirking suggestively as he turned her around so that she could finally face her captivator.

In front of her, in its full arrogant glory was the face of none other than Draco Malfoy. Shocked by the sudden turn of events, Hermione felt speechless for the first time in her life. Just a moment ago, she was making her way to the library, which was where she usually spent her free period studying for the upcoming N.E.W.T's.

"Not a chance in hell!" said Hermione, backing up. Which she soon realized to be a mistake. She was now pinned between the locked door and Malfoy's demanding body. She tried to wriggle the door open but as she predicted, it was locked with a charm. Her wand was in the pocket of her robe and if she dared to reach for it, her hand would have to brush past Malfoy's manhood. That was one chance she was not willing to take.

'Great,' she thought bitterly when suddenly all thoughts escaped her mind. It happened again, his lips found hers and as if bewitched, her mind went blank. She was no longer Hermione, neither was he Malfoy. She was some stranger who craved nothing but his kisses. A traitor who trembled at his touch. A person who would have thrown all her morals out the window just so she could feel his body against hers. She didn't hesitate to return the kiss, in fact she deepened it by placing her hands in his strikingly soft hair and pulling him closer.

Draco groaned into the kiss, delighted by her response. He knew that very soon she would be his. All he had to do was continue swaying her the way he has done thus far. It shouldn't be too hard either, after all he had more than enough expertise in this field. He was kissing her harder with every passing minute, intensifying the unexplained passion they shared. His lips then slowly left her mouth and made their way down her jawline, planting soft kisses along the way. She moaned in response to the touch of his lips on her most sensitive spot, her neck. Throwing her head back in ecstasy Hermione knew that she wanted to let go of herself, if just for that one moment; Malfoy knew it too.

His hands made their way to her school robes, pulling them off of her body with more eagerness then he thought he possessed; only to be distracted by the bell. "Fuck!" Draco swore loudly. Hermione sprinted up, as if awakened from a dream. She loosened her grip on his hair and bent over to pick up her robe. Draco rubbed against her as she was bending over and asked in a most seductive whisper. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Didn't you hear the bell?" Hermione answered with a question. She could feel her cheeks burning scarlet. Now that she sprung back to reality, her moment of weakness embarrassed her.

"You do know you can skip a class?!" Draco stated more than asked, with a raised brow.

Hermione gave him a look that clearly said: "You do know who you're talking to right?!" and walked out of the cupboard, too ashamed in herself to look back.

author's note:

you see how quick this was? all thanks to Tara.. the amazing beta-reader!!! glomps Tartar

anyways.. please be kind enough to leave feedback.. i have chapter 25 and 26 written as well :)

bribes for reviews

heheheh thanks to all of you amazing people who are reading this!!!


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

"I'll be late to class," Ginny reminded him, when Blaise tried to pull her into a third kiss.

"Let me walk you," he offered, smiling.

"Sure," replied Ginny, hesitantly.

"So," Blaise started.

"So..."

"That was interesting," he smirked, looking at her blushing cheeks.

"Certainly," agreed Ginny.

"I guess the fact that you didn't tell me to sod off marks this as a success?" asked Blaise, stunning her with his perfect white toothed smile.

"I guess you can make that assumption," she smiled back.

"So, I'll see you later?" Blaise asked, when they arrived at the Dungeon's entrance.

"I guess so," smiled Ginny, kissing his cheek.

Blaise looked after her as she made her way down the staircase that lead to her Potions Classroom, dazzled by the turn of events. His right cheek burned from the feel of her kiss, it sent a strangely warm sensation down his body. Smiling sheepishly, he made his way towards Defense against the Dark Arts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do you look so disgustingly happy?" asked Draco, sneering at Blaise's unusual facial expression.

"A successful talk with Ginny," smirked Blaise.

"You call her "Ginny"?" Draco looked like he might vomit.

"Well, I can't exactly call her Weasley if I plan on moving somewhere," reasoned Blaise.

"Why not?"

"It won't pass with her, she won't even talk to me if I call her by her last name."

"Whipped much?" asked Draco, suppressing a laugh. The two friends sat in the back of their DADA classroom, talking in hushed voices.

"No," muttered Blaise angrily. "I'm just doing whatever I can to get what I want," said Blaise, he couldn't think of a better way to phrase it.

"If you say so," smirked Draco.

"I'll see you a later," Blaise, walked towards the back door.

"Where are you off to Lover boy?" mocked Draco.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Blaise replied with a question, sneaking out of the classroom. He made his way down to the dungeons, and waited outside the Potions classroom for the lesson to end.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny's surprised look brought a smile to his face.

"Can I help you with your books?" asked Blaise, ignoring her question and relieving her from the weight of her textbooks.

"Thanks, I guess," smiled Ginny, enjoying the attention much more than she would ever admit.

"Where to next?" asked Blaise, breaking the silence.

"Transfiguration," Ginny started up the stairs.

"Ugh, McGonagall..." Blaise smiled at Ginny sympathetically.

"She's not half as bad as Snape used to be," Ginny pointed out.

"Well, yeah, maybe for Gryffindors," Blaise smirked.

"For anyone aside from Slytherins, to be exact," corrected Ginny.

"I guess you're right. But McGonagall is tough."

"But fair," Ginny added.

Before either of them realized, they were standing outside of her classroom. "I'll see you at dinner?" smiled Blaise, handing her the textbooks. She took them from him and smiled back.

"Ginny, you forgot something."

"What?" she asked, turning around.

Blaise handed her a single red rose that he had conjured behind his back. She took it in her hands, and smiled; bringing it up to her nose, inhaling its sweet scent and walking into the classroom with a dreamy expression on her pretty face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That is so sweet," smiled Hermione, causing Ginny to blush.

"Would you keep it down?" asked Ginny, embarrassed. "I have enough people staring at me when he walks me to classes, I don't need them staring while I'm eating as well."

"Well, it is cute," Hermione whispered in her defense.

"I know, it is," admitted Ginny.

"So are you a "something"?" asked Hermione, not really sure how to categorize them.

"I guess so," Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "What's new on your "something" front?" she asked a minute later. Noticing the blush on Hermione's face, she continued, "I assume something "something-like" happened?" It made sense in Ginny's head when she thought it.

"I guess you can say that," Hermione laughed at Ginny's puzzled expression.

"Well, spill."

"Hem," Hermione coughed uncomfortably, playing for time.

"If you do not open your Malfoy snogging lips right this moment I will hex you," Ginny whispered, threateningly.

"Okay hold your horses, I'll talk," Hermione tried rolling her eyes, but was unsuccessful, as another blush crept to her face.

Ginny humphed, looking at her impatiently.

"Well, how should I say it?"

"However it happened!"

"Alright, we snogged in an old broom cupboard," said Hermione. Ginny gave her a 'That's not so bad look.'

"Well saying we snogged heatedly would be more accurate," continued Hermione, Ginny's eyebrows began to move up.

"Continue," she urged.

"He stripped me of my robe, thank Merlin I wore my uniform underneath. And..."

"And what?" demanded Ginny.

"The bell rang," Hermione finished lamely.

"The look on his face must have been priceless," sniggered Ginny.

"I guess it was," Hermione reminisced, with a small smile on her face. "Where are you headed off after dinner?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know yet. Speaking of which, Blaise is making his way over here, I'll see you later," said Ginny, getting up from the Gryffindor table. She didn't want another Ron/Blaise confrontation.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table finishing up her dinner. She couldn't shake the feeling of someone boring their eyes on her. She looked up from her plate, her eyes scanning the Slythering table instinctively. Sitting like a king on his throne, was Malfoy, looking straight at her. Their eyes met and he did something she would have never expected him to. He winked at her, wearing a somewhat amused expression on his pointy face. She blushed yet again and turned her gaze away, determined to walk out of the Great Hall immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This afternoon was interesting," Draco broke the silence Hermione was determined to keep during the duration of their detention.

"I guess you can call it that," the blood rushed to Hermione's cheeks.

"You know, you don't have to be embarrassed, you are rather good," he smirked.

His words caused Hermione to turn a more evident shade of scarlet.

"I might go as far as saying that you are far better than I expected. You left me with a horrible case of blue balls," Draco winced, remembering the bathroom trip he had to make in order to relieve himself of the pain in his groin, all too clearly.

Hermione coughed uncomfortably, and went back to scrubbing the trophy. She couldn't believe he was discussing that matter as if he was talking of nothing more personal than the weather. She hoped that ignorance would really be bliss.

"It never happened to me before," Draco continued, amused by her unease.

"I guess "good for you" is in order?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No, nothing good really," he now smiled seductively.

"If we must speak, can we discuss something else?" asked Hermione.

"I agree. That conversation should be postponed to a more fitting time," said Draco, nodding in McGonagall's direction.

"Or to never," Hermione thought, desperately.

"So how was your day?" Draco couldn't think of anything better to ask her.

"Fine. How about yours?"

"Lovely," he smirked, sarcastically. "Would have been better without the blue balls, but hey, what can you do?"

"Hem."

"Did you finish your homework already?" He figured sticking to school subjects would be best for the moment.

"Yes, I did. You?"

"I only have the Charms essay to write," replied Draco.

"That shouldn't take you too long, today's subject was fascinating."

"I happen to find other things fascinating," Draco winked suggestively.

"And I happen to find school work fascinating," Hermione tried her best shot at keeping things as impersonal as possible.

"Goes to prove your lack of experience in other fields," smirked Draco.

"Have you noticed the change that occurred between Ginny and Zabini?" asked Hermione suddenly, she figured talking about the pair will help get his mind out of the gutter.

"The fact that the Weasel has him whipped? Yeah I have," Draco muttered darkly.

"Zabini is not whipped by Ginny."

"What would you call walking her to and from classes?"

"Sweet," answered Hermione, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Yeah, sweet way of getting inside her pants," Draco said more to himself.

"Come again?" Hermione couldn't hear what his lips mumbled.

"Slytherins don't do sweet," Draco mocked her words.

"Well, obviously some of them do."

Draco just snorted in reply.

"What brought on the recent change in your hair?" asked Draco after ten agonizing minutes of silence.

"I just learned a very easy spell to keep the frizz away," Hermione shrugged.

"That's all that's changed? It's no longer frizzy? What happened to the bushiness of it?"

"Well since it's no longer frizzy, it's no longer bushy. It was the frizz that caused the bushiness. The curls are my natural locks."

"It looks," he pondered about the word he was looking for to best describe how she looked. Stunning, gorgeous, sexy, "better," that was the closest word to a compliment that he could bring himself to say.

"Thanks, I guess," said Hermione, momentarily puzzled. "How about we play some sort of a game to pass the time?" suggested Hermione, seeing as they still had a sufficient amount of work left.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, smirking suggestively.

"Truth."

"Whatever the hell is that?"

"It's like truth or dare, only without the dare," Hermione clarified.

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Draco, raising a blond eyebrow.

"I don't know, would you rather we play truth or dare?"

"Not if you continuously pick truth," answered Draco, knowing all too well the thoughts that hid behind her dark brown eyes.

"So truth it is!" smiled Hermione teasingly. "You can go first," she added when she noticed the sour look on his pale face.

"Ladies first," he insisted, smirking.

"Okay. What's your favorite subject?"

"Potions, well at least it used to be. How about yours?" he asked in reply.

"Do I really have to pick one?" Hermione asked in a panic stricken voice.

Draco nodded.

"But I can't," she whined.

"I promise I wouldn't tell," he winked at her.

"Hmmph... if I have to pick one, I'll go with Transfiguration. What's your least favorite subject?"

"Easy, Care of Magical Creatures," snorted Draco, he couldn't bear the oaf who taught that subject. "How about yours?"

"Divination," Hermione muttered darkly.

"Why so angry Granger?" asked Draco, shocked by her lack of passion towards a school subject.

"It's my turn to ask the questions," Hermione reminded him. "Why is Potions your favorite?"

"Because it's never the same. You would think you already know so much about it, yet no matter how much you know there is always room to learn more. Kind of like it doesn't have an ending point. Besides it's knowledge is practical and useful."

"That's a good point," agreed Hermione, shocked he was able to give her a coherent answer.

"Why do you hate Divination?"

"First and foremost it's stupid. There is no way one can look into a crystal ball and know what will happen in the future. If that was possible a lot of tragedies in our world could have been prevented. It's the least practical branch of magic, it is imprecise and useless."

"Passionate much?" Draco mocked her.

"What is it with guys and Quidditch?" Hermione ignored his last comment and moved on to the next question.

"It's a passion. Competitive, exhilarating, mind blowing fun and a very good distraction for when your mind is full of thoughts you'd rather not think of. In a way, it's some sort of an escape. Plus, endangering your life with every second that you spend in the air sums it up to be a blast."

"I'll never get boys," sighed Hermione.

"You don't have to. What's your favorite book?" asked Draco, not really sure he wanted to know the answer to that, he just couldn't think of anything better to ask.

"Well it used to be _Hogwart's, A History_."

"Why used to be?"

"Because it no longer is. It gives the readers a fake understanding of Hogwarts."

"How is that?"

"Did you know that there are thousands of House Elves enslaved in Hogwarts and it isn't mentioned in any copy of that book?" Hermione asked, her tone incredulous.

"So?" Draco shrugged casually.

"What do you mean "So"?"

"Who cares?"

"Obviously, I do. Elf enslavement is wrong, wizards and witches need to do something against it."

"Why? The Elves love their lives."

"You have to be an arrogant ass to really believe that." Snarled Hermione, not realizing just how much she was over reacting.

"Okay Granger, relax. It's your turn to ask the question," Draco tried to calm her.

"Why don't you join S.P.E.W?" she asked, pointing to the badge on her robes.

"What in the bloody hell is spew?" asked Draco, confused by her accusing tone.

"First of all it's S.P.E.W, and not spew, and second of all, it's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare that I created."

"Haha," Draco couldn't stop himself from laughing. It was the funniest thing he had heard all day.

Hermione glared daggers at him. "You still didn't answer my question."

"I won't join "spew" because it is the silliest idea I have ever heard of. My turn to ask the question," he said raising his finger to shut Hermione up before she had the chance to reciprocate

She glared harder.

"How many guys have you snogged?"

Hermione's cheeks burned scarlet. Draco did a heck of a job getting her off the subject of House Elves.

"Three," she answered in a low voice.

Draco felt momentarily paralyzed. 'Three! That was all?' For some reason that answer made him feel very happy.

"Three included?" he asked, pursuing further. Hermione just nodded.

"Who were the other two?"

"It's my turn now," Hermione reminded him, cheeks still red from blushing. "What happened with Pansy?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"We broke up."

"I figured that much out, but why?" she looked up to observe his expression as he answered.

"She broke it off when she caught me with another girl. Like I really care," he sneered.

"You don't? Not even a little bit?"

"Nope," he smirked. "Why would I? I've been looking for a way to get her off my back."

"Didn't you love her?"

At that question Draco snorted. Hermione got her answer straight on.

"You are dismissed," McGonagall turned to her students, feeling somewhat shocked; for the first time since they started their detention, she had to remind them of the time.

Hermione said "See you tomorrow," and walked out of the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked, catching onto her in the hallway, grabbing her wrist firmly, yet gently.

"Up to the seventh floor," Hermione answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I don't think so," Draco pulled her into the empty classroom they walked by.

"Let me go Malfoy," Hermione requested, trying as she might to pull her wrists free from his grip.

Draco only tightened his hold on them and raised them, pinning her wrists above her head. Hermione swallowed with difficulty knowing all too well what was about to come. And then it happened again, all the wind was knocked out of her. She figured she wouldn't even bother fighting it, it wasn't like she ever had a chance of winning the battle.

Draco's lips were more demanding than ever. He made it his goal to have her by tonight and he wouldn't be a Malfoy if he wouldn't keep true to his word, even if it was to himself. He lowered one hand from her pinned wrists down to her mass of curls. He entwined his fingers in her brown locks and brought her face even closer to his. Once he realized that her shoulder blades might be sore from the position they were in, he released the other hand from her wrists and brought it to her waist, pinning her whole body against the wall, and his body against hers.

Hermione's hands shot to Draco's head, brushing her fingers through his hair from the neck up; causing Draco to moan into the kiss, as he tugged her school shirt out of it's tucked in position and placed his cold fingers on her hot flesh. Hermione's eyes shot up in that instant. Nobody has ever touched her bare skin. Even though he only touched her stomach, the action seemed so intimate, it puzzled her mind. On one hand his touch alerted her to what they were doing, yet her skin longed for his hands to linger further. At last her judgment was cleared of passion, and she realized that if she didn't stop now, she would greatly regret it later.

"I have to go," she muttered into his lips. Draco released her lips and looked at her, a confused expression on his handsome face.

"Where to?"

"My dormitory. Someone might get worried," she was saying the partial truth, Ron or Ginny might be up waiting for her. It was a fat chance since Ginny knew what was going on, but it was there none the less.

"So what if they get worried?" urged Draco, kissing right below her ear, and then blowing a cool breath over her hot and moist skin.

"Ohh! Malfoy, stop it," she managed to say.

"You know you don't want me to," he whispered, sucking on her earlobe gently.

At that Hermione kept quite. Draco took it as a sign and continued to trail kisses down her neck.

"It's not about what I want, Malfoy, it's about what's right," said Hermione, holding on to his hair and reluctantly moving his lips away from her skin. She then weaseled out of his grip and walked out of the classroom, leaving Draco Malfoy behind, looking stunned.

No girl in history has ever turned him down, especially when there was nothing to disturb them.

**a/n... **poor poor draco :( hahahahaha

hermione is becoming more of a challenge.. hmmm... anywhos.. it was pretty quick huh?

well if you loved it let me know.. sam applies to if you hated it :)

i have chapter 26 and 27 written up so you hurry with the reviews and i'll hurry with the uppies :D

love you all

Jenny xoxo


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Draco stormed into the common room muttering angrily. "Who does that little Bitch think she is?" he asked no one in particular. He paced the room in an infuriated manner. Blaise noticed his foul mood and quickly got up, conjuring Firewhiskey and two glasses. He filled both glasses and handed Draco one. Draco took the glass without shooting Blaise a second glance and quickly downed its content.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked, hiding his amusement with a fake concern.

Draco just growled in response.

Blaise got the hint and filled their glasses once more. "Cheers," he raised his glass.

"Whatever," Draco grunted downing the drink once again.

"Have you developed a drinking problem?" Zabini asked, raising an entertained eyebrow.

"Have you developed comical skills?" Draco shot back, grabbing the whiskey bottle from Blaise and pouring more of the golden liquid into their glasses.

Blaise drank from his glass, absorbing Draco's behavior as he poured himself yet another glassful. "What happened?" he asked in a serious voice.

Draco looked around the common room before answering, it was empty.

"That little Mudblood Bitch!" he snarled, pouring himself a fifth glass.

"What about the Mudblood?" Blaise pushed further, taking the Firewhiskey bottle away from Draco.

"She said NO to ME!!" answered Draco, furious.

Blaise did all he could do to stop himself from laughing. "How could she?"

Draco failed to notice the sarcasm in his voice due to his own enraged state.

"Who the fuck does she think she is? A fucking Mudblood that's who!! I shouldn't even fucking want her. Fucking hormones!!" he cursed, kicking the snake statue by his feet towards the wall, shattering it into little pieces.

"Reparo," Blaise fixed the damage quickly.

"She fucking said NO! I still don't get it... how could she? There was nothing distracting us now, nothing! No fucking McGonagall, no fucking bells ringing. I made my moves and my fucking demands were very obvious," he continued ranting.

Blaise stayed quiet.

"Fucking virgin bullshit. Not like she's the only virgin in school. Not like I haven't fucked virgins before!" he spat.

"So what now? Are you giving up?" asked Blaise.

"I wish I fucking could. You don't understand Blaise, this never happened to me before. Every time I fucking close my eyes she's fucking there. Every time I dream it's about her. I can't get her out of my mind no matter how hard I try. I think about her every fucking minute of every fucking day. I even pictured her when I fucked Pansy and that other bitch,"

"Vanessa," Blaise provided.

"Whatever!! Like I fucking care. The point is..." he thought hard about this, "I'm going mental!" he yelled.

"I'll book you a room in St.Mungo's psych ward," Blaise smiled.

"You're not fucking funny!!"

"Hey but that's what friends are for," he now wore a full smirk.

"Blaise I know myself all too well. This fucking madness won't stop until I shag her."

"So shag her."

"She won't fucking let me."

"Try harder. Sooner or later she'll give in. She's a girl, sweet talk her," he tried his best to be supportive without further infuriating Draco.

"I can't fucking do it Blaise. I can't get myself to be nice to her. My dick is screaming for me to do everything to fuck her yet my mind is screaming that she's fucking scum. I'm so fucking tired of my self debates!!"

"You were having self debates?" Blaise couldn't suppress his laughter any longer.

"Fuck you," Draco glowered.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Blaise smiled.

"Well I can't bloody help myself either. That fucking Mudblood." he threw his empty glass against the wall, causing bits of glass to fly all over the common room.

"Mate, just ignore your prejudices and fuck her. Once you'll be over with her, your whatever it is your experiencing will stop and you'll be able to go back to your normal self," Blaise gave Draco his honest opinion.

"It looks like I have no other choice," Draco muttered.

"Nope, really looks like you don't."

"How did it go with the Weasel? Fucked her yet?"

"Nope not yet. I'm taking things a little slower, she's still not completely over Potter."

"Fucking Potter. Imagine the look on his face when he finds out his girl has been shagging a Slytherin while he was out saving the world," that thought brought an evil smile to Draco's face.

"That would be priceless," agreed Blaise.

"Is she a virgin?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure," Blaise answered truthfully.

"It'll be fucking sweet if you took her virginity," Draco's smile broadened. The anger was finally leaving his body.

"Yeah, it will be."

"There's only one way to find out," said Draco.

"I know, but I have a feeling you'll fuck the Mudblood before I even get to second base," muttered Blaise. The sexual frustration that had build up over the last couple of days finally got to him.

"Haha. For my sanity, I hope you're right," Draco laughed.

"Very funny," now it was Blaise's turn to glare in Draco's direction.

"I'm off to bed," smirked Draco, leaving the room before his friend could get too angry.

"Enjoy your dreams," Blaise teased.

"Fuck you too," said Draco, heading towards his room.

He lay in his bed and tossed from one side to the other. Being in his last year at Hogwarts privileged him to having his own Dormitory. 'At least I have that,' he thought bitterly, he wouldn't bear it if he had to be in the room with his former dormitory mates.

He tried falling asleep without relieving himself sexually but it proved to be to no avail. The Mudblood got him worked up for the second time that day. He really had to find a way to finally end this madness. No longer fighting the images of her face and the longing for the feeling of her body against his, he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione dreaded going into the Transfiguration classroom for her detention. She woke up with an uneasy feeling in her stomach; she would have to face Malfoy again. This time, on top of being embarrassed due to their choice of extracurricular activity, she feared that his reaction to the way she rejected him last night wouldn't be too calm. As always when she dreaded the end of the day, it arrived in a heartbeat. She walked into the classroom reluctantly and took a seat across from Malfoy, who was already sitting there, looking smugger than ever.

"Why are you looking so smug?" she asked, clipping her curls into a messy bun.

"I believe it is my turn to ask the questions," he answered, smirking suggestively.

'Oh no,' Hermione thought defiantly.

"Who were the other two guys you snogged?" he asked, without giving his question a second thought.

Hermione's initial reaction was the annoying blush that insisted on rising to her cheeks.

"Ron and Victor," she sighed, making it her business to look down at the trophy as she answered.

"A Weasel, a Bulgarian and a Slytherin. That's quite a variety there Granger," he smirked.

"How many girls have you been with?" Hermione shot back, shocking both of them with the boldness of her question.

Draco seemed to be thinking about his answer, or maybe calculating; Hermione wasn't sure.

"In the past month?" he asked, smirking.

"Ugh you're unbearable. It couldn't have been that many. Stop being so pompous."

"Can I give you an estimate? You can't possibly ask me to remember every single girl," said Draco, somewhat exasperated.

"Sure, give me an estimate."

"I would say, and this is being modest... about fifty," Draco thought it could have been more, but he was too lazy to think too far back.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You're exaggerating!" she accused.

"I'm not, I'm being totally honest."

"Wherever did you find them?" she asked, still shocked.

"Granger, they're everywhere. School, London, foreign countries while visiting," he answered simply.

"I guess," Hermione couldn't bring herself to say anything more.

"My turn now," Draco smirked. "Who is the best kisser between myself, Krum and the Weasel?"

"I am not answering that!" Hermione huffed.

"You have to," he smirked.

"I don't want to," her blush deepened.

"Granger, you have to play by the rules and answer the question."

Hermione glared at the arrogant Slytherin across from her. She couldn't possibly answer his question truthfully. She never experienced real passionate kisses with Ron and Krum was nowhere near as good a kisser as Malfoy was. She couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was the best kisser among them three. Besides, it wasn't like she never broke the rules before.

"Well, if I have to give you an answer," she paused for a dramatic effect, "I'll have to pick Ron."

Draco's smirk soon left his face. "You're lying," he accused angrily. His face turned beet red.

"I'm not, Ron is the better kisser out of the three of you," Hermione insisted innocently.

"No way!" Draco argued.

"Have you ever kissed him?"

Draco looked like he was about to vomit into the trophy.

"Than you wouldn't know," she added smugly.

"I know you're lying. I feel your reaction to my kisses; I feel the way you tremble, the way you hold your moans back. There is no way the Weasel King's kisses can get you to react that same way."

Hermione was left speechless. She figured ignoring the subject would be better than pursuing it further. She had to come up with a good comeback question now. "Have you ever loved any of the girls you've been with, or were you with them just because?"

"Nope, haven't loved any of them."

"Why not?" Hermione was very curious about that matter, she hoped he wouldn't move on to his turn yet.

"I don't do love."

"What do you mean by you don't do love?"

"I believe you have gotten your answer already. My turn. How could a righteous Gryffindor ever lie in a game that's called Truth?"

"How could a Slytherin be so obnoxious as to think that I lied?" she shot back with a question.

"This has nothing to do with me being obnoxious. I know you lied to me just before. That means you lost Granger."

"No it doesn't. I didn't lie!" she argued stubbornly.

"Well I guess I'll have to prove you wrong," he now winked and looked at the clock. "I'll be able to do so in about two hours," he added, touching her knee with his hand behind the trophy so that McGonagall's view was blocked.

Hermione's body shuddered to his touch. The way his fingers circled her kneecap made her knees go weak. If she hadn't been sitting down she would have probably dropped down. Her hands trembled as she tried to keep her mind focused on the trophy and the scrubbing of it. Malfoy's mind seemed to be focused on her instead. He now stroked from her knee to her thigh and back again, causing a sensation that was both arousing and tickling at the same time. She wanted to move her leg away but her body felt to be too stiff to cooperate.

And so they sat there, Hermione's stubborn eyes focused on the trophy, while Draco's gaze and hands focused on her. Those hours passed by slower than any Hermione had ever experienced and before she could resent it, she was being pulled towards the staircase.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to tug her hand away from his grip.

"To one of my favorite rooms in the castle."

"And which room is that?"

"The Room of Requirements," answered Draco, leading her up the stairs.

"I don't think so," Hermione pulled her hands out of his grip and folded them over her chest.

"I promised I'll prove you wrong Granger. It wouldn't be gentleman worthy of me to break my promise," he smirked.

"There is nothing to prove me wrong me about Malfoy. Ron is a better kisser than you, just deal with it."

"No way in hell," Said Draco, forcing her body to crash into the wall as his lips seized hers into a hungry kiss. Hermione tried to push him off of her. She even went as far as pounding her fists into his chest, but Malfoy seemed to be immune to her punches.

She hated how he thought he could just kiss her and act like it's the most natural thing in the world. She hated the way her knees trembled when she felt his hot breath on her face. She hated that her body never cooperated with her mind. But most of all she hated the fact that she didn't hate the feeling of his lips against hers. Instead she longed for it, she secretly hoped she could feel it again. She thought about it every waking moment, and dreamed of it every lonely night.

Never before had she been kissed with so much intensity. The dedication that Malfoy seemed to put into the kisses threw her completely of guard. It seemed like he was treating her lips as a favorite candy, or a scoop of his favorite ice cream; he seemed to be deeply indulged in her, yet he controlled it enough to make the taste of her last longer.

Draco grabbed her stubborn fists and brought them over her head, pinning them against the wall. He pushed his body against her stubborn one and stayed locked in that position. That was the feeling he was longing for last night, the feeling of her body pressed against his in such a tight manner that a gust of wind wouldn't be able to pass through them.

"Who did you say was the best kisser again?" he asked in a seductive whisper, moving his tongue in circles on the skin beneath her ear.

"What?" Hermione moaned, her mind was once again blank.

"Tell me who the best kisser is, Granger!" he demanded, sucking on the skin right underneath her jawline.

"Nooo... I can't," Hermione barley mumbled her answer. She wished she could make Malfoy react to her the way she reacted to him. She wished she could have made him moan out her name as he almost so closely made her moan out his. There was no way she could let him know that his kisses were that spectacular.

"Tell me the truth Granger," he urged, whispering in her ear. The heat of his breath against her sensitive skin caused a new wave of staggering sensations to flow over her. "I promise I wouldn't tell," he added, nibbling on her neckline gently.

"Malfoy..." She wanted to leave it at that and answer him, but she couldn't, "I can't."

"Don't make me play dirty Granger," he threatened, removing his hands from her fists and running them down the sides of her body, causing her head to jerk back as she struggled to swallow another stubborn moan. "I know the answer to that question Granger, I've known it all along; I just want to hear you moan out my name," he now planted his lips on her mouth in a manner more aggressive than ever before. Biting on her lower and upper lips making the feelings of both pain and pleasure blend in a most deadly combination.

She finally moaned, she couldn't stop herself. She moaned feeling victorious although she knew she was losing the battle against him. She felt victorious because she won the battle against herself. She finally shut her stubborn mind and let loose; brushing her fingers in his hair, pulling his blond strands and causing his head to move back. Now she was in control, her lips were on his Adam's apple. Placing gentle kisses from there up to his chin and down again.

Draco was far better at keeping his emotions in check. His face would never give him away, no matter how explosive his body felt inside. He relaxed underneath her lips and indulged in the feeling of their pink softness on his tight skin. He allowed her to trail kisses down to his shoulder blades, and when she returned back to his chin he captured her surprised lips in his hungry ones.

"Meow," Hermione heard the unmistakable coo of Mrs.Norris, Flich's cat.

"Fuck," muttered Draco, leaving her lips reluctantly and moving away from her body; the urge to kill that damned cat grew stronger with every step he took.

"What do we have here, my dear Mrs. Norris?" Flich spoke to his cat, walking up the stairs with the most devilish happy grin. "What are you doing out of your beds?" he asked, looking at the pair with a look that could fool nobody as grim.

"We were just dismissed from detention and walking to our dorms," Draco explained quickly.

Flich eyed his uniform with an evil glint in his eyes. "Why would a Slytherin walk up the stairs?" he asked, pointing to his chest, where the Slytherin crest was embroidered on his school shirt.

"He was walking me," Hermione piped out, "I'm afraid of the dark," she added, saying the first excuse she could think of.

"Why wouldn't you use the light on your wand tip?" he asked, enjoying tormenting them all too much.

At that question they stayed silent.

"Detention tomorrow," he growled happily, he loved ruining the weekends for students.

"But we have detention every night," Hermione said defiantly. She couldn't bear another detention with Malfoy.

"Than you will also have detention tomorrow morning. Come to my office right after breakfast," he ordered. "Come along Mrs. Norris, let's go and write this all down," he now spoke to the cat, walking in the direction to his office.

"Another detention," Hermione muttered angrily, she was really at the point of losing her badge.

"Don't worry Granger, I wouldn't let it get too boring," Draco winked seductively and sprinted down the stairs towards his common room. They had got in enough trouble tonight, they could always start from where they left off tomorrow morning.


	28. Chapter 27

I am so so so sorry you guys.. i know it took forever but i hope it was worth it.. thank you to everyone again.. i'll get started on the next one so it doesn't take as long.. in my defense i've written it a while ago it was just being beta'ed for a while :)

love you all, please review.

Chapter 27:

"Do you want to watch the Gryffindor team's practice?" Ron asked Hermione, during breakfast the next morning.

"I can't, I have... umm homework to catch up with. Tomorrow is Halloween and I won't be able to do it then with all the school's celebrations," Hermione stumbled upon her excuse, she couldn't tell Ron about the detention because that would lead to why she was caught out with Malfoy well after they were dismissed from their detention.

"Oh, ok I guess," Ron looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione smiled a sad smile. Things between her and Ron were pretty much back to normal, but they still felt a little uncomfortable with each other. In a way Hermione felt guilty, as if it was her fault that things didn't work out between them. Although she knew it was silly, she felt like she was betraying Ron when she was with Malfoy.

"It's alright Hermione, don't worry about it. Do your homework," Ron smiled back; he then got up and walked out towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Do you have plans with a certain Slytherin?" asked Ginny smiling mischievously.

"Well, you could phrase it like that," blushed Hermione.

"What is it now?" asked Ginny in an amused tone, Hermione has been blushing a lot lately.

"I got another detention with Malfoy," Hermione gritted angrily.

"What for?" Ginny asked, bewildered.

"Filch caught me and Malfoy out on the staircase after hours," whispered Hermione.

"What exactly were you doing on the staircase after hours, young lady?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows.

Hermione blushed and kept quiet.

"What happened to the Hermione that wasn't giving in to Malfoy, remember how made up your mind was yesterday?" Ginny asked; she still remembered how hard she had laughed when Hermione told her she was resolved to stop whatever madness she had with Malfoy just the previous night before detention.

Hermione glared at her friend but still kept quiet. She wasn't going to answer because she didn't know what was going on herself.

"It's ok Hermione, having fun isn't against the rules," winked Ginny.

"Well, I don't know how much fun I'll be having with all of those detentions. I barely have time to catch up with my homework, let alone study for my N.E.W.T's," sighed Hermione.

"Well stop snogging Malfoy after detention and get to work," suggested Ginny in a whisper, stifling a laugh.

"I wish I could. It would have been so much easier if I could just stop."

"Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is," shrugged Ginny.

"Because you're not the one who's snogging him," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm with Zabini, same difference."

"Not really Ginny. Zabini didn't try to murder Dumbledore," that was the first time the girls mentioned that fact since the first kiss Hermione shared with Malfoy. It was like the both of them tried to stay far away from that fact, to act as if it never occurred.

"Hermione, he's young and stupid. Plus he never went through with it so why stress over it?" asked Ginny.

"He didn't go through with that, but only Merlin knows what he did go through with."

"Hermione, McGonagall would have never allowed him back into Hogwarts if he were a cold-blooded murderer."

"I guess you're right. But it's not only that, that is one of a million excuses. Me and him don't work, as simple as that. He is a prejudiced pureblood while I'm a muggleborn. I don't know what he wants from me, but I'm sure it isn't something that will get serious, so why bother?"

"How about you give it a chance and think about what happens later when you get there. Why are you pondering over that right now? Just live in the present," advised Ginny.

"I have to go now," Hermione pointed out, Ginny's words made sense but Hermione didn't want to admit it. Besides the detention gave her a good excuse to drop that subject for now.

"Have fun," smiled Ginny, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes in reply and walked out of the Great Hall, making her miserable way towards Filch's office.

Malfoy stood outside of his office, leaning against the wall in a bored manner.

"Morning," Hermione greeted him.

"Morning," Draco smirked in response, eyeing her appearance. She was dressed in tight fitting bootleg jeans and a black, cotton turtleneck. Her hair was loose; its brown curls were bouncing playfully over her shoulders and back. She didn't wear any make up, in fact her flawless skin didn't need it. She was beautiful, beyond the shadow of a doubt.

"There you two are," Filch grinned his maniac grin, walking out of his office. "Follow me," he grunted, walking towards the staircase.

A short walk later Draco and Hermione found themselves in the Dungeons, facing a very unorganized Potions ingredients storage cupboard.

"You are to organize all the ingredients in here. Put everything away into its jar, tag the jars, and place them back on the shelves alphabetically after dusting the shelves. Did I mention you are not to use magic?"

Draco and Hermione groaned in unison.

"I'll be back in two hours time. You better be finished by then," he cackled to himself. "That will teach you to be more appreciative to the storage cupboard's neatness next time you brew your bloody Potions," he added as an afterthought. "Let's go precious," he addressed his cat, walking out of the cupboard and closing the door behind him.

Hermione grabbed a pair of gloves she found on one of the shelves and started putting them on when she noticed Malfoy taking out his wand.

"We're not allowed to use magic," she reminded him.

"Filch is a squib, how would he ever know whether we used magic or not?" Draco asked her, swinging his wand in every direction and putting all the ingredients back into their jars.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked, eyeing him skeptically.

"Positive, it's not the first time I landed myself in detention with Filch, you know."

Hermione sighed and took her own wand out of her robes. She dusted all the shelves using the _scourgify_ charm that Mrs. Weasley taught her while she was at the Burrow over the summer. Within half an hour she and Malfoy were done with the task Filch left for them.

"So I believe it was my turn to ask the questions," said Draco ten minutes later, breaking the silence that settled between them.

"Are we still playing that?" Hermione asked, eyeing him skeptically.

Draco shrugged. "Sure, why not? We have an hour and a half to burn. Unless you want to do something else?" he asked, coming closer to her.

"No, truth is fine with me."

"Okay, but that offer still stands, in case you change your mind," he smirked, caressing her cheek with the back of his finger.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever tried smoking?" he asked Today he wanted to know about her dark side, if she had one.

"Nooo!!" Hermione answered, bewildered. Her, smoking? How deluded could Malfoy be to ask her that question?

"You want to try it?" he asked.

"No, I don't. I'd like to keep my lungs healthy thank you very much."

"Just try it, one time wouldn't kill your lungs you know," smirked Draco, taking a pack of Sherman's out.

"No, I'd rather skip," Hermione eyed him curiously as he took a cigarette out of the pack and placed it in between his lips, lighting it with his wand tip.

"Suit yourself," he said blowing out smoke in ringlets.

"You know you're forcing me to second hand smoke right?" asked Hermione, frustrated by the smoke that started irritating her throat.

"You might as well grab a cigarette and enjoy yourself," he suggested, smirking.

"No thanks," said Hermione, covering her nose with her hands. After a torturous minute Draco was finally finished.

"I didn't know you were a smoker," Hermione commented.

"I'm an occasional smoker, I can control myself quite well," he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you an occasional drinker as well?"

"Who isn't?" he answered with a question.

_'I'm not,'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Have you ever gotten really drunk?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her in a sexy manner.

"It's my turn to ask the question," Hermione remarked.

"Granger, you just asked me if I'm an occasional drinker as well, your turn has past," smirked Draco.

"Ugh," Hermione sighed. "No, I've never gotten drunk," she answered, feeling like she's never done anything that would be considered as "typical teenage behavior" really. "Have you ever been grounded?" she asked.

"No, what for?" he asked arrogantly.

"I don't know, parents tend to ground their children at times."

"Have you ever been grounded?"

"I have," admitted Hermione, giggling.

"What for?" Draco asked, his brow raised.

Hermione blushed.

"Come on, spill it," Draco urged, he was very curious about why the innocent angelic goodie two shoes Granger would ever be grounded.

"I kind of harassed, for lack of a better word, one of my muggle teachers when they marked my exam an A-, which will be something similar to an E in our grading system," she admitted giggling.

"I should have guessed it would be something know-it-all-ish," Draco rolled his eyes. "I can think of a better reason for you to get grounded over," he suggested.

"I bet you can."

Draco smiled in his most charming smile. "I am talented after all," he smirked.

"Well, I'm seventeen, so I doubt my parents will ground me now, but it was very funny at the time. What is your favorite holiday?" she asked

"I'm not big on holidays; I think they're over rated. Why did you lie to me yesterday?" Draco asked, coming dangerously close to her.

"About what?" Hermione pretended like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"About this," he whispered, pecking her lips with his in the most gentle manner.

"I didn't lie," Hermione melted into his kiss. She was afraid she was too weak to battle with him today. Not when he smelled so seductive and stood mere inches away from her.

"Oh yes you did," Draco argued further, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

Hermione didn't wait for him to grab on to her waist and push her against the wall. She decided that today, for once, she would be the one to make that move. She placed her arms around his neck and forced his body to press against the wall, as she herself placed her body in front of his.

Draco didn't hesitate to wrap his hands around her back and pull her closer, making their bodies crash as they kissed deeper, indulging in each other's taste. He caressed her back with his hands, sending shudders to run through her body in the act. He left her in control for another minute, before he grabbed onto her waist and turned them both around. Now she was pressed against the wall while he was pressed against her.

Hermione felt reborn when she felt his hard body pressed against hers. The fact that she had this weird control over him, that she could make him feel such heated desire intrigued her beyond imagination. She wanted to find out just how far she could push him before he went over the edge. She wanted to know how he would react to her touches. How would he touch her in return. She didn't know where those sudden thoughts came from, she'd never experienced them before, but they felt so natural to her. Like what she was doing now was the right thing to do. She couldn't fight with herself any longer.

She placed her hands around the collar of his shirt and deepened the kiss, taking her time in undoing the buttons on it. Draco felt her hands on his back, as she softly slid the shirt off of his shoulders. He deepened the kiss, giving her hungry mouth that what she secretly desired. Awaking every nerve in her body, spreading the all too familiar tingling sensation inside of her. She held back a moan by placing her fingers on his shoulders and digging into them, with more passion than she thought she possessed.

Draco groaned in satisfaction, her response to his kisses was beyond his wildest imagination. Without a second hesitation he went for his next move. He swiftly placed his hands on her buttocks and raised her body, pushing his engorged member against her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively, greeting the peculiar sensation that ran through her body with a seductive moan of pleasure.

Draco thought he would burst from the feel of her body against his. He had his share of women, but never has he craved any of them as much as he craved that damned Mudblood. He bent his knees slightly, so that she could slide down against him and sit on his thighs. He then brought his hands to her sweater and slid it up and off of her body, leaving her dressed in a thin tanktop. He trailed kisses down to the sensitive spot on her neck and started sucking on her velvety skin, causing Hermione's head to fall back in ecstasy.

Hermione closed her eyes, indulging herself in feelings she knew she would later regret. She wanted to do something, something that would make Malfoy as hungry for her as she was for him. She wanted him to feel as if his insides were burning. As if nothing else in the world mattered, nothing but what they shared right there, right now. She acted on impulse and pushed her pelvis forward, making sure to stay still for a few seconds and then slowly moved it back. She repeated that movement, pushing a little harder with every growing second. A few strokes later she started moving her hips in a circular motion as she squeezed against him.

Draco raised his head from her neck and looked into her determined eyes, fire burning down in his pants. He thought he was about to explode. The way she moved her hips against his erection staggered him, he was going to do something that would stagger her just as much in return. Smirking he placed his hands underneath her tank top and moved them up. Caressing her smooth belly, making circles around her ribs until he finally gripped her waist and pushed against her with all his might.

Hermione moaned, taken aback by his sudden thrust. She could feel her insides warm up to him. Warm up to what her body wanted to occur. Draco's pants felt more uncomfortable than he could have ever remembered them being. He wanted to feel relief from the tightness; he wanted to feel relief from the desire of her. To have this all over with once and for all; and as if on cue, Hermione stretched her arms over and reached for his belt.


	29. Chapter 28

a/n

sorry for the delay.. i know the updates are slow to come but i give you my word as an author that i will not quit on this fic... do not worry there will be an ending and it is worth reading on for.. i'm just very far away from it ;)

enjoy and please review coz it encourages me to write more and sooner... again sorry for the delay there is a reason for it... but oh well... let me not hold you off any longer

love you all :)

Chapter 28:

Hermione was thankful for the fact that she was sitting on Draco's knees, she knew that if she would have been standing her legs wouldn't have waited long before they collapsed. She undid the buckle of his belt and in a slow and swift motion she slid the belt out of his pants. Her hands were shaking tremendously as she got closer to his pant's button but she ignored them. At that moment she didn't want anything half as bad as she wanted Malfoy.

Draco felt a relief unlike any he has ever felt before; Granger's hands on his pants was the most seductive thing he had lived through. The way she trembled with innocence, the way she looked down out of shyness. He wanted her very badly and he was closer to having her then ever before. In a few minutes time he would finally feel the warmth of her insides around him; he would finally get to experience what he had fantasized about for the past weeks. The mere thought of her tightness aroused him further, causing his engorged member to harden even more. He was so close, he could almost smell his victory... and it was sweet.

All of a sudden he noticed Granger's head jerk up. "What's wrong Granger?" he asked, disappointed because her hands left his zipper.

"I heard footsteps," she whispered.

True enough, a second later Draco himself heard the footsteps. "Bloody hell!" he cursed loudly.

Hermione launched out of his knees and grabbed her sweater, quickly throwing it on.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Draco continued muttering and kicking his legs in the air angrily.

"Would you stop muttering and get dressed?" she asked him in an anxious voice. The last thing she wanted was for Filch to find them in this compromising situation.

"First it's the fucking cat, now it's the fucking owner. Who is next on the list of making my life miserable?" he asked no one in particular.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his words.

"What do you think is so funny, Granger?"

"You're so melodramatic, just because we were disturbed doesn't mean your life is miserable."

"You have no idea," he said, sighing heavily as he placed his belt back in his pants and buckled it. He then buttoned up his shirt.

The pair heard Filch unlocking the cupboard door from the outside and grabbed cleaning clothes in unison, pretending to finish up their cleaning.

"I see you are almost finished," said Filch in a disappointed voice.

"Yes sir," they answered in unison, and looked at each other knowingly.

"I guess you may be dismissed," muttered Filch.

Hermione and Draco didn't wait another moment, they burst out of the cupboard and up the stairs. When they neared the staircase opening to the Great Hal,l Draco grabbed Hermione by her hands and pushed her into a wall, kissing her passionately.

"Wait for me to get in touch with you," he whispered into her ear, letting her go and walking out of the stairs and towards the Great hall.

Hermione made her way back to her common room, doing her best to ignore the weakness in her knees and the urges in her insides; she really did need to catch up with her studying, plus she had to have some sort of alibi for when Ron came back from practice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was deep into her Arithmancy homework when a mysterious eagle owl landed directly in front of her face.

"Who sent you?" she asked eyeing the owl suspiciously.

The owl just extended his leg in reply, looking annoyed, if it was possible for an owl to express annoyance.

"You got some attitude," remarked Hermione as she removed the piece of parchment from his foot.

The owl didn't bother to wait an extra minute before he flew out of the common room window.

Hermione unrolled the parchment, and there in a neat yet hurried handwriting was a note she never expected to receive.

_Granger,_

_Meet me on the seventh floor staircase near the Gryffindor common room at 6 p.m. sharp._

_M_

It wasn't a question or a request, it was a straight out command. '_What does Malfoy think of himself? I am not going to sneak around in the school halls just because he feels like meeting me. Besides what does he want to meet me for? Another snog session?' _Her stomach did a flip when she thought of his lips. She longed for them more than she ever thought possible, yet she ignored the wild butterflies inside her and burned the letter angrily. _'I am not his private whore and he will not call upon me whenever he feels like it.' _

With a determined mind Hermione drowned in her studies and made herself ignore the clock that was ticking on her wrist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione made her way to her seat nervously. She could feel Draco's eyes boring into her and the mixed feelings that she felt radiating from him frightened her. It took all the self control she could gather to stop herself from looking into his eyes as she sat across from him.

"You stood me up," he whispered accusingly, grabbing the piece of cloth more out of a habit than anything else.

"No, I didn't. I never agreed to meet with you, you were the one who assumed I would come," argued Hermione, regretting raising her head from the trophy. If looks could kill she would have dropped dead that second.

"That is total bullshit, that note was a clear sign that I would be waiting for you."

"It wasn't a clear sign, it was a clear demand. I do not follow other people's orders, Malfoy."

"Of course you don't, unless it's a Professor, then you're all up for the job," he remarked nastily.

"Will you ever get tired of referring to me as a teacher's pet?"

"Will you ever get tired of being one?" he shot back.

"Why are you starting to argue with me again? Do you want all our work on the trophy to be to no avail?"

Draco muttered something incoherent in return and turned his attention to the trophy instead. He would avenge her for today's stunt, he was sure of it.

Thirty minutes into their detention the couple was distracted by McGonagall, for the first time in what seemed like years.

"I might regret saying what I am about to say,but I trust that the school's Head Girl and prefect will not disappoint me. I've noticed a major change in your detention performance the last couple of weeks and I must admit that I am pleased that the trophy succeeded in forming a more civilized relationship between the two of you. I am afraid I have nothing else for you to do, so as much as I'd just love to see you on a nightly basis, there are things that could turn out to be more useful to you. I hope you will spend your newly earned free time on studying for your N.E.W.T.'s and concentrating on your school work. Enjoy the rest of the term and stay out of trouble," at those words she eyed the couple with the most fierce expression she could master. "You are dismissed from your detention duties."

"Thank you very much Professor," the two mumbled in a shocked state. Neither of them could believe they were actually dismissed.

Hermione got out of the chair, thanked McGonagall once again and walked out into the hallway. She knew that she was being very naive if she believed for even a second that she could escape Draco Malfoy. Draco ran out after her, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulders; making his way towards the staircase.

"Malfoy! Put me down or I will scream!" threatened Hermione.

"No you won't," he replied casually.

"Oh yes I will!!! What in your twisted mind makes you think I won't?" she asked in a hysterical tone.

"I know you want this too much to scream. You might be screaming later though... but don't worry I'll make sure no one can hear you then," he smirked arrogantly.

"Malfoy I'm serious, put me down!!! I have a lot of work to do."

"It could wait."

"NO it couldn't!"

"NO I couldn't!!! Believe me, your work could wait," he said stubbornly. He walked up the staircase as quickly as he could, considering the fact that he was still carrying a resisting Hermione.

After what seemed like a very long minute, Draco finally found himself on the seventh floor corridor.

"Would you put me down now?" Hermione asked pleadingly. The blood was rushing to her head as a slow sensation of dizziness spread through her body.

"In another second," assured Draco, walking by a wall three times muttering something to himself.

"Are you taking me to the Room of Requirement?" Hermione asked faintly.

"You will see your surroundings very soon, just stay patient for another minute."

"I don't want to be patient, I want to be placed on my feet," whined Hermione.

Rolling his eyes Draco opened the door that formed out of thin air and let Hermione in, locking the door with every locking charm he could think of.


	30. Chapter 29

a/n

*shamed* ok, i feel really really bad.. but here it finally is

in my defense (i know there isn't one but still) life is really really hectic,

***WARNING*** this scene is for M only, if you're not 17 or older please do not read!!! i cannot emphasize this enough, this fanfiction is rated M for a reason!!!

please give me feed back (any reviews including cc is welcome, i want to know your honest opinion please)

hope it was worth waiting for.. and just incase you forgot where we were here is a bit of a reminder:

"Are you taking me to the Room of Requirement?" Hermione asked faintly.

"You will see your surroundings very soon, just stay patient for another minute."

"I don't want to be patient, I want to be placed on my feet," whined Hermione.

Rolling his eyes Draco opened the door that formed out of thin air and let Hermione in, locking the door with every locking charm he could think of.

Chapter 29:

"What is this suppose to be?" asked Hermione, eyeing the room with a raised eyebrow.

"A room," Draco answered stupidly.

"I know it's a room, but couldn't you have thought of something a little better?" she asked, looking at the empty king size mattress that was placed on the hardwood floor. The mattress was the only object in the room, aside from an old and dusty fireplace.

"What were you expecting? A honeymoon suite?" asked Malfoy, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned around and walked back to the door, only to find there wasn't one.

"Malfoy! What did you do with the door?" she asked, a tone of panic in her voice.

"I just took all the precautions necessary to make sure you won't be able to escape from me... again. It did turn into an annoying pattern," said Draco, coming closer to her.

"Malfoy, I'm not sure I'm ready for this," Hermione backed up away from him.

"You were more than ready and eager earlier today," remarked Draco.

"Well, that was...it was different," blushed Hermione.

"How was it different?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The circumstances were different," she mumbled in embarrassment.

"I could change that," with those words Draco pushed his body against Hermione's, making her back hit the wall; his lips found hers with what must have been the hungriest manner in which he'd kissed her by far. Hermione's brain went into a blank zone involuntarily and she returned Malfoy's kiss with a competitive amount of passion. A few seconds later she removed her lips from his and started tracing kisses from his chin down to his adam's apple and back up again. Repeating the pattern twice before Draco's hand's distracted her. Without wasting an extra minute Draco grabbed her sweater with both hands and ripped it off of her body, leaving her in nothing but a thin tank top. He captured her bare neck with his lips, kissing, sucking and nibbling on her exposed skin as his lips moved lower and lower towards her breasts.

Malfoy's lips sent fire to her skin, with every kiss, with every bite she felt her insides burning up; his lips moved in such a perfect manner, as if he knew exactly the way in which she wanted to be kissed and touched. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his toned shoulders, making sure to caress his body as she went along, in return his hands found the straps on her shoulders and with slow and careful movements Draco slid her tank top off and lowered it to her torso, exposing her black bra and the full breasts that were eager to come out of it.

Hermione looked down at herself and blushed in embarrassment, turning her head away. No one has ever seen her half naked before and the fact that Malfoy was her first critic made her feel a bit self conscious. After all he was one of the prettiest people she had ever laid eyes on. "Are you embarrassed?" he asked in a husky voice. Hermione blushed harder in response. Draco ignored her respond, placing kisses on the exposed skin of her breasts in return. He would show her that she has nothing to be embarrassed of.

Hermione moaned, she couldn't stop herself. Draco's lips ignited fires Hermione never knew existed. She could have never imagined feeling this way, her insides exploded with every touch; she was falling deeper and deeper, losing her mind and her sense of judgment as ecstasy and passion took their place. Acting out of instinct, Hermione reached Draco's belt with fingers that were no longer shaky. She unbuckled and pulled the belt out of his pants so quickly it even shocked her.

Draco could have screamed when he felt Granger's hand caressing him. Her palm was by his trousers' zipper, touching him as if it were the most natural action. Teasing him in ways he never believed he could be teased. He wished for nothing more but the sound of a zipper opening. "Just unzip them will you?" he asked when he couldn't take it any longer. A very low moan escaped his lips when he said it, he hoped Hermione wouldn't have heard it but he knew she did by the mischievous smile that formed on her lips.

Hermione placed her hand on Draco's inner thigh, and in a very slow manner she slid her hand up, making sure to apply just the right amount of pressure. When she reached his hard member she cupped it in her palm and squeezed slightly. "What is it you want again?" she asked, repeating her hand movement.

"I want you to unzip my trousers," he repeated, he found it difficult to keep his breathing leveled.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch that," teased Hermione, her hands never leaving his engorged manhood.

"Unzip my trousers," this time he was sure to speak louder.

"Is that a command Malfoy?" asked Hermione, squeezing him harder.

Malfoy couldn't help it any longer, he moaned harder then he had ever let himself before and grabbed her hands and moved them to the side, placing his hands on her waist and pushing himself against her body with all his might. "Is that what you are trying to achieve?" he whispered into her ear, making sure to press his erection against her torso.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione in the most innocent voice she could muster. Draco pressed his lips against hers and pushed into her once again, with even more strength sending chills down her body. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said, leaving her lips and capturing her neck in a series of kisses.

"No, I really don't," Hermione answered with a moan. Draco traced his hands down her body, and grabbed her by her legs opening them and wrapping them around his torso, pushing his manhood harder and harder against her. Proving to her just how badly he longed to be in her. Grabbing her by her ass cheeks Draco held her against him as he walked to the mattress, removing his hands slowly and letting her slide down and off of his body with full resent.

"Give me a minute," he whispered against her ear, kissing her neck briefly before raising his head. He pulled his wand out and pointed it towards the empty mattress on the floor.

"Don't," Hermione's hand was on his wand.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Don't change it."

"Don't you want something a little different, most girls like flower petals and a set of silk sheets," he remarked

"I'm not most girls," she answered truthfully.

"I know that, but this is just an empty mattress."

"I could see that, but it fits."

"How?" Draco was confused now, he wanted nothing more but to push her on the mattress and jump on top of her, but her sudden change of opinion intrigued him.

"It represents us, in a way," she answered.

Draco waited for her to elaborate.

"It's inappropriate, out of place and totally dysfunctional, kind of like whatever is going on between us."

"Well, as long as we get a use out of it, right?" asked Draco shrugging, he then pulled her towards him and fell onto the mattress with Hermione underneath him. He captured her lips in a long kiss as his hands worked on ripping her tank top off.

"You will pay for my next shopping trip," remarked Hermione with a smile.

"Send me your bill," Draco said capturing her lips once again. Hermione didn't wait for another minute, she wrapped her slim legs around his back and pushed her body up and against him. She felt him moan into the kiss. She started moving her hips in circular motion again, pushing harder and harder against him. Draco couldn't wait any longer, he unwrapped her legs from his body and got up. Hermione looked at him in total confusion. He ignored her confused look and worked on his zipper. Hermione watched as a second later he stood in front of her with nothing but his dark blue boxers on.

"At least allow me to change that," he remarked, pointing his wand towards the fireplace. He ignited a fire that warmed up the room and created a faint glow.

"Will you come back here?" Hermione asked, regretting it a second later; Draco responded to her request and jumped right on top of her.

"Same applies to healer bills," she added.

Draco just nodded his head in response, reaching his hands behind her back and undoing her bra. He removed it and threw it on the floor, too eager to enjoy the full nakedness of her breasts to waste an extra minute. He grabbed one of her nipples with his lips and started sucking on it, as his hand worked on her other one. Hermione moaned, throwing her head from side to side. She placed her hands on his back, and her fingers dug into his skin harder and harder with every kiss that he implanted on her body.

His hands made their way from her breasts down to her jeans. He easily unzipped and slid them down her lean legs and off her body, tossing them to the side. He glanced at her and couldn't help but admire her beauty. She wasn't like most of the girls he was used to; the tall and skinny, super model types. Yet she was more appealing to him then any of them have ever been. Her petite height, her defined curves. Everything about her drove him to the brink of insanity. She laid there, on an empty mattress, dressed in nothing but black boy short underwear, waiting for him to take her innocence.

"Malfoy, what are we going to do about protection?" she asked looking down at the mattress, she felt way too embarrassed to actually look at him.

"Granger, I'm not an amateur, I already cast a non fertility spell on myself," he smirked, caressing her legs with his hands. He then lowered his head and implanted small kisses on her legs; beginning at her feet, making his way up to her knees, and then slowly tracing kisses on her inner thighs.

Hermione moaned louder, she prayed to Merlin that Draco cast some sort of sound repelling charm. His lips slowly tortured her, kissing her inner thighs and moving up in a painfully slow manner. She wanted him to take her already. To consume her, to fill her up with his engorged member. To finally end this torturous foreplay. It has been going on for way too long and for the first time in her life she felt completely ready. She interlaced her fingers in his hair and tugged raising his head up. "Enough with the torture," she whispered. She got up on her knees and stood with her eyes level to his.

"What is it Granger, am I too much to handle?" he asked, flashing her with a cocky grin.

_'She'll show him what's too much to handle.' _she thought to herself as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down, forcing him to lay flat on his back. She moved her lips on his neck, kissing his pale skin. She made her way from his neck down to his chest, admiring his lean figure. Her hands found his boxers, and with a confidence that shocked even her, she slid them off. Exposing his full nakedness. She traced her lips down to his stomach, kissing a trail towards his belly button. He thought she would stop there but when he noticed her going even further south he felt complete and utter shock. He put his hand on her chin and raised it.

"You don't have to do this," he said truthfully.

Hermione looked at him, a bit stunned. "You don't want me to?" she asked innocently.

_'Why is she making it so damn difficult?'_ he thought. "It's not that I don't want you to, it's just that it's not really necessary. I'm ready and by the looks of it... so are you," he said, his fingers caressing over her very wet panties. A blush crept to her cheeks in response to his words, and it turned him on even more. "Get over here Ms. Goody two shoes," he said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her under him. He ripped her underwear off, his lips finding hers, as his fingers made their way to the one spot they've been dreaming of for the past weeks.

As wild as his imagination was, it didn't even come close to what it felt like to caress her. His fingers have never felt such innocent tightness before. He knew he would hurt her tonight, but he also knew that he would make it up to her with his kisses and caresses. He couldn't wait a second longer, he wanted to be inside her already, to feel her all around him, to feel her body complete his. With every second that passed by his member felt like it would explode into pieces. But he was never selfish in bed; he made sure to prepare her and give her some sort of pleasure before he got his. Only after ten torturous minutes did he finally enter her.

Hermione gasped, she knew it was going to be painful but she have never really realized how painful it would be. She bit her lower lip to stop the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. _'Just suck it up and do it Hermione, you would have had to sooner or later,'_ just then, Draco's lips captured hers once again and distracted her from any discomfort.

If Draco thought sex was pleasurable in the past, it was not even close to describing how he felt when he finally entered her. He couldn't even remember feeling such pleasure on the day he lost his virginity. Her insides, aside from being extremely tight and unbelievably soft, felt like they were created especially for him. Her body hugged him in a perfect manner, and he now realized that the crazy madness he felt towards her would most definitely NOT end tonight. He didn't know if it was because he had to work harder on her then on any other girl in the past, or if it was the fact that she was so damn forbidden. He didn't know what it was but Hermione Granger, the Mudblood, lead him to the most extravagant and mesmerizing orgasm of his life.

Hermione heard him moan in pleasure as he arched his back, making his member go even deeper into her, and then in a swift moment it was over. Draco lay on top of her, catching his breath. He was no longer in her body, and the pain that she felt earlier was fading away. He held her in his arms, placing faint kisses on her neck. Hermione felt like she could stay this way forever, cuddled on an empty mattress with her arch enemy.


	31. Chapter 30

A/N

i know you're are all in favor of killing me by now.. but i have the update for you... better late then never

and let me remind you once more, i am not planning on quitting this fic, so there will be an ending... eventually :0)

love you all, please r&r

last time on: Pricked

He held her in his arms, placing faint kisses on her neck. Hermione felt like she could stay this way forever, cuddled on an empty mattress with her arch enemy.

Chapter 30:

"Granger wake up," Hermione felt her shoulders being softly shaken. She opened her eyes and for a moment couldn't recognize her surroundings. She bit down on her lower lip as the realization of what occurred between her and Draco dawned upon her.

"What time is it?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Six am, we need to make our way back to our common rooms before somebody notices we were gone," he said, looking around for his clothes.

"Shit! How could I have fallen asleep?" Hermione thought out loud.

"After I was finished with you, you were knocked out like a baby," Draco answered arrogantly. Hermione rolled her eyes in response.

Draco was fully clothed and he proceeded on removing the spells he cast the previous night.

Only then, Hermione realized that she was covered in a soft blanket. _'This is quite shocking,' _ she thought to herself, as she wrapped the blanket around herself and got up to find her torn apart clothes. She used her wand to repair the damage he inflicted on them and got dressed as quickly as she could.

"Granger would you hurry up?" asked Draco, waiting for her by the door.

_'Malfoy will always be Malfoy,'_ she sighed and made her way towards the exit.

"I'll contact you after the Halloween feast tonight," said Draco, leaning towards her and implanting one last kiss on her lips, a few seconds later he reluctantly released her lips and left towards the staircase.

Hermione made her way to Gryffindor tower as quietly as she could, when she entered the portrait hole she let out a sigh of relief because the common room was empty. She made her way hurriedly towards the stairway that led to her dormitory.

"Where do you think you're going ?"

Hermione's heart sank to her feet as she turned around to face a very amused looking Ginny.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," she said accusingly, "don't ever do it again!"

Her friend fell into a burst of laughter. "Will you get over here and tell me where you were, and what exactly were you doing until six in the morning?" she asked, sitting down on the comfortable couch.

Hermione knew that she couldn't escape her friend, not now when she was caught red handed. She sat on the couch across from Ginny and began her tale of the previous day.

"You did not!" said Ginny in utter shock, when Hermione was finished with her very detailed story.

Hermione just nodded in response, looking down at her hands, not daring to look up at her best friend.

"Oh My God!!!" Ginny screeched in happiness.

"Will you keep it down please?" Hermione pleaded. The last thing she wanted was for someone to wake up and notice that she was sitting here in the same clothes she was wearing yesterday.

"Wow Hermione, you finally did it," Ginny gave her a proud look.

"You know what, I think I need to hit the showers before anyone wakes up and sees me this way," said Hermione, walking up to her dorm.

"I'll go catch up on some sleep, next time will you please notify me before you have an all nighter so that I don't stay up waiting for you?" winked Ginny.

Hermione smiled in response and walked away, not fully believing the events that took place the previous night either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look who finally decided to appear," Blaise was seated on the armchair in the Slytherin common room, staring at his best friend with a bemused smile.

"What do you want Zabini?" drawled Draco.

"Don't even bother, it won't work," smirked Zabini, "spill!"

"There's nothing to spill," Draco tried to escape his friend's penetrating stare.

"Malfoy do not give me that bullshit. You came back from your detention at six o'clock in the morning, I know there wasn't a chance in hell that McGonagall would have let you out so late. Also, knowing you and the obsession you had with the Muggle born, I could only assume what went on last night. Now stop torturing me and speak."

"Since when do you refer to her as a "Muggle born"?" Draco tried to change the subject.

"Ginny gives me shit about calling her a Mudblood," Zabini rolled his eyes.

"Whipped much," remarked Draco, smirking.

"Stop changing the subject!!!" commanded Blaise.

"Zabini, I don't shag and talk," said Draco, walking away with a satisfied sneer on his lips.

"You didn't!" Blaise was exasperated. Draco just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Malfoy do not pretend to be so cool about it, I know you wanted Granger more than you wanted anyone else before."

"So?"

"So nothing! You know I can see way beyond your macho facade, so drop it and tell me how it was!"

Draco considered his words and decided to conjure a bottle of firewhisky and two glasses. He filled each glass with the golden liquid and handed one glass to Blaise.

"Was it really that good?" Blaise eyed Draco with a curious expression on his face.

"Would you believe me if I said it was better then I ever imagined?" asked Draco raising his glass to his lips.

"Fucker, I knew you'd get to shag her before I got any further with Ginny," Blaise looked annoyed, "So are congratulations in order? Is your obsession over?"

After that question Draco was momentarily speechless. He did have her already, and normally he would get tired from girls once he was finished with them; yet he still longed for Granger. He felt like what he shared with her the previous night just wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger. He needed to feel her touch again, kiss her soft lips again, hear her moan out his name again. His obsession was far from over. He feared it had only just begun.

"Why are you being so quiet?" asked Blaise, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm not sure that I'm finished with her," confessed Draco.

"But you just said you shagged her."

"I did. Three times actually," smirked Draco, "but it still feels like it wasn't enough."

"Well, that's a first."

"Tell me about it," Draco was deep in thought, "tell me the truth Blaise, am I going insane?"

"Possibly," laughed Blaise, "Or maybe you just found a girl that actually caught your interest."

"Pfft, as if. It'll probably go away once I shag her again tonight," said Draco arrogantly.

"Tonight?"

"I don't see why not," answered Draco, looking at Blaise's amused expression. "Well, I'm off to hit the shower, I'll see you later," Draco walked up to his dorm.

"Yeah, see you later," replied Blaise with a tired yawn. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He knew that Draco would eventually lend the Mudblood, that wasn't a shock; what shocked him was the fact that his best mate, the guy he thought he knew as well as himself got obsessed with a girl. And not just any other girl, but Granger. As delusional as Draco was, Blaise saw way beyond that. He knew that Malfoy's obsession would not stop tonight as well as he knew that it would not have stopped when he finally had her. He got up from his armchair sighing heavily. "I hope you know what you're doing," he said to no one in particular, making his way back to his dormitory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione you look amazing!" remarked Ginny, the girls were making their way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

"Thanks," smiled Hermione, "does it look like I tried hard to look good?" she asked for her friend's honest opinion.

"Not at all, but I do have a feeling Malfoy's jaw would drop once he sees you," smirked Ginny.

Hermione blushed in reply. She was dressed in tight dark blue skinny jeans and a red turtle neck sweater that had a triangular cut in the front of it, revealing a very modest yet seductive cleavage. She wore it with black suede boots and a matching belt. She had her hair curly with a few strands lifted up, to open her face up more. She only wore mascara, blush and lip gloss for make up but it did wonders for her, enhancing her natural beauty without taking away from her simplicity.

By the time the girls entered the Great hall it was thirty minutes to eight. "Do you want some punch?" asked Hermione, heading towards the corner table.

"Sure, why not," shrugged Ginny, following her friend. "So are you nervous about seeing him?" she asked.

"Kind of. I'm not sure if it's nerves as much as it is embarrassment," answered Hermione truthfully.

"Relax Hermione, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I guess you're right. Besides, it's not like he's going to acknowledge my presence in front of the whole school," said Hermione, feeling a little more relieved.

"Let's grab something to eat, I'm starving," said Ginny, heading towards their table.

"You sound like Ron," laughed Hermione.

"What about me?" Ron piped in, walking next to them.

"Do you always make it your business listening in to other peoples conversations?" asked Ginny.

"Not always. Only when I hear my name," smiled Ron.

"Don't say his name out loud again," Ginny mock glared at Hermione.

"I'll try not to," said Hermione, laughing at her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crabbe pass me the mashed potatoes," said Draco, watching in disgust as his class mates stuffed their fat faces.

"Today," Blaise chimed in, a minute later.

Draco took the plate of mashed potatoes from Crabbe's outstretched hand. "You're not sitting with the Weasel?"

"Shut up," said Blaise, with a fake glare.

"Are you hurt because I called her a Weasel?" teased Draco.

"Oh yes, my heart is broken," answered Blaise, faking a heartache. "On a second thought, I'll see you later," he added, getting up from his chair.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Draco, he didn't want to be left alone with the two idiots for company.

"To see the Weasel," smirked Blaise, imitating Draco's voice.

"Bloody traitor," Draco laughed to himself. He followed Blaise with his gaze, he wanted to see Weasley's reaction to a Slytherin coming and taking his sister away. To his surprise Ginny wasn't seated at the Gryffindor table, she was standing next to Nearly Headless Nick, along with... Granger? He squinted his eyes to see better, but they weren't fooling him. There was Granger, looking better then he could remember. She was laughing at something the ghost said, her laugh was so relaxed, so natural, it made her look even prettier. She was wearing a red sweater that did wonders to her olive complexion and beautiful figure. Seeing her brought back the memories they shared the previous night and for the first time in a long time, Draco felt himself harden by a mere thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So is this where the prettiest girl in School is?" Blaise came from behind Ginny, hugging her around the waist.

"Hey there," said Ginny, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hello Granger," he said, smiling in Hermione's direction.

"How are you Zabini?" Hermione smiled back. She was glad to see that her friend was finally happy; she thought she'll never see a smile on Ginny's face after she saw how miserable she was when Harry left for his mission.

"I'm doing great, do you mind if I steal your friend for a minute... or twenty?" he asked, with a trademark Slytherin smirk.

"I don't mind it one bit," answered Hermione.

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny, she didn't want to leave Hermione with the Gryffindor ghost for company.

"Go Ginny, I'll catch up with you later," said Hermione, rolling her eyes at the look of concern on Ginny's face.

"Inner house unity, I love to see that," remarked Nick, as the couple left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Why the hell is she dressed that way? Is she trying to drive me insane?! Walking in here with clothes that are too tight and way too revealing. Does she like to be ogled at? Look at all the pathetic boys in this School, their eyes will probably come out of their sockets soon. Bloody Mudblood. Ugh, I can't take it any longer!' _Frustrated with the way Granger made him lose whatever control he had left, he finally decided to give in to the battle and stood up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" asked Goyle, he wasn't even finished with his second helping yet.

"I have detention remember?" lied Draco.

"Oh right, sorry I forgot," said Goyle, returning his attention back to his food.

Crabbe grunted. It was his way of saying good bye to Draco when his mouth was too stuffed.

_'Bloody idiots.'_ thought Draco as he walked across the Great Hall with an angry look on his face. He had to keep up a facade, he couldn't allow for anyone to even suspect a civil relationship between him and Granger, let alone a physical one.

"Mudblood, are you planning on going to detention, or do you want to extend both of our days by being late?" asked Draco, with a look of hatred on his face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione, utterly confused.

"Remember our detention? The one with the Headmistress every night. It starts at eight and I'd rather be on time, " Draco looked at the big watch that was hanging on the wall. "I'll show you the way if your memory doesn't serve you right," he added, making his way out of the Great hall with a puzzled looking Hermione on his heels.

"What are you on about Malfoy? We were dismissed from our detention last night," said Hermione, once they were alone in the hallway.

"I know," smirked Draco suggestively.

"So why the hell did you take me out of the Great Hall?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You'll see in a second. Follow me," he said, sprinting up the stairs.

A minute later, Hermione found herself on the 7th floor corridor.

"Malfoy, what do you want from me?" she asked, mixed feelings of excitement and fear consuming her.

"Nothing I haven't had already," he answered casually, entering the room of requirements and pulling Hermione in after him.

"You're definitely out of your mind!" said Hermione outraged. She turned around to find the door missing... again.

"Come on Granger, you know it'll be fun," persuaded Draco, standing right behind her, with his arms pulling her closer to him and his lips nibbling on her ear.

"My friends will be worried," huffed Hermione, trying her best not to give in.

"Did you tell them we were dismissed from our detention?" he asked, kissing the back of her neck.

"Mmm, no," she could barely muster a coherent answer.

"Then that is settled," he said, lifting her in his arms and leading her towards the mattress.

"Malfoy put me down. Now!" said Hermione, getting her senses back.

"I don't think so."

"I am not your personal whore, you can't just drag me in here whenever you're in the mood for a shag," she said, blushing at her own words.

"Just think of me as your personal whore," suggested Draco, capturing her resisting lips with a kiss.

And like magic, all thoughts were gone and Hermione was completely indulged in the kiss. Her stomach was doing flips as she anticipated what was coming next. She felt electricity running through her body as Draco's urgency and passion passed through his lips. He hardened against her body, and moaned into the kiss, telling her just how badly he wanted to feel her naked body against his. In the heat of the moment he raised his hands to her sweater, ready to rip it off of her body.

"I will hex you if you damage it," threatened Hermione. Draco rolled his eyes at her. "I'm serious, I like this sweater," she added.

"Won't you give me the satisfaction of ripping it off? I wanted to do it since I saw it on you."

"No," Hermione stood her ground.

"As you say," said Draco, lifting the sweater up and off her body. "Much better," he added, seeing her half naked form.

Hermione could barely roll her eyes, she felt Draco's lips on her skin and her mind shutting completely off; it was replaced by feelings of passion, pleasure and complete ecstasy.


End file.
